


These things take time

by craigtucker250



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtucker250/pseuds/craigtucker250
Summary: Tweek is seventeen-year-old boy who goes to psycho-therapy weekly for his anxiety disorder, he has few friends, and does poorly in school. He is a  bit lonely and paranoid but he lives quietly keeping his whole routine under control. Until one day Craig Tucker appears unexpectedly in his psychotherapy consultation, which will initiate a series of events that will unbalance his delicate routine. At the same time that an unusual and ambiguous relationship will be born between the two, testing their own conception of themselves and their boundaries.A coming of age story
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 58
Kudos: 75





	1. Black Hole

The waiting room of the therapy center reeked of cheap incenses that simulated the aroma of some unknown flower. According to experts and esotericists, this served to regulate emotions, ward off bad energy and protect places, but to be honest, Tweek detested it. The slow burning of the rod and the sharp smell that stuck in his nose made him nervous. And the fact that he had to go to therapy and sit for half an hour in that stinky room twice a month didn't help at all.  
He watched the place with his big scared green eyes. The skin under them, which was dark because of sleepless nights, made him look a little sick. Tweek looked at the other patients who, like him, were waiting to be attended: there was a blond girl with a small body and a huge head who played with her cell phone while her mother, a tired-eyed woman, watched the television, gawking. There was also another boy, about his age, with a shaved head and big black eyes, Tweek did not know his name but he was always there the same days of his appointments. Tweek did not like him at all, he was actually quite uncomfortable with his presence since he was always sitting in a corner looking at him with his giant eyes that looked like a pair of black holes, empty and lifeless. Tweek was almost certain he had been lobotomized, so he feared for his own brain. He did not trust Cynthia, his therapist, too many smiles and kindness could not be real. He was sure that one of those days he would come out of the office with a cut on his forehead and with black, empty eyes, like those of that boy. But he was still there, sitting like every appointment at five in the afternoon, having to breathe in the foul artificial aroma of incense, against his will.  
His parents took him to the small building where he was. Tweek was grateful that his parents gave him at least a little space and left him alone in the office. Until a month ago his mother was still accompanying him to his therapies, but thanks to Cynthia, who suggested that Tweek needed more freedom and independence, he could now enjoy being alone, if there was anything to be enjoyed in that sterile and graceless room.  
Many times he had thought of running away and not going to therapy, but Tweek was not an impulsive boy and he thought and rethought everything. Analyzing his situation thousands of times he always came to the conclusion that it was better not to run out of the building to go for a coffee and then come home to lie to his parents. Tweek was not good at lying, he got nervous and in the end he ends up telling the truth and asking for forgiveness. Besides that he always ran the risk of Cynthia calling out on him to his parents, or that someone had see him having a coffee and then betray him or maybe even his parents were always waiting outside, watching for any sign of escape on his part! This was definitely a LOT of pressure for him.  
Tweek was so busy thinking about his misfortunes and inconveniences that he didn't even notice when Craig Tucker entered the waiting room and sat a chair away from him. It took him around a few minutes to learn that his life-long classmate was there.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, altered, looking at him suspiciously.  
Craig did not answer, he was looking at his hands that were on his knees and he had small headphones connected to his ears, Tweek could appreciate it through the black cables that went from his jacket pocket to below the ears of his characteristic blue hat.  
Tweek shifted nervously in his seat, what the hell was Craig doing there? He was ashamed that someone like him saw him in a place as pathetic as that. At school no one knew he was going to therapy and definitely no one should know. If his classmates found out, it would be the end of his little and unsuccessful social life. Tweek did not have many friends, apparently people preferred to avoid him and he liked it better that way, maintaining social relationships was a lot of pressure, but owning zero was definitely worse.  
Tweek casted a shy and curious glance at Craig, he expected to see him deep in thought but instead the other boy was staring back at him.  
Their eyes met for a second and Tweek looked away, nervous and uncomfortable; Craig's eyes were black, like those of the lobotomized boy, but this pair of dark orbs did not look dead or dull, on the contrary, they seemed to devour everything in their path and seemed to tear your life away just by looking at you.  
Tweek looked at his hands for refuge against Craig's strong gaze, he swore he could feel it on him like a thousand knives going through him. He feared him, feared Craig like any boy with common sense in South Park did. Craig was not really the bully or delinquent type and he did not have the reputation of being a troubled boy who was looking for fights, honestly, Tweek had seen him fight twice, which were enough to make it clear that it was better not to mess with him. Craig was, in fact, particularly calm. But even so, he exuded an intimidating aura, which instinctively made you lower your head every time he looked at you. Tweek remembered Craig from his childhood as a petulant boy, with leadership skills and quite smart for his age. Over the years, he lost his boastful airs and the desire for popularity, becoming a more withdrawn and quiet teenager, but still maintaining the respect of his peers.  
He was an intriguing boy.  
"You're coming to therapy," Craig snapped out of nowhere, taking off one of the headphones. His flat, low voice was not a question, it was an affirmation.  
Tweek nodded, barely looking at him.  
Craig's lips, which were usually a stiff line, curled into a small smile, Tweek stared at him strangely, the occasions he had seen the other boy smile were rare.  
"Me too"  
Tweek widened his eyes in surprise and curiosity.  
"Why?"  
Craig shrugged. "Charlie recommended my parents that therapy here would do me very well to be able to access some university scholarship" He said without much expression in his voice. Charlie was the student counselor at the school, he was a thirty-something guy who was very nice and kind to everyone. Thanks to that, he knew the darkest and juiciest secrets of teens of South Park. "Apparently I'm smart enough, but I lack certain socio-emotional skills, to be completely successful in the future" Craig said, realizing that the other boy didn't understand the first time. "It is my first session"  
Tweek settled into his seat a little less uncomfortably. Wow, if even Craig Tucker himself, one of the brightest kids in his school, needed therapy, maybe he wasn't as shitty as he thought. Furthermore, he was apparently already campaigning for higher education, something that had not yet occupied Tweek’s little mind. He felt stupid and too simple in comparison.  
"And you? Why do you come? Craig asked, meddling more than Tweek expected. The blonde looked at him, ashamed of his reasons that were far from being as admirable as applying for a good university. Tweek was there because he was so weak that he struggled every day in order to survive.  
He answered "I have Generalized Anxiety Disorder", the words came out automatically as he watched the television in front of him embarrassed, without really paying attention to it.  
Craig stared at him for a few more seconds and then looked away paying attention to the music on his mp3.  
"Hmm, that must be difficult," he said, and then put the headphones back on, cutting off communication between the two.  
They did not speak more, neither of them tried to start the conversation again nor did they want to start it. Craig was not interested in knowing more, and Tweek was grateful that he did not go into the subject, although he had to admit that his answer was stuck in his chest. It was the claim that he was indeed in deep shit.  
After a few minutes, the door to Cynthia's office opened, indicating that it was Tweek's turn.  
Tweek stood up and walked into his therapy room and turned a bit to give Craig one last look, whom he expected to see distracted by his music, but was surprised to find him with his eyes on him and a small smile on his face, like wishing him good luck. And suddenly, he didn't feel so alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the translation isn't that sloppy. I'm pretty fluent with english but translating a whole story is a bit challenging.  
> I wrote this story way before the ship was made canon and before we got to know these characters a bit better. I tried re-writing the characters in light of what we know now so I hope they are not too OC.
> 
> I also make fanarts some times, you can check it out in my twitter https://twitter.com/craigtucker250


	2. Predator

Since that unusual first meeting, in which Tweek had run into Craig in the therapy center, all subsequent appointments over the next month met again. Unlike Tweek, Craig was very late, each day arriving at different times, so he always took the blonde by surprise. This made him desperate, Tweek liked to be in control of things, or at least he liked to know how things would unfold and thus save himself from scares and dangerous situations. Tweek was a lover of the known and hated the mysterious and strange, anxiety getting the best of him. He liked to always be in his safety zone, which was his knowledge of the world and how it should be. And unfortunately Craig was out of his control and never doing what Tweek expected. When he thought that Craig would be late, Craig would show up at the exact time, or when Tweek deduced that Craig would no longer be at his appointment, he would arrive late but he would arrive. Did Craig do it on purpose? Tweek asked him often, maybe he read his thoughts and found it very funny to tease and irritate him like that. You know, in South Park everything is possible.  
Sometimes, when time allowed, they would exchange a few words. Some days Craig came wanting to ask him about his day or how he was doing in therapy, on others, he hardly ever greeted him and dipped into his mp3 or a magazine from the waiting room. The time they shared was short, as soon as Craig arrived, it was Tweek's turn to be attended, and when he finished with his therapy, the boy was gone.  
But one thing Tweek could thank him for was that Tweek hadn't turned him in at school. Since that strange encounter, Tweek had been very careful to keep abreast of the latest school rumors and to his luck, none of them bore his name. Craig was a low-key kinda guy and that was something he valued. Maybe he should thank him, after all, his reputation was in his hands.  
The bell on the door of the waiting room that warned every time someone entered, rang attracting the attention of the few people who were in the place. Tweek glanced at the clock on the wall that said five twenty in the afternoon. Craig was early.  
The black-haired boy sat right next to Tweek even though there were several seats available. He usually sat a couple of seats away, again something unexpected happened.  
Tweek looked at him somewhat uncomfortably without knowing whether to greet him or not when he realized that Craig had not noticed his presence.  
"H-Hi, Craig," Tweek shyly greeted with his hands fiddling in his poorly buttoned green shirt.  
Craig squinted at him.  
"Hey," he said dryly, disinterested, looking at his nails as if it were the most entertaining thing in the world.  
Well, Tweek liked to have manners after all and he had done his duty. But he did not know why he was disappointed not to get a longer answer, at least he expected a “What’s up?”.  
Tweek looked nervously at his worn and poorly buttoned sneakers, waiting for an interesting topic to occur to him. The silence between them made him a little uncomfortable this time.  
From one corner of the room he felt the soul-eating black eyes of the other strange boy on him, making him more anxious and uneasy. Why the hell was that asshole looking at him anyway? He always did the same thing, he spent about a good 10 minutes staring at him, sometimes Tweek could swear he saw him smile. He looked like a damn stalker.  
"He's a damn stalker," Craig whispered, staring at the weird boy.  
Tweek looked back at him, his deep voice had surprised him.  
"Sorry?"  
Craig looked at him this time, his black eyes shining with momentum.  
"That fucking idiot is always looking at you" the blond bit his lower lip not knowing what to really answer, he was surprised that Craig had noticed. "Doesn’t it bother you?"  
Tweek shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it, he was unable to face him and tell him to stop harassing him because it was probably all just part of his paranoid imagination anyway.  
Craig pursed his lips at the blond’s gesture. Out of nowhere he pulled an object that Tweek couldn't identify from his pocket and threw it at the stalker boy.  
Tweek gasped and covered his face with his hands.  
"What are you doing, Craig?" the voice came out tiny.  
Craig paid no attention to him and instead got up from his seat to go towards the boy who was looking surprised at the object that had hit him.  
"Hey, listen," he started, standing in front, his haughty gaze "I don't want to see you look at that guy again" he coldly threatened pointing at Tweek. "Did you understand, asshole?"  
The boy looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden aggressiveness. Seeing Craig's seriousness, he lowered his head like a tail-hiding dog and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He didn't reply to the black-haired boy, and Tweek could feel the embarrassed and intimidated aura radiating from the boy from his seat. The effect Craig had on people was incredible.  
Craig returned to his seat, next to Tweek, sitting down with a small smirk on his face.  
"W-Why did you do it?" Tweek didn't know whether to thank him or reprehend him for the abusive behavior he had had.  
"Because" he replied simply, smiling slightly and continued to stalk the poor boy, making sure to keep him in place.  
"Thanks ... I guess," Tweek murmured, his voice barely audible under the sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks also for not giving me away"  
"Give you away?"  
Tweek hesitated "You haven’t tell anyone at school that I'm coming to therapy ..." The black-haired boy looked at him strangely.  
"Is it a secret?" Tweek nodded.   
"Okay" He answered simply.  
Tweek didn't know whether to be relieved or scared of the answer. Did that say he could be trusted? Or did he say he would start the rumor that same day? The look on his face was indescribable.

That day Cynthia noticed Tweek much more upset than usual, biting his nails and hesitating more than usual. After a few minutes she was able to get the truth out of what so tormented him.  
"It’s a boy" Tweek had said as he put his hands to his mouth and avoided her gaze.


	3. Starry night

The days passed and Tweek felt more and more intrigued by his dark-haired companion, now each movement, each word that came out of his mouth, each gesture did not go unnoticed by him, he was unconsciously attentive to all his actions. He had even created an imaginary map of Craig's behavior patterns and despite so much study, he still couldn't decipher it, Craig always did something that would dislodge him and that would come out of any previously stipulated pattern. It drove Tweek crazy.  
One day Craig came to the office on time and sat next to Tweek as usual, they looked at each other and greetings were unnecessary. A slight smile danced on the blonde's lips as he realized the little routine that had formed between the two, was almost predictable, which was very pleasant. Now they'd be quiet for a few minutes, and then Craig would swear at his stalker and make a few comments, then shut up until Tweek was called into his therapy session. Everything was wonderfully known to Tweek.  
But Craig, worthy of his changing nature, had to break the routine.  
"Let's get out of here" Said while his hands massaged his knees uneasily.  
"W-what?" Tweek looked at him scared, fearing that his recent beloved routine would be affected.  
"Let's go." Craig turned his head to stare at him. Tweek held his uneasy gaze for a couple of seconds, but he couldn't hold it long, Craig's black eyes threatening to devour his own.  
"You go if you want, I-I'm not moving from h-here" Tweek replied, frowning at his sneakers. He was upset by the authoritative tone Craig had used on him.  
Craig gave a dry, wry laugh that annoyed the blond even more, then shot a quick glance at the receptionist in the parlor who was very busy talking on the phone and painting her nails. Then he took Tweek's arm and lifted him from his seat with great ease.  
Tweek didn't even know when he had had to run after Craig away from the office and out of the building in a matter of seconds. When he finally understood the situation, he resisted Craig's grip, who grabbed him with great strength from his elbow.  
"Let go! Gah!” He screeched, shuffling down the sidewalk and trying to break free of his grasp.  
Craig ignored his screams and only stopped when they were in front of a minimarket. He released it carelessly and Tweek almost fell to the floor.  
"You are a dick!" Tweek yelled once he had regained his balance and breath, affirmed from the lamp post there. Out of nowhere Craig gave a hoarse, loud laugh. The blonde stared at him more irritably than ever.  
"I'll buy some beers and we'll go" He told him, taking money out of his pockets. "If you cooperate with two dollars maybe we can buy more than one"  
Tweek's lips trembled with anger.  
"You are insane!" he exclaimed, walking away from Craig, who was looking at him with a permanent and stupid smile on his lips. "I'm leaving, if I'm lucky I can make it to my session on time." He turned quickly, ready to run away, but Craig was faster and grabbed his arm again.  
"You stay here," he ordered using his intimidating voice, Tweek froze in his place, fearing to face Craig's eyes. "You listened?"  
Tweek stood still for a few moments hesitating, but finally nodded slightly, surrendered to Craig's menacing aura.  
"Very well, do you have money?" He asked, returning to his flat voice, guiding Tweek to the store.  
Tweek nodded and passed him the bills from his wallet. His hands trembled in a mixture of anger, fear, and anxiety. He feared for his physical integrity and being committing an illegal act did not help him at all. Craig quickly and easily bought a six-pack of beer from a cheap brand. When you're a seventeen-year-old, the quality of alcohol doesn't really matter.  
"Come on," Craig ordered again with a plastic bag in his left hand and with the other he was dragging Tweek with him.  
Tweek looked alarmed at the bag.  
"B-but we are minors! What if someone sees us? ” he exclaimed in a high pitched, nervous voice. He suddenly opened his eyes in fright, remembering something even more important “Jesus Christ! We escaped from therapy to drink alcohol! My parents are going to sell me as a slave! I will die young of some infection by clandestine works! Gah! It's a lot of pressure! ” At that point he had stopped walking and was frantically tugging at his shirt.  
Craig watched him intently. Indeed Tweek seemed deranged and that sincerely amused him. When Tweek had finished his hyperventilated show, Craig put his arm around the blonde's shoulders, forcing him to walk at his own pace.  
"Shut up and trust me," he said in a calm and confident voice. "This will be a secret between you and me. Nobody will know"  
Tweek looked at him hesitantly and worried. Could he really trust Craig? Well, so far he had proven himself to be someone who kept secrets and to some extent cared for him, at least from the therapy boy's harassment. But there was something about Craig Tucker, something in his gaze, something in his attitude, that made him want to hide and walk away.  
"My therapist will know," Tweek muttered, discouraged.  
Craig stared at him for a long time, refusing to undo his hold.  
"Well, I won't let your parents sell you as a slave."

They took public transportation and walked a few blocks. Tweek kept pondering the matter, feeling his anxiety sink into his nerves. Finally, they reached the door of the Tuckers' house. Tweek was able to recognize it by going to Craig's birthdays multiple times when they were still kids. Years had passed since he had last entered, but the house remained the same, intact over the years.  
"Aren't your parents home?" Tweek asked, scared to be seen there, when they should both be on their therapy.  
"No, maybe my sister is here but it doesn't matter, she won't speak" he opened the door and both of them went to his room that was on the second floor. Tweek followed without saying a word, wanting to hide as soon as possible in Craig's bedroom to avoid anyone seeing him there. Just before entering the room, a freckled, red-haired pre-teen girl crossed the hall and looked at Tweek, not paying much attention to him as she was on her own way. Tweek froze, the girl had the same black eyes as her brother, just as disturbing.  
"I think your sister just saw me," said Tweek, entering Craig's room. The dark-haired boy closed the door behind him and then went to his bed and sat comfortably on it.  
“Don't worry, he won't speak. We have a deal” For some reason Craig's tone sounded scary for his visit. A deal? It sounded a bit satanic, especially if it involved a red-haired girl with hungry black eyes. Tweek preferred to divert his thoughts from that direction. From what he spent looking at Craig's room, it was the first time he had been there. Everything was surprisingly neat, the only furniture in the place was a simple computer desk, which was almost covered by a pile of notebooks and on one side was a tall and narrow bookcase full of books and action figures. The blue walls were adorned with some geek series posters and movie advertisements that Tweek did not know of. In front of the bed was a large and somewhat dated radio, covered with CDs. It was a simple room and personalized enough to give Tweek a glimpse of what his daily life was like.  
"What are you doing standing there like an idiot? Come sit down, ”Craig ordered, offering him a place in his bed.  
Timidly, Tweek obeyed and sat on the edge of the mattress, a safe distance from Craig. The dark-haired boy bent down to open the bag that rested at his feet and out of nowhere threw a can of beer at him that luckily Tweek could catch. For his part, Craig opened his and enjoyed a long sip of the drink. Tweek watched him closely, amazed to see Craig's familiarity with the beer, drinking it as if it were water. Unlike him, who had tasted beer once and nearly died trying.  
"Drink up," Craig commanded.  
And Tweek, already accustomed to obeying, brought the can to his lips and slowly took a sip, shuddering as he felt the cold, rough drink drip down his throat.  
"I don't understand why people like it so much," Tweek said, grimacing in disgust. Craig laughed at his companion's inexperience.  
"It is an acquired taste, as they say, once you get used to it you cannot stop drinking, it is like tobacco" Craig rummaged through the drawer of his nightstand and took out a box where he kept rolled tobacco. "You see?"  
"You're a vicious, Craig" Tweek was beginning to worry about the dark-haired boy's bad habits, if he continued like this he would die at forty, and of course nobody wants to die so young, or have a horrid old age, right? At least Tweek wanted to live long and have a decent old age.  
Suddenly Craig got up, scaring Tweek in the process, and with the can in hand began to search for something in his desk, after a few seconds he took a CD in his right hand and put it on the radio, he pressed a couple of buttons, and music began to play through the speakers on either side of the device.  
Craig smirked and went back to bed, only this time he lit a cigarette, opened the window above the bed and leaned against the frame, looking at the street in front of his house, few people were walking around the area.  
Tweek took a sip of his beer without getting used to the bitter taste yet, feeling comfortable with the music that filled the room.  
"I like them too," Tweek muttered as he hummed to the beat of the song.  
"What?" Craig asked after a few seconds, he had been stuck looking at whatever was out there.  
"I like this band too," Tweek repeated, watching as cigarette smoke wrapped a gray cloak around Craig's face, he could barely make out the smile that had formed on his lips.  
They were silent for a long time, enjoying the melodic rhythms of the songs and the mellow voice of the vocalist. Craig was already finishing his cigarette and starting his second can of beer while Tweek, without realizing it, had already finished his own while he had followed the detailed inspection of his partner's room. Surprised of himself, he opened another. Suddenly he felt thirsty.  
"see? it's not that bad" Craig looked at him amused. He stubbed out his cigarette butt on the window frame and lay back on the bed.  
"Um" Tweek didn't know what to say, he was embarrassed, so he decided to change the subject. "May I know why we ran away from the consultation?" he asked and took a long sip of his beer, avoiding eye contact. He wanted to ask for a while now. In fact, he had millions of questions in his head that didn't leave him alone.  
"Because I didn't feel like listening to my stupid therapist," he murmured, his lips on the can.  
"And what do I have to do with it?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you" this time the words were heard clearly.  
"W-why?" Tweek was confused, but he couldn't deny that he was flattered. It was something totally new to him that someone (and especially if that someone was Craig Tucker) wanted to hang out with him.  
"Just because, fuck, does everything have to have a reason?" Craig had started to piss off a little.  
"It should," Tweek muttered, looking away.  
Craig showed him his middle finger as he used to whenever he felt irritated and upset.  
"You sound just like my therapist" he frowned, clearly he was not at all to his liking "Always telling me what is right and what is wrong, how should I act, how should I speak, when should I speak, what should I say ... The fuck I care ”He threw the cigarette butt out the window angrily, looking uneasily at the path the small object had made on the horizon.  
Tweek was silent for a while, understanding Craig's situation a little.  
"Cynthia bothers me too, my therapist," Tweek said trying to sympathize with Craig. "She also treats me like I'm an idiot, talks to me like I'm a baby, and always tells me what to do in certain situations. Even my parents don't treat me that way. Although sometimes I vent with her, I don't like listening to her that much either ”  
"How long have you been going to therapy?" Craig leaned back on the bed, more relaxed with his hands on his can between his legs.  
"About seven months already" The blonde replied.  
"And has it been helping you?" Craig's gaze locked on Tweek hard. He shifted nervously.  
"I-I don't really know, I guess I'm calmer, now I can sleep with the help of the meds"  
Craig rolled his eyes, annoyed.  
“Now people need meds for everything, Tweek. Or at least what they are trying to convince us. People now look for drugs for help so they can continue dealing with the shit of everyday life, whether it's through medications, alcohol, or pot, for example. They are just placebos to keep trying to survive” Wow.  
Tweek fell silent, not really knowing what to say. He just limited himself to follow the instructions imposed by his therapy: medicate, eat balanced, stop drinking coffee, exercise. He had never really questioned it. Tweek honestly thought that only he had that problem, that the rest of the world dealt with life calmly and happily. The formula seemed simple for smart, normal people like Craig: finish school, work, find a partner and start a family. Be a good citizen and you will have a warm home and a bed to hug your wife every night. Unfortunately Tweek suffered a couple of complications that made that plan go downhill.  
Craig rose slightly to light another cigarette and took off his blue hat, revealing his short, messy black hair.  
"Come sit here with me, Tweek," Craig muttered, running to the side of the wall, leaving the blond a narrow gap.  
"W-what?" he asked altered. Being so close to Craig made him nervous.  
"Shut up and come here"  
Tweek had no choice but to listen and uncomfortably sitting next to him, he couldn't help but shiver and squirm a bit in the process. His shoulder pressed to Craig's.  
Craig turned his head toward Tweek, finding himself very close to each other, feeling their warm breaths collide. Craig smiled at Tweek's grimaces and held out his cigar.  
"Smoke and relax a little, dude. I'm not going to eat you ”  
"Are you crazy? Smoking kills you, in fact right now I'm slowly dying from being a passive smoker” Tweek blurted out, worried that his lungs would wither at the young age of seventeen.  
"Just smoke and shut up, it's not like you're going to die right now for taking a drag" Tweek looked at him suspiciously "I've already smoked two and look at me, alive and well"  
Tweek looked at the cigarette that was now between his trembling fingers and brought it to his lips, knowing that sooner or later Craig would use his authoritative voice and force him to do it anyway.  
"I don't know how to do it," Tweek muttered with the cigarette on his lips, doubtful.  
"You just breathe it in, hold it for a few seconds, and then boot it by the mouth."  
Tweek straightened up and obediently followed in the footsteps, but halfway through the procedure he caught up in the smoke, began to cough heavily, and his eyes filled with tears.  
Craig patted him on the back and took the cigarette from him, now taking a drag on him.  
"Okay, we have a lot of time to practice it"  
Tweek rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his beer to ease the pain in his throat. He said nothing, but the truth was that he had been very surprised by what Craig had said. Did that mean they would still be spending time together? Were they friends now?  
Tweek leaned against the wall next to Craig and peered closely at his profile. It had started to get dark and the light made Craig's face look particularly dazzling. The dark-haired boy was not one of the most handsome, he had a common and pale face, a somewhat prominent nose, with a tiny almost undetectable curvature that Tweek could just inspect when being so close. His lips were almost as pale as his face, neither thick nor thin and with a firm texture. His black eyes always made him look tired and bored under his black eyebrows, he also had a stubble that was beginning to appear on his chin and part of his cheeks that made him look scruffy and also made him look older for his age (now he could understand why he bought alcohol without problems). Tweek liked his face, he was manly and attractive in a different way, he clearly didn't have Zac Efron's face, but he liked him more this way.  
Craig stubbed out his cigarette and an icy breeze blew into the room. Suddenly the dark-haired boy shifted his position and leaned down, laying his head on Tweek's lap.  
The blonde was greatly intimidated by the sudden closeness, his first instinct being to startle and put his hands on Craig's head to pull him away from him. "Ggh Craig! no-"  
Craig brought his hand to Tweek's knee to avoid being separated. "Let me be, even for a little while," he muttered and closed his eyes. Tweek, who was ready to pull his hair to get him away, stopped at the sudden vulnerability his companion was showing at the moment. His heart pounded in his chest and his face felt hot with embarrassment.  
His hand that was now resting on Craig's head slowly began to move smoothly, making something like a gesture of affection, like that, without realizing it. At this, he heard the other boy sigh and relax on his legs. A strange feeling ran through his body, an indescribable desire to want to take care of him overwhelmed him. It was a surreal scene being set by the last song on the album that Craig had put on the radio.  
Once the songs on the album finished playing and silence filled the room, Tweek began to feel how heavy the other boy’s head was on his lap and, consequently, how heavy his body felt around his own. The difference in their body structures was evident and especially in that position. Craig was a tall guy, one of the tallest in his class, while Tweek was a little shorter than his peers' average, more than one girl being taller than him. It was funny that in this context, Tweek felt a desire to protect him.  
"I don't understand," Tweek murmured slowly.  
"What thing?" Craig replied immediately, his voice just as slow, not wanting to break the atmosphere that had formed around them. His eyes remained closed and his large, heavy hand rested comfortably on the blonde's knee.  
Tweek raised his hands to his mouth, surprised to have thought out loud. That was supposed to have stayed on his mind.  
"N-Nothing"  
"Come on, you can tell me, you trust me, right?"  
Tweek nodded slightly, because he had truly begun to trust him. If he did not pay attention to Craig’s intimidating essence, he realized that deep down he was completely sincere at all times.  
"I don't understand this," he confessed, gently placing his hand on Craig's black hair.  
Craig was silent for a moment, then rose from his lap and sat back up in bed.  
Oh God! Tweek thought, closing his eyes in fear and shrinking instead. Why did I say that ?! He will think I'm disgusting! He’ll want to kill me!  
"Does it even matter?" he finally said, the voice was clear.  
Tweek opened his eyes, not feeling any hint of aggression against him, and met Craig's sincere gaze. And in those black eyes he knew the answer.


	4. Interlude

Tweek returned home that day around 9:30 pm. He had spent the afternoon at Craig's house drinking beers, listening to music and, after the strange and intimate moment they shared, just hanged out like normal teens.  
He didn’t believe it himself.  
It had all been very strange, but in the end he had enjoyed it, he had to admit it, but he was still surprised. Out of nowhere they had become friends, or something like that.  
On his way home he remembered everything that had happened, wondering if he had made it up or dreamed it. It was so unreal. But the heat on his cheeks and the slight wobble in his legs as he walked against the sidewalk made him see that yes, that he had been drinking beers in Craig's room as if it were the most normal thing in the world, as if they were best friends. And to some extent he felt like it.  
He was happy that he had gotten to know the mysterious Craig Tucker a bit more and hoped to get to know even more now.  
He arrived home cold with his hair a bit wet from the fine drizzle that fell on the always frozen South Park. In his home his parents were waiting for him in the living room, enjoying a very hot coffee, which made Tweek’s mouth water when he saw it. When the blonde entered the room, his mother stared at him while his father took a long sip of his coffee.  
"Sweetie! Why did you take so long?" She asked approaching him and taking him by the arms, amazed at how cold they were.  
"I-I went to t-therapy," he lied, looking away. He knew that if he saw his mother in the eyes he would tell the truth in less than two seconds. "And then I went to a classmate's house ... to do some homework," he murmured the latter, knowing very well that he never went to anyone's house since it was a lot of pressure for him and that his parents would find him strange and start asking questions.   
What had happened in the afternoon was a secret. A secret between Craig and him.  
His father approached him with his favorite mug full of delicious coffee and passed it to him with affection.  
"You must tell us before Tweek, you know that we get very worried if you disappear all afternoon without saying a word" said Mr. Tweak reproachfully and then smiled gently "Now have your coffee and go to bed"

Days passed and Craig kept ignoring him like before. Tweek had already begun to think that everything that had happened between them had been part of his imagination, he even believed that all those days when Craig had sat next to him in the waiting room had been nothing more than an illusion. But, and if that were true, why had he chosen Craig to be part of his idiotic fantasies? Was he really so obsessed with him that he had imagined him being his friend? Was he so in need of attention? Tweek feared that he had gone mad and that terrified him.  
But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help but keep watching the boy from afar at school halls. He couldn't help but keep waiting for a signal from him every day. And he could not help imagining him next to him to confront the stalker boy again, who didn’t stop bothering him. But nothing really happened. 

That Saturday morning, a tapping in the window of his room woke him up. Tweek opened his eyes somewhat annoyed by the noise at ... he saw his watch, at eight in the morning, he put a cushion over his head hoping that the tapping would disappear but it didn’t. Irritated, he stood up and went to his window while yawning lazily. He jumped when he was about to open the window and a pebble hit the glass, letting him know the source of the noise. What the hell…?  
Fearfully he opened the window believing that a hitman would come after him to kill him with a super machine gun and slowly peeked out the window frame.  
"Hey!" Tweek's heart skipped a beat and he immediately looked down to find a blue stain that he recognized immediately.  
"What are you doing?" The words came out of his mouth, between the cold as he felt the frozen breeze hit his bare arms and the surprise of seeing Craig there. As if it were a dream.  
"Get down," Craig ordered and then walked to the entrance door.  
Tweek didn't think twice, he didn’t worried about closing the window or putting on a jacket, he just quickly put on his sneakers. He went down to the first floor as fast as his clumsy feet would allow and opened the front door to his house.  
There he was, smiling slightly. So real it hurt.  
Tweek rubbed his eyes and blinked several times in a row, making sure it was neither part of his imagination nor a dream.  
"can I enter?" Craig asked looking into the house.  
Tweek nodded quickly and let him in and closed the door behind him. Craig, for his part, made his way to the living room as normally as if it were his own home.  
"What are you doing here?" Tweek asked confused.  
"I come to have breakfast" he replied and glanced at the kitchen "I hope it doesn't bother you"  
Tweek was silent for a few moments, completely confused. Craig stared at him and the blonde knew there was no time to lose. There was a breakfast to make.  
Tweek made the coffee while Craig toasted the bread and so quickly breakfast was ready. They sat down to eat at the table in the spacious kitchen. Craig practically devoured his toast and Tweek kept watching him with the mug pressed to his lips. His attention was drawn to the way Craig’s eyebrows made his eyes disappear completely when he lowered his head, or how the breadcrumbs were trapped in his incipient beard and especially how his long and large fingers firmly held the ear of the mug. He was so enraptured with his figure, his strange and mysterious figure, that did not go at all with the scenery of his kitchen.  
"And your parents?" Craig asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
Tweek was startled to hear his hoarse voice after the long, soft silence that had settled in the room.  
"Working in the cafe," he muttered and finished the rest of the coffee in a single sip.  
"You don't work there anymore?" asked the boy, raising the bread to his mouth. Tweek blushed in surprise. Did Craig pay attention to him?  
"Yes, sometimes. The therapist recommended that I stop working so much on the cafe, that it was healthier to focus only on studies... ” He explained as he felt his ears burn, it had been some time since someone had asked him about details of his life. Tweek didn't really have any close friends to share his intimacy with, the only person he considered as such was Wendy, but they hadn't spoken like they used to in a long time. Wendy was a hard-working and very intelligent girl, so she was always studying or in student activities as president of the student council. When they talked it was because Wendy approached him, Tweek did not want to be a hindrance to her or interfere with her daily activities.  
"And how are the studies going, then?" Craig smiled at him somewhat haughty, he knew the answer, but Tweek was already getting used to his expression of superiority so he answered honestly.  
"Not very well ..." he admitted embarrassed. School was very difficult for him. Although the medications were beginning to work and now he could concentrate on classes, he was very behind in all of them, product of years of neglect, due to his disorder doing homework or exams was a titanic job, and sometimes he still had to do shifts at the cafe a few times a week so it was an extra responsibility and his parents were so focused on the family business that they didn’t pay much attention to him. Tweek nervously fiddled with his napkin, folding and unfolding it.  
"In which class are you doing worse?" Craig fixed his gaze on Tweek's eager fingers.  
"Emm... in all the classes that have to do with numbers and abstract things" he replied and raised his gaze to meet the black eyes that looked at him patiently. Craig was very smart, Tweek knew it, over the years he had shared more than one class with him. His constant boredom face was just a mask that hid his bright and awake mind. Or maybe, Tweek thought, he always looked bored because he was too smart for the mundane life in South Park.

"If you want ... I can help you someday ...?" Craig looked away slightly and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his proposal had sounded like a question at the end. He closed his mouth and his lips became a stiff line.  
"Ah! N-no, you don't have to worry! ” Tweek exclaimed quickly, was he crazy ?! What Tweek wanted least was to be a nuisance to him. Or worse, Craig would realize how stupid he was and make fun of him! “II have been raising my grades lately. You know, therapy and medications help a lot” he smiled nervously as he looked intently at him. Craig sighed and nodded with an indecipherable expression. "But I'm really good at making pastries!" he exclaimed, desperate to prove that he was not a complete human failure "Sometimes we sell my cupcakes in the cafe"  
Craig smiled at him incredulously raising an eyebrow. "Really? Then I'll have to go shopping sometime,” he said as he got up from the table and began to take away the dishes.  
Tweek blushed at the promise that Craig would try his pastry he looked at those hands picking up his mug, so naturally that it seemed that all those days that Craig had ignored him at school and all those days where he hadn't shown up at therapy had been just a dream.  
"W-Why are you here?" he asked inadvertently, his lips moving on their own.  
"Does it bother you?" Tweek looked up at the dark-haired boy, his mug in hand.  
"Is not that" Tweek cringed instead. He hated when Craig used that tone on him. "It's just ... it's been a while since you spoke to me ... and I thought that ..." He pursed his lips, feeling red with embarrassment. He was an idiot, they did not have any type of relation so Craig didn’t owe him anything.  
"Ah ..." Craig mused, placing the dishes on the sink. He brought his lips together in a line and frowned, his black brows drawing together. He rolled up the sleeves of his T-shirt and took the sponge applying detergent. "I spent the night at Token’s and on the way to my home this morning I passed through this area and remembered that you lived around here ... I wanted to see you and I came ... So sorry?"  
Tweek sat looking at him, incredulous of what his eyes were witnessing in the kitchen of his house. Two absolutely bizarre and surreal events were taking place: 1. Craig was washing the dishes of their breakfast, and 2. Craig had apologized. Was he dreaming? He brought his fingers to his arm and pinched himself. Ouch! God, He was awake! Tweek opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what. He felt a little silly. All of this situation with Craig was very strange. He had so many questions to ask him, to clarify the type of relationship they were having. The blonde needed coherence and clarity desperately in his life. But at the same time, he had no courage to ask for explanations. Craig was an indecipherable boy and he feared that if he insisted more on clarifying things and demanding his friendship, he would end up shooing him away or even worse, Craig would end up hating him for being pathetic and clingy.  
Craig wiped his hands on a cloth and Tweek could see his embarrassed little gestures. “D-don't worry. It really doesn't matter, ”he finished saying, losing the battle against his insecurity.  
Craig smiled slightly in response, suddenly looking shy. "Can we watch some television?" Asked the dark-haired boy, pointing to the television in the living room. Again he took Tweek by surprise, whose heart sped up a bit at the question.  
"Yeah! Thanks for doing the dishes, you didn't have to ”, he thanked him and they both went to the living room. Craig shrugged.  
They sat on the fluffy sofa, side by side, getting used to the closeness of their bodies and the touch of their shoulders together. They didn't have to be so close, there was enough room to keep their distance, but Craig had sat so close that he had almost fallen on top of Tweek. But he didn’t resist either, inside he was desperate for a little attention and human contact, so he did not complain about receiving the warmth that emanated from Craig’s body.  
Craig immediately grabbed the remote control and began to zap, changing channels quickly, barely letting them see what they were giving in each one. Apparently he had no channel in mind.  
"Why haven’t you been going to therapy?" Tweek asked, giving himself courage, after a long time in which Craig hadn’t yet decided on a channel.  
"I don't want to go anymore," Craig replied seriously, staring at the screen "I really don't see the point"  
"B-but you have to go!" Tweek exclaimed sounding more desperate than he would have liked. Suddenly he felt bad, scared that his routine would disappear forever. He looked down at his knuckles resting rigidly on his knees. Fuck! He was so ridiculous and pathetic. Tweek hated himself.  
Craig stopped his search and left him on a cooking show. He turned his head and stared at Tweek.  
"Have you missed me that much?" He said, completely serious, leaving Tweek speechless. There was not a trace of joke in his words.  
Tweek blushed, head down, unable to see those black eyes that seemed to see his soul.  
"Th-that boy keeps harassing me" she whispered as an excuse. It was true, the boy had returned to his old and bad habit, but Tweek wasn’t bothered him as much, he could put up with it as he had been holding it for so many months before. But if Craig wasn't there ...  
Craig was silent for a moment, seemed to be thinking.  
"Mmm .." he muttered suddenly, narrowing his eyes. Tweek looked at him out of the corner of his eye, curious about his reaction. "I suppose I could go with you ... but I'm not going back to therapy"  
Tweek looked at him with wide, happy eyes.  
"Really?" A smile crept onto his lips.  
"Yes," he replied, suddenly uncomfortable. "Now let's see Hell’s Kitchen, okay?"

And while Tweek wasn't sure Craig would keep his word, surprisingly he did. He would come and sit next to him, under the curious gaze of the receptionist, who was surprised to see him there when he no longer took his appointments, but the taller boy didn’t care.  
The stalker boy didn't bother them again. When he saw Craig walk through the door again, he stared at him with a scary look in his black eyes and scoot as far away from Tweek as possible. The blonde watched the scene with pleasure and was even proud to have someone like Craig by his side, sitting there just for him.  
Also, they had started to create a new routine together: after Tweek anxiously left his therapy, a little scared of not meeting the other boy there (although he was always there, intact as he had left him) they were going to Craig's house to spend time and hang out together and sometimes even chatted a little at school, in the hallways between classes.  
And even his therapist noticed him more happy. But no matter how hard she tried, she hadn't been able to get the truth out of him, the reason for his happiness. The deal between Tweek and Craig was a secret that only they could know and that only they could enjoy.


	5. Falling moon

Every Sunday Tweek finishes his homework around six in the afternoon. That way he had time to relax and do whatever he wanted for the rest of the afternoon and made sure he had everything ready for the next day, so he didn't worry about it either. But on that Sunday he was over earlier than normal since he didn't have as much homework to do. He turned on his computer that lay in the corner of his room. It was an old junk but still worked ok. Tweek was not a fan of technology, in fact the more modern the device the more anxiety caused him, he prefered the simple artifacts and the ones Tweek was sure that no CIA agent spied on him. His computer might be outdated but it was still good for playing WoW. Not that he was a fan of that game, but he couldn’t deny that it entertained him, especially when he met his classmates at games and recreated their childhood memories.  
Tweek was staring at the screen with his big eyes reflecting the graphics of the game, when his mother entered his room with delicate steps. When you had a child like Tweek, you learned to be smooth with movement.  
"Son" she called him. But Tweek was very absorbed in his game with the headphones covering his ears and his hand clutching the mouse. The woman put her slim hand on the blonde's shoulder and gently shook it.  
Tweek quickly turned his head as he jumped.  
"Gah! What’s the matter?" he exclaimed as his entire body shook and he took the headphones out of his ears to listen to his mom.  
"Get downstairs. The Tuckers' son is here and wants to see you,” his mother replied with a warm smile.  
Tweek opened his eyes, totally surprised. What the hell was Craig doing there? And Sunday at dusk. This was strange, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it.  
"What did he said?"  
"Not much, just that he needed to see you," his mother mumbled, putting her fingers on his chin. "Well, sure that boy has grown up, he looks much older for his age. And to think that until recently he was just a child. ” She said speaking more to herself than to her son, feeling the passing of the years on her shoulders.  
"O-ok, tell him I'll be right down" Her mother nodded and left the room. Tweek quickly shut down his computer without even worrying about saying goodbye to Kevin, who had been his playmate for an hour, and excitedly descended the stairs while wringing his hands in nervousness.  
In the living room, he met Craig who had taken the trouble to sit in an armchair while waiting for him, his right hand playing with some keys while his gaze was fixed on the wall, family photos hanging there. When Tweek entered the place Craig quickly looked at him. Their eyes met as they had so many times before.  
"What are you doing here?" Tweek asked, approaching him.  
"I come to get you" He replied with a small playful smile on his lips.  
Tweek frowned.  
"Craig, it's Sunday and it's almost night," he reminded him.  
Craig nodded.  
"I know, but it's a different kind of day"  
"And where exactly would we go?"  
"A place" Craig said at the blonde's puzzled look. "Take it easy, I promise to bring you home safe and early enough"  
"T-that's not the case, I don't think my parents will let me out."  
Craig gave him a defiant look and stood up vigorously. He made his way to the dining room where Tweek's parents were drinking coffee and chatting about how grown up the visitor was. When they saw him enter they looked at him curious, the truth was that both were very surprised about Craig's visit, as far as they knew Craig was not part of their son's circle of friends.  
"Can Tweek come to my house now?" He asked calmly as Tweek kept stirring behind him. The sudden situation made him extremely anxious.  
Both parents looked at each other incredulously.  
"Are you aware of what time and day it is, young man?" Tweek's father asked.  
"Sure, it's only seven. Tweek will be back before ten. ” Tweek's parents looked at him with doubt and Tweek's mother opened her mouth to answer him, but the tal teen came forward and rudely told them: "It will be so." Craig's voice sounded very confident and with even a slight tone of authority. Tweek couldn't believe he had used that tone with his parents, he wanted to die.  
"A-alright," Mr. Tweak finally said with a grimace, and Tweek could recognize in his gesture that he had felt Craig's energy on himself and could not contradict him. "At ten I want you here Tweek" He said this time to the blond looking at him in dismay. "Remember that tomorrow you have school and then shift at the cafe"  
Tweek nodded enthusiastically and with a shy smile thanked his parents. It was the first time that he had been given such a permit.  
He put on his brown jacket from the thrift store, knowing that outside it was cold and what they would have to walk to the house of Craig, who by the way had a quite light sweater for the occasion. He said goodbye to his parents and they went outside.  
Tweek had his eyes glued to Craig's torso, thinking how he couldn't shiver with cold as a frozen wind hit their faces, making their noses and cheeks red.  
"A-aren't you cold, Craig?"  
"Yes"  
"You will die of hypothermia if you walk like this!" Tweek exclaimed really scared and waving his arms over him.  
Craig smiled at him, showing his slightly irregular teeth that he rarely showed.  
“Relax. I'm driving. ”And he waved the keys Tweek had seen earlier in front of his face.  
It was then that Tweek looked up and over Craig's shoulder saw a dark blue car parked in front of his house.  
"That?" he asked approaching the car, opening his green eyes in surprise.  
"Yeah. Come on, get on," he answered satisfied with the reaction of his classmate and they both got into the car quickly, wanting to escape the cold wind.  
Tweek watched the inside of the car with his big eyes, feeling a delight on the worn leather seat. This was not a luxurious or modern car, it was clearly an used and old one, but it was quite cozy.  
Craig smiled slightly as Tweek watched closely and started the vehicle, which growled loudly and shook a little before leaving.  
"Since when do you know how to drive?" Tweek inquired as he put his seat belt around his body.  
"For almost two years" he replied without taking his eyes off the road.  
"Is this your car, then?" Tweek muttered, adjusting himself o the seat, after he made sure that Craig was driving well enough not to worry about dying in a car accident.  
"Yes, do you like it?" Craig asked as he turned on the radio, an unfamiliar but pleasant tune flooded the vehicle.  
"I like it, it's very simple" Tweek answered looking out the window as a light drizzle fell on South Park. "I didn't know you had a car"  
"They gave it to me today" The taller boy smiled slightly, without taking his eyes off the road.  
Tweek turned his face and looked at him oddly.  
"Is it your birthday or what?" He raised an eyebrow and watched Craig laugh.  
"Exactly"  
Tweek gasped at the revelation.  
"OMG! And I have no gift for you! I’m so sorry Craig! I had no idea!" he exclaimed sincerely very embarrassed as he put his hands to his hair.  
"Relax, I'm not interested in gifts"  
“I promise I will give you something, Craig! My God, I’m so embarrassed ”Tweek took his head in his hands and looked at the reflection of the other boby in the window, feeling like an idiot for not knowing that a day like that that boy had come into the world. What kind of things could he gift Craig? He knew so little about his tastes, he would have to campaign to get to know him better to make a good gift. Jesus! Gift giving was so much pressure, but doing none was even worse!  
They sat in silence for a while listening to what appeared to be a radio special from some band from the 1970s, each in their own thoughts. Tweek was anxiously turning the subject of the gift when he suddenly noticed that there were no more houses on the road and that little by little the trees began to appear, a large green mass was peeking out of the sides of the car.  
"Craig, where are we going?" He asked in alarm, tugging at the sleeves of his thick jacket.  
Craig didn't answer and just turned the handlebars and made a right turn onto a narrow dirt and mud path through the forest, under Tweek's uneasy gaze. After a few seconds he stopped in front of the small lake. They were at Stark’s Pond.  
"We're here," Craig announced as he pulled a large navy jacket from the rear seats and then exited the vehicle. Tweek followed him with a somewhat suspicious look but still opened the door and facing the cold, he got out.  
Stark's Pond was silent and dark, which rarely happened. This place was the favorite place for teens in South Park to party, get high, and hang out away from school and away from pesky parents. Tweek had once been to one of the social events that happened there on the weekends. He had been pressured by Kenny, the rebellious boy of his generation with whom he chatted from time to time. The distortion he had seen that night would never be erased from his memory, let alone the kiss he had had with a boy from North Park that he neither knew nor ever saw again in his life. That had been Tweek’s first kiss and he regretted that it had been at a stupid, clandestine party at Stark’s Pond in the midst of a crowd of intoxicated teens.  
Now the place seemed different compared to that night. It was serene, a light layer of frost moistened the ground and the moon was reflected calmly in the water. There was only the faint whisper of the wind around them.  
Craig went ahead of him and sat down on the bench closest to them. The place was full of benches and tables improvised by the youth. Tweek followed him and sat next to him, being extremely careful not to get dirty or sit on the broken plank of the bench.  
"I like coming here on Sundays, it's nice and boring," Craig declared, his voice humming amid the damp silence. "Not like when it's full of people and trash. Have you ever come to the parties they make here? ” He asked, posing one of his arms on the bench, passing behind the neck of Tweek, so naturally that the blonde felt ashamed to feel his stomach tickle at the gesture.  
"Yes, I have" he replied, to which Craig looked surprised. Craig honestly didn't expect it and he laughed a little. "It was only once! The place’s much better like this anyway… ”Tweek tried to defend himself, he looked towards the dark lake. Inside him, Tweek was grateful that Craig wasn’t interested in school gossip. That fateful night had been the origin of a series of bullying situations that had haunted him in recent years. Over time the harassment had subsided considerably, the bullies had grown bored of him, though Tweek still occasionally received unpleasant reminders.  
Tweek stared at his classmate in the whitish moonlight. Shadows formed from the reliefs on his face and made him extremely intriguing and beautiful. He wanted to curl up in the warmth emanating from Craig’s body, from his chest. But Tweek knew it was impossible. Craig attracted him, but he also feared him. Despite being normally a calm boy, Craig had a violent energy behind that mask of "nothing matters to me, everything is boring", and he sensed that in the slightest carelessness he would be a prey to such violence.  
“Yes, the place’s is much better this way. People are stupid and don't take care of it. They take it for granted that it is exclusively for their own use and do not realize that here life is different. The ecosystem of this place is really incredible Tweek, you would be amazed to know the number of different amphibians and insects that coexist here” Craig began to speak, surprising Tweek with his specific knowledge of the ecology of the area. Tweek knew he was a smart boy but had no idea he liked those topics. Tweek stood there in silence, listening to the other boy give him a lesson on ecosystems, insects and animals, as well as listening to him complain about the imbecility of the human race. Finally, Tweek found himself admiring his black eyes that shone with absurd intensity, eyes that were fixed on the black waters of the lake and then moved to meet those of Tweek, who had been looking at him for a long time.  
"Happy birthday, Craig," Tweek whispered, barely moving his lips. Moved by the intimacy of the moment.  
The dark-haired boy looked at Tweek with a strange gesture, and was reflected in the blonde's clear eyes, which looked at him with annoying innocence. He twisted his mouth.  
Craig felt a strange pressure in his stomach, as if he wanted to vomit. But he knew it wasn't that, he didn't want to throw up. Saliva accumulated on his palate, hunger made room at the bottom of his belly.  
Craig turned his body closer to Tweek and his arm behind Tweek curved to imprison him in a semi-hug. Tweek was startled by the sudden movement and before he knew it Craig's face was inches from his. Their icy, wet noses brushed.  
Craig trembled slightly as he felt Tweek's nervous breath tickle his lips and without further thought, he closed the distance between their mouths, sealing them in a kiss.  
Tweek felt a hole in his chest, as if his heart had stopped beating. He held his breath automatically and closed his eyes tightly, placing both hands on Craig's chest, in an unconscious bluff to push him away.  
Craig's warm lips pressed against his. Tweek stood still while his brain worked like crazy. Millions of thoughts and questions crossed his mind but he couldn't coordinate or make them work. The hand that lay on his back moved to his waist and clung there. A shiver ran down his back as the taller teen began to move his lips seeking to move the shy kiss and Tweek tensed at the realization. He was terrified.  
But he still didn't separate from Craig, nor did he stop him. He couldn’t do it.  
Little by little he gave in and very shyly moved his lips, molding them to Craig's and joining his solitary rhythm.  
Tweek's heart threatened to escape from his chest and he suddenly felt very hot under his thick coat even though they were under a freezing starry night. Craig opened his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss with his tongue, looking for a space where he could enter Tweek's mouth, who, feeling that humidity, felt that his heart could not stop. He was going to explode.  
With unexpected force he pulled Craig away from him, who was already almost on top of him. With the palm of his hands he pushed Craig back into place, then covered his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. He felt his head spin and his body light as if it were floating. But most of all, anxiety was beginning to appear.  
"I-I think you should take me home," Tweek muttered as he tried to control his breathing. His voice sounded shaky and choked.  
Craig stiffened like a living statue with his big hands clasped in his lap. Lips glued in a straight line, his eyes glowing with frustration. Tweek could only watch him for a few seconds before looking away, he was afraid.  
"Come on," Craig finally said, angry. He stood up and walked toward the vehicle in long, quick steps, without looking back.

The way to Tweek’s house had been extremely fast, although Tweek feared for his safety as a co-pilot, inside he appreciated it, he wanted to be at his house as soon as possible. During the ride Tweek could only glance briefly at Craig's hands that held the handlebar tight, his knuckles painted white, it was enough to give him a mini panic attack. When he arrived he didn't even have the courage to say goodbye to Craig and went straight to his room, letting his parents know that he had arrived well before ten as promised.  
That night Tweek was unable to sleep. Lying in his bed he had been awake all night looking at his ceiling. His brain seemed to have disconnected from his body, functioning independently. The feeling of Craig’s warm lips moving against his burned his skin.  
Tweek was confused and terrified. Absolutely nothing made sense! Nothing good could happen from now on, he thought, all the calculated odds stacked in his brain, plunging into chaos of uncertainty and bad omen. He wanted the night to devour him and never spit him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's why I put the dubious consent tag! Don't kiss anyone without consent mmokey?  
> Next chapters ready but coming next week uwu  
> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> follow me on my twitter @craigtucker250


	6. Mars

The floor slipped from his feet, making the walk from his brand-new second-hand car to his front door an odyssey. It was a miracle that he had arrived safe and sound, and that his car had not hit a lamppost.

After leaving Tweek at his house, after seeing his messy hair for the last time, he went away with his lips tight and his fingers clutched angrily at the handlebar to buy a bottle of beer. He bought the cheapest one he found in a bar open 24/7 for drunken hustlers, and he drank it down in a rush, thirsty to lose consciousness as soon as possible.

The next morning, when his alarm went off and woke him up, he felt as if an ax had been buried in the middle of his skull. His head was heavy and his eyes burned, it was the hangover.

He threw his alarm clock at the other side of his room and buried his face in the pillow. His mind wandered into what had happened the night before and he let out an angry growl. He remembered Tweek's face and wanted to pluck out his eyes with his fingernails, so that he would never again feel his green gaze that made him sick. He remembered his disgusting desire to kiss him and that, like the idiot he was, he did not resist and did. He remembered how good it felt to be in possession of that hot, wet mouth. He remembered the grimace of disgust (because he was sure it was disgust) that the blonde had after that wonderful kiss that ended up being his downfall. His stomach hurt.

Amidst his vague memories, a knock on the door, which sounded to Craig as if the damn Third World War had started, made him remember that he must get out of bed.

"Craig! Don't think I'll put up with your laziness today! Go take a shower right now! ” Her mother roared behind the door.

Craig threw an object that bounced off the door (after he had flipped her, of course) to make her understand that he was awake and had heard her.

After struggling against his own bed to go to take a shower and had already gone downstairs to breakfast, fresher, but no less recovered from his headache, his parents decided to use the occasion for a small  _ chat _ .

Craig listened to them speak as he sipped his boxed fruit juice, he didn't want to cause any more trouble, his headache was killing him. And his parents reminded him of what had happened when he got home, because, God, he didn't remember anything that they told him with anger and reproach, he didn't remember how bad it had been. Did he really threw up on the carpet? Did he really tell Tricia that she was a fucking slut in front of his parents? Maybe he hadn't just had beer after all. Fuck, he didn’t even knew.

In the end, the talk ended with "Even if it was your birthday, you have no right to arrive home in that state" and a "You are punished for a month without driving, so you will learn to respect this home", which did nothing to help his headache. He was furious and showed it to his parents by showing him his infamous finger, which his parents returned with the same gesture.

That Monday he had planned to get to school in his new car and show it off to his friends and then maybe invite them to run away with him and celebrate his late birthday, but instead he had to take the public transportation which was full of people. The cold and the drizzle did not help at all either. That Monday would be a shitty day, nice way to end his birthday, and it is not that he was one of those people who gave much importance to birthday dates and celebrations, but at least he did not expect it to be worse than the rest of the year.

Craig arrived to school shivering from the cold and thanks to Jesus, he still wore his blue chullo, it had started to rain as if the sky was melting. The headache was still there.

He found Token and Clyde talking in the hall near his locker and when they looked at him they immediately realized the bad humor on him.

"What's wrong Craig? You look like a fucking zombie, ”Clyde muttered, watching him uneasily.

"Clyde is right" Wow, Clyde was right, if Token admitted it something really wrong was happening that Monday. "Wait, are you hungover?" he asked looking at him more closely. Craig had a hideous gesture on his face, his eyes red.

Craig busied himself ignoring them as he pulled out a few things from his locker.

"Anyway, happy late birthday, Bro." Token smiled showing off his perfect teeth -every time Craig saw them he closed his own mouth immediately- and Token hugged him with his strong arms. Craig received it reluctantly.

"Feliz cumpleños!" Clyde hummed in Spanish, flaunting his poor command of the language and clapping him affectionately on the shoulder, "Me and Token have a gift for you, but we will show it to you later, when you show us your new car"

Craig pursed his lips and closed his locker tightly, creating a loud metallic sound, he turned on his feet and walked to his first class, completely ignoring his friends, who stared at him in surprise at his reaction. Craig sure could be a huge asshole when he wanted to.

Craig knew he had been rude but he honestly didn't give a shit. His head threatened to explode and burst his brains out at any moment, and remembering his punishment only make it worse. He knew that sooner or later he would tell his friends what happened (not  _ everything _ though), but right now he wanted to be by himself.

The entire period before lunch break he was in silence, his thick eyebrows furrowed and his hands laid in his pockets. There was only one idea that kept ruminating in his burning head: it was all Tweek's fault.

If that little bastard hadn't rejected him the way he did - because yes, he had rejected him and Craig had already admitted it - everything would be different, he would not have come home drunk, nor would he have vomited on the valuable carpet of his bitch of a mother, he wouldn't have called his bitch of a sister stupid names, his parents wouldn't have punished him and now he could be away from school, with his friends, in his new car and doing who knows what, but surely having fun. And he wouldn't have that excruciating headache.

No. The origin of his problems was not that.

The fault was still Tweek’s: his delicate face, his messy blond hair and his big eyes that always watched him with a mixture of fear and adoration. The fault was Tweek's, yes, because he had tricked him into an immoral flirtation with no return. Craig was just a guy! A weak man! He knew that each time they were together, he was plunged deeper and deeper into unknown and extremely dangerous territory. But that blonde had bewitched him, making him do things he would never have allowed himself to do before.

The next time Craig saw him he didn't know what he would do. He wasn't sure if he would kiss him or just punch his ridiculous face.

But by the time he rang the bell that announced lunchtime, his head had grown cold and he no longer felt like hitting people in the face (Although Cartman almost had a broken nose that morning because of a stupid comment he had made, so stupid Craig didn't even remember what it was later) He had thought better of it and decided to look out for Tweek and talk to him. That way he would solve his problems as an adult and be calmer. Talking, that was the most intelligent, rational way, he told himself.

"Hey, bro. Will you tell us what happened yesterday? ” Clyde insisted holding a burrito in his hand. The three of them were sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria with Jimmy, another of their closest friends.

"wa-wa-wa-wa-wasn't your bi-birthday yesterday?" Jimmy asked turning to Craig, who took a bite out of his burger with no expression on his face as he nodded. “Happy Birthday m-m-man, let’s do a party this weekend”

"Nah, dude, Craig’s too boring, and today he is in a shitty mood and he doesn't want to tell us why," Clyde sputtered, waving his burrito in the air, bits of the burrito's contents flying out in all directions, and the brunette won the annoying gestures of his friends. "Today we were supposed to go out to celebrate but I don't think so with this shitty attitude" he commented, looking at Craig with disdain and disappointment.

Craig continued to ignore them and absentmindedly took a sip from his coke. His gaze searching for a blond, trembling teen, he scanned the cafeteria carefully, his black eyes went over each table, each seat, while his friends continued talking about him.

Where would that bastard be? Was he hiding from him? Unfortunately he knew that Tweek was capable of that. But the unfortunate blond knew very little that it was impossible to escape from Craig Tucker.

"Craig, hey Craig" Clyde's voice felt in the distance, even though he was sitting next to him "What are you looking for?" Clyde shot a glance following the path of his friend's gaze. Craig was a tough boy to deal with his constant shitty attitude, but after years of close friendship Clyde couldn't help but worry about him.

The dark-haired boy ignored him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Token asked watching his friend walk away from the table "You still have lunch"

"I'll be back in a bit," Craig replied, his voice hoarse after being silent all morning.

Slowly he went to one of the corners of the cafeteria, which was on the other side of where he was having lunch and, little by little, he was spotting his blonde who had escaped him. 

Tweek was sitting next to Kevin and Red, with whom he usually had lunch, and quickly the shorter boy realized that Craig was walking towards him, he met his gaze for split second just to immediately look away, but it was too late, Craig was already standing a few feets from him.

"Hey Tweek," Craig greeted, staring down at him.

Tweek kept his eyes on the milk box that replaced a full lunch and gave an awkward small laugh. Kevin and Red watched the scene closely, surprised to see the two weirdest boys of their generation interacting.

"Craig? What are you doing here?" Red asked, puzzled. Despite the fact that Craig was her cousin they didn’t usually talk at school, they had the silent agreement to respect their personal spaces, seeing each other from time to time in family meetings was more than enough.

"I want to talk to Tweek," he replied simply, his hands in the pockets of his jeans jacket.

"W-What do you want?" Tweek asked stammering, his voice slightly more shaky than normal.

"Let's go to the yard." Craig turned his eyes to the door, indicating the way with a slight movement of his head. "We need to talk"

Tweek's lips trembled.

"No, thanks"

"Tweek, come on," Craig ordered using  _ that _ voice, his hands still in his pockets, impatient. Tweek jumped, affected by the tone of his voice.

"What does Craig want with you?" Red muttered as she sat next to him, frowning at the black-haired boy, annoyed by his attitude. Red knew her cousin wasn't Tweek's friend or anything but he spoke to him as if he knew him very well.

"I don't know," Tweek lied.

He knew that Craig would not give up and that he could just stand there bothering his lunch until his feet swelled. He let out a small sigh, preparing himself for what was to come, because he knew that sooner or later it would happen. His eyes connected with Craig's and he had to be strong.

"A-alright, let’s go."

Craig set off without waiting for Tweek to stand up, and Tweek awkwardly apologized to his friends.

"Is something wrong, Tweek?" Kevin asked fearing for the integrity of his friend.

"I-it's nothing, I'll be back in a second" and gave them a grimace that pretended to be a smile, Kevin and Red looked at each other, knowing that poor Tweek was scared to death, they just wanted him to come back safe and sound, mentally, because they doubted Craig would put a finger on him. That guy could be gloomy but he rarely used physical violence to solve his problems, not even with Cartman (and that Kyle, the child symbol of non-violence, could not bear the desire to kick his ass).

Tweek followed Craig into the school yard, watching his back as he squeezed his hands over and over. Suddenly, when they were in a empty place with a roof, isolated from the rain and other teens, Craig turned around making the blond scream in fright.

"Jesus Christ!" He had been too engrossed in his paranoid ideas and almost collided with Craig.

Tweek looked nervously at the ground, waiting for Craig to start the conversation, but Craig didn’t even deign to move his lips, he just stood there, looking at him. And Tweek couldn't believe it. Did he have to speak first?

"I-if you have nothing to tell me-" He started, looking down at the ground, but Craig cut him off.

"Listen" was an imperative, but oddly his tone was soft. "I know you're expecting an apology." Tweek nodded, looking at the taller boy with hope in his eyes. "But I will not. Everything is your fault"

Tweek felt his heart pound, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"What?!" his voice sounded sharp “You're insane! Y-you really are crazy! ” he exclaimed while his hands tugged at his hair. Craig frowned, the headache beginning to return. "You owe me a damn apology" Tweek's voice was loud and clear, suddenly fear had turned into anger "I couldn't sleep at all!, I haven’t eat anything all day! You don't know how bad I've been and you should at least explain to me why, why did you do  _ that _ ”

Craig felt that emptiness in his stomach that only the blonde in front of him could cause, he wanted to kiss him right there, which irritated him.

"I had a bad time too. Does arriving drunk at my house and being punished taking my car for a month seem too little?" More on I have this fucking headache. It's all your fault” Craig touched his forehead in a jaded gesture.

"A-And what do I have to do with you being a fucking drunkard?" Tweek gasped. Did he put the bottle in his mouth?  _ What the hell? _

"If only… we had continued… none of this shit would be happening," Craig finally murmured, his voice getting timid. Craig was being brutally honest and this whole situation embarrassed him to death.

Tweek couldn't believe what he was hearing and turned red at the thought of the black-haired boy's accusations.

"What?! And let you rape me in the woods ?! Jesus, you really are crazy! ” Tweek shouted at in him, furious. 

"I'm not crazy." All right, Craig was really getting pissed off.

“Yes you are! Gah! I'm leaving, ”he exclaimed and turned away as quickly as possible. He'd had enough of Craig's shit and didn't want to see his hangover ugly face anymore.

But he didn't count that despite his migraine, Craig had quick reflexes and a hungry desire for his presence, so he captured his wrist strongly to stop him. Craig wouldn't let him escape, not yet.

But Craig did not count that, despite his appearance, Tweek had a very good knowledge in self-defense and automatically without thinking he threw a direct punch to the taller boy's face.

Tweek could see Craig disoriented for a few seconds and then he covered his nose with the hand that had previously been holding his wrist. That did not look very good.

"I-I, I didn't mean to do it. Fuck! I-I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry!" Tweek apologized frantically, because he really hadn't wanted to punch him, it had been instinctive, fueled by the rage of the moment.

"Motherfucker"

And Tweek felt nothing but intense pain on his cheek. Shit.

But the pain and the blood that was beginning to flow from his mouth made his neurons connect - or disconnect otherwise - and before he knew it, he had launched himself on Craig throwing blows. He couldn't take it anymore, he was sick of Craig and everything his existence entailed, he was sick of obeying him, he was sick of waiting for him, he was sick of letting him do whatever he wanted. He was sick of always being under his will.

Craig for his part did not sit still, and in the back of his head he knew that he would regret it later, that it was not the right way of solving the situation, but he couldn’t bear the dark desire to return the blows. He was also fed up with Tweek, fed up with what he made him feel, fed up with his ridiculous nice body that he was so attracted to, fed up with the impure thoughts that haunted his mind every time they were together.

And both engaged in a fight that would end with both of them on the ground, one on top of the other like indomitable beasts, with adrenaline on the surface of their skins.

They didn't even notice when they were already being surrounded by a small crowd of morbid teenagers who had big smiles on their faces and who screamed and applauded with the advance of each opponent.

"I knew this was happening again before we finished high school," said Cartman enjoying the show as he brought cheesy poofs to his mouth. "Are you recording this, Kenny?" he asked addressing his friend who with cell phone in hand nodded, wearing a big smile, as if the event was fucking fun.

"I can't believe it, and we didn't even have to trick them!" This time it was Stan who looked really surprised. Kyle, for his part, said that they had to be separated but no one supported the idea.

Cartman wasted no time to produce profits and began to take bets, which were not favorable to poor Tweek, but despite that no one could doubt that the smaller boy didn’t have balls, very little people was brave enough (or stupid enough) to fight Craig back, and he had surprised everyone when he punched his opponent in the stomach.

But the fun was short-lived, within minutes the teachers came to stop the fight. One of them looked for students to help him separate the two who were on the ground in a jumble of feet and fists, and among the volunteers came Kevin and Red, both of them had been watching the fight confused and scared and also came Wendy, who arrived as soon as she heard about the fight, surprised to see her friend Tweek in such a wild state. Taking advantage of the fact that Tweek was on top of Craig, between the three of them took him to separate them. Once this happened Token was ready to calm Craig down, sitting down next to him and speaking clever words into his ear.

Making the show end was not easy, Tweek resisted the grabs of his friends, Wendy and Red in front of him while Kevin held him from behind, hugging his waist. Tweek hiccupped and waved his arms around asking to be released, that he wasn't done with that motherfucker yet.

As Craig sat on the ground, wiping sweat and traces of blood from his face with the sleeve of his jacket, his breathing was heavy and hot but Token's words had managed to reassure him. He looked at Tweek with a mixture of feelings in his chest that he could not decipher or separate, but he was only sure of one thing: Tweek brought out his irrational side that he always kept hidden. He did not like that  _ at all _ .

The show was over and they were both punished with three weeks of community service at school after they were taken to the infirmary to heal broken lips and puffy eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig can't handle his own emotions so he's just stupid, he thinks he's all clever and rational but he's an asshole to everyone around him  
> I hope seeing a bit from his perspective will help you understand his character better. Later we will learn more about Tweek too and I promise they both have their own reasons to act the way they act.   
> We got to see a glimpse of Craig friendships, he's only close to his little group and he's lucky his friends like him enough to put up with his shit. Also, I didn't want to make Tweek friendless, Kevin and Red are dating and they like Tweek very much, but they are not that close friends, the only person Tweek really trusts is Wendy but they don't talk much......well, more about it next chapter! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter!! @craigtucker250 I'll try to do more fanart soon, and also fanart of this story! I hope you guys are interested on it uwu thanks for keep reading


	7. The Queen

“Oh my..." Tweek’s mom widened her eyes in surprise and her lips trembled fearfully. "My son, what the hell has happened to you?" the worried woman asked as she saw the blond boy come home totally wrecked with his swollen and bruised cheek, his glassy eyes and his split lip. Tweek didn't reply and his gaze shifted to his black boots, he was unable to look at his mother without feeling a lump in his throat.

"Tweek, honey" she murmured in a motherly tone, approaching her son and gently taking his face to take a good look at him. Tweek shifted uncomfortably at the closeness and the eyes that were staring at him openly. His mother's eyes were as big as his but they were framed by a thick layer of long lashes, he could almost feel the tingle on his cheeks every time she blinked. "Who did this to you?" Tweek squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to leak out but he couldn't allow it, as his mother brushed his broken lip and then stroked his purple cheek. "Tell me"

Tweek pressed his lips tightly, he was too afraid to say anything, he was sure his voice would break and he would end up spilling to his mother everything. But he couldn't do it, if he told her about the fight with Craig she would start asking all kinds of questions and he didn't want her to find out what was going on between the two of them because then he would die of embarrassment and he wouldn't be able to look her in the face anymore and, Jesus, How could he live without looking at his mother? That beautiful woman who cradled him in her angel arms every time he felt intimidated by life? Too much pressure!

"I-I don't want to ta-talk." He stuttered and his hands wrung his shirt anxiously. He just wanted his mother to leave him alone and let him die in his room.

The brown-haired woman looked at her son, her only child, and kissed his good cheek, barely brushing her lips.

“Don't do this to yourself, son. If someone is hurting you, tell me. I won’t let this happen again-” she whispered.

Tweek felt his eyes burn and when he blinked a tear escaped.

"I-I-I got into a fight with a classmate, though I was the one who started it!"

His mother looked at him incredulously, had her son started a fight? her son? That awkward, scared kid who couldn't even sleep well at night? Was he kidding?

"How?" It was all she could say.

"He was bothering me, well, he wasn't bullying me or anything like that, but still, and I couldn't take it anymore and I hit him "

"Who was he? Do I know him?"

"N-n-no" He lied. And his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him with more confidence than before. Fuck, now he could lie to his mother while looking into her eyes, what kind of son was he becoming? It was all Craig's fault.

"Well, I think it's good that you defended yourself darling, but you shouldn’t solve your problems with violence, ok?" And his mother let him go, satisfied that she had brought him out the truth - half truth, but she didn't know it and for Tweek it was better that way.

The boy ran up the stairs and made sure to close the door behind him, not wanting interruptions. He knew he had to think about all that confusing situation he had gotten into and find a solution. It was too much pressure, but sooner or later he would have to deal with it. He felt a blow to his stomach, similar to the one Craig had given him that afternoon, but it was much more subtle, much more delicate, but a thousand times more painful.

What the hell had that useless guy done to him? Tweek was scared and angry. He wanted to hit him and at the same time hide from him. He wanted not to see him anymore, but he knew that he would die of grief if that happened. He had so many new and mixed feelings that his small chest was not able to support it. Tweek had to end all this drama for once. He’d have to gather the courage and fix everything. And it had to be soon.

Wendy stopped by to see him at his house that afternoon, she had made a place in her busy schedule to visit his friend. Keeping in touch was not easy, the girl was completely focused on getting a college scholarship to get out of South Park. She was hungry to see the world outside that miserable mountain town. But this time she took the time to visit Tweek. After that fight at school it was her top priority to talk to with him.

Tweek greeted her with a bruised face and a slight smile as they headed to his room. Once there Wendy bombarded him with questions regarding the confusing fight with Craig but Tweek couldn't answer her and just hugged her tightly while silent tears welled up in his eyes. The girl received him in her arms and stroking his hair she understood that it was not her place to ask for explanations.

“Shhh, it's okay Tweek. I'm here for you” she said, her face leaning on the boy's shoulder, they were more or less the same height.

"I've missed you a lot" confessed the blonde, his face buried in the long black hair of his friend. It smelled so good.

"Me too. Sorry for not being there as much” She apologized, remorse creeping into her heart. Wendy knew things weren't easy for Tweek, but she trusted him and his abilities. "I don't know what happened between you and Craig but it was really amazing," she started, pulling away from Tweek a little to look at his face. "I've never seen anyone stand up to that jerk like you. You're amazing!" She laughed and took Tweek by the hand to sit them both on his bed and talk more comfortably.

"Are you serious?" Tweek watched her laugh in wonder. Wendy was beautiful and he admired her. She was such a smart girl, so pretty, so eloquent, so talented, so powerful. Tweek was very lucky to be her friend and he would be very happy if he was only a tenth of what she was. Suddenly, he stopped crying and no longer felt miserable. Wendy's smile lighting up the entire room.

"Of course! You don't know how much I've wanted to beat up that guy! Especially in advanced classes, he brags too much about how much he knows stuff, it’s so annoying! " She made a very exaggerated gesture that caused a laugh in the blond.

"Yeah, he can be very arrogant sometimes, right?" he murmured, an almost imperceptible smile forming on his lips. Despite that, Tweek greatly admired smart people like Craig and Wendy. Was that his _type_? Opposites attract, people say. Or maybe it was just him trying to make up for his shortcomings.

Wendy stared at him curiously, she had gotten some brand new information.

"You seem to know him well" She wanted to respect Tweek's silence but at the same time she was dying to know what was really happening, in her not-so-interior she was still the same gossipy girl from Elementary.

"No! Not really” he tried to correct himself waving his hands in front of him. Shit! He still wasn't ready to tell Wendy, nor did he know what was happening himself, he wouldn't even know how to explain it to her "I mean, we've talked a bit lately, but I can't say I know him a lot." He looked at his hands that were now linked in his lap, a hint of sadness peeking in his eyes. Wendy watched him closely and then, in her bright mind, had a sudden revelation.

"You like him" she said without thinking twice. An affirmation that rumbled deep in Tweek, who looked at her with his eyes wide open, his face turning red little by little.

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing coherent came out. _Oh God, Oh God_. He held his head in his hands, lowering his gaze as his breathing began to accelerate.

Wendy saw the alerts of a possible anxiety attack and stroked his back calmly, her voice soft “Easy honey, there’s nothing wrong with that. Easy, breathe. One, two, three..."

Trying to control the rhythm of his breathing, Tweek closed his eyes and a tear welled up, his chest clenching with sudden anguish.

"Don't you think I'm gross?" he asked in a tiny voice, unable to look at her face.

Wendy felt a lump in her throat. Was that what tormented him so much? “No Tweek, I would never think that of you. You’re wonderful and you have the right to love whoever you want" The blonde looked at her, being calmed by the warm words "Besides, I have always known that you are _different_. It's not like you're hiding in a closet, is it?"

Tweek knew that. He knew from a very young age that he was different from the rest of his male classmates. He never had the same interests: he loved Wonder Woman instead of Superman and he loved making cupcakes instead of playing basketball. When his classmates began to notice girls and talk about them, he couldn’t understand what was the big fuss about. Girls were wonderful yes, but not for the dirty reasons boys discussed among themselves. He soon realized that what he felt for girls was not attraction, but admiration and, instead, what he felt at twelve years old for that teenage part-time employee at his parents' cafe was more than an innocent curiosity. And Wendy was right, he never forced himself to hide his true nature, he wasn't completely open about it either, but he never tried to pretend something or someone that he wasn't.

Although Tweek was somewhat at peace with his sexuality - something he had achieved thanks to therapy - he wasn't sure his friends would accept him in the same way and he was terrified of the prospect of being judged. He already knew he had the town's gay boy placard taped to his back, but it wasn't something he could still take on without fear of repercussions.

"Thank you, Wendy" Tweek said and she smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness. "Y-you don't know how much weight you take off me."

The girl laughed, feeling lighter too. She had no idea that his friend was so distressed by that, she never even suspected it. "Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you? And don't be all shy about" She began, "you know I was there at that party where you messed with that boy… what was his name? the one from North Park” She said with a mischievous smile, the atmosphere becoming lighter between the two.

Tweek let out an embarrassed squeak at the accusation, his face red “Wendy! Agh! That was a mistake!" Wendy had a fit of laughter at the sight of him getting so flushed, the impulse of her laughter maked her lie on the bed. "You play shy but you are a flirt, right?" Tweek looked at her, still sitting on the edge of the bed, Wendy holding her belly as she continued to laugh and her black hair spread across the bedcover. He missed her a so much and even though she was making fun of him, it felt liberating to be able to talk about these issues with her. "Now that we are talking about it ..." Wendy continued, getting up on her elbows "What happened to that boy? I remember he didn't let you go all night” The girl had wanted to ask for so long, but the occasion never arose, probably because Tweek insisted on burying the event that later turned him into a target of bullying by the homophobic idiots of the school that Wendy hated so much.

Tweek sighed, remembering the events that he had kept secret for over a year. "We saw each other a few more times ... after the party one day he appeared in the cafe looking for me and well ..." He looked at her friend who had a big smile on her lips "Agh! Wendy, enough, stop. I'm so embarrassed” he buried his face in his hands. He didn't have the courage to open up to her. Wendy was so perfect and so pure, she would never understand the immoral ravages that hormones left on boys.

"So? Did you hook up with him? You're not a virgin anymore? " She asked, destroying the image he had of her in an instant.

"Aagh! Wendy! Shh!" Tweek exclaimed trying to cover his friend's mouth with his hands. His parents could be listening! He couldn't let anyone else know his secret. He couldn't openly admit to anyone that he had lost his virginity to a boy he barely knew. It was so wrong and he felt so dirty about it that he had wanted to forget it forever and pretend it never happened.

But Wendy easily resisted his attempts to silence her. "It’s ok Tweek, we are no longer children. People have sex, heterosexual sex, gay sex, it doesn't matter,” she commented very matter-of-factly. "I would have liked you to tell me at the time, though." she said getting a little sad, it disheartened her to know that Tweek had been going through so much secretly and alone. "I want to be there for you, ok?" Tweek nodded with a small smile. Wendy raised her hand to reach him and layed him down next to her. Suddenly she began to tickle him and the boy squirmed on the bed laughing desperately. "Besides, what do you think Tweek" she started while her hands attacked the blonde mercilessly "We girls also have secrets and natural needs you know? You are not the only one with romantic escapades"

At the confession, Tweek towered over her, surprised with the new information that was presented "Wendy ... You too?" Tweek knew she had dated more than one guy after breaking up with her longtime boyfriend Stan, but he saw her so focused on studying that he couldn't imagine her wasting time on such mundane things. The girl gently pushed him to sit up and Tweek followed her, both of them now sitting cross-legged, facing each other.

“I think we should’ve talked about this a long time ago, right? Me too Tweek, my first time was not like in a princess story either. For nobody it is. It's always kind of gross and awkward. They make you believe that your first time will be a beautiful demonstration of love but in reality it is usually the opposite. At the end of the day, virginity is just a social construct” Wendy said, looking so mature for her young age, combing her messy hair and arranging it over her left shoulder. "You don't have to be so ashamed of it Tweek, we all make those kinds of mistakes and that's fine."

Tweek nodded, feeling less terrible about himself. Wendy was really wonderful. In just one conversation she had freed him of a lot emotional burden. He had spent so much time locked in his mind, locked in his absurd secrets that he had withdrawn himself from the rest of the world and had forgotten that he was just a normal teenager, like Wendy, like everyone else. Apparently his therapist was right: talking and being honest solved many problems. “But tell me Tweek… Why did you fight with Craig? Was it a homophobic attack? " Wendy asked very carefully looking at her friend's split lip, she knew she was stepping on delicate ground. "Because if so, I swear that I-"

"No" he was quick to reply. He didn't want Wendy to meddle in that matter. It was something that only he had to solve. “It’s nothing like that. I know fighting him wasn't very smart of me, but I'll work it out. I promise." Tweek was determined to deal with the issue on his own and Wendy sighed, she had nothing to do but respect his decision. "You know you can't tell anyone about it!" Tweek said with a fierce look on his eyes, he trusted Wendy but it was just in case! 

"Of course you dummy! I would never betray you" Wendy smiled and took his hand in a pinky promise.

Wendy stayed until sundown in his room, chatting like they used to do before. Laughing and commenting on high school gossip. Tweek's mother brought up them dinner so they could continue hanging out and they stayed that way until Wendy had to leave. They promised to keep no more secrets from each other and Tweek also promised that he would settle the matter with Craig as soon as posible (without using violence). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a month to upload this chapter, even if I wrote it a long time ago uwu  
> I still have two more chapters already written but I decided to take my time just in case I change something on the plot, sorry!  
> Well, about this chapter, I really wanted to include the strong women in Tweek's life and how they affect him and his identity. In canon, I see Tweek being a very "femenine" boy. I know a big part of the fandom hates this narrative, but I actually can't see anything wrong with Tweek having a more "femenine" energy (I'm a feminist girl so I put these categories into question a lot, what the fuck means to be femenine anyway?) I see it in the strong will and protectivness that Tweek showcases from time to time, he's very soft spoken when he isn't anxious and loves cute things like making cupcakes, dogs, playing the piano and female superheroes. Even if he's more in the "soft" group of boys, he's not afraid to fight in order to protect his dear friends and I think that's so cool and admirable :') I love this boy. That's why I picture him been very inspired by strong women (both fictional and in his own life) and being comforted by them.  
> I really want to say to everyone who hates femenine gay boys in any fandom (I'm so tired of reading these discussions) that being "femenine" is NOT A BAD THING!!! So please stop this misogynistic discourse ok?  
> Now that I took that out of my chest, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!!


	8. Real World

Three weeks had passed already and now Tweek was on the last Saturday of his detention and yet he hasn’t been able to gather the courage needed to confront Craig, he was still a victim of anxiety every time they were in the same room together. Despite his conversation with Wendy weeks ago, his voice choked and his hands flew to his shirt to squeeze it violently every time he tried to get closer. It was one thing to acknowledge the issue and another totally different thing was to face it. But Tweek had to admit that he missed studying Craig’s face as he did so thoroughly before. He also missed chatting with him and even missed just sitting next to each other without saying a word.

He missed him and it hurt.

But it hurt more that Craig didn't do anything to get close to him, Tweek was still waiting for an apology or at least an explanation, because he was sure he deserved one, right? But Craig seemed to have come back into his normal life so simply that Tweek couldn't believe it, had he made so little impact on him? And at the same time, had Craig had such a big impact on his own life? Enough so his therapist had noticed something was different and managed to get a bit of the truth out of him. Tweek of course did not give in completely, he was determined that this problem would solve it by himself and that he would get ahead without anyone's help.

Tweek couldn't believe how stupid and useless his punishment was for fighting Craig, all they had to do was show up every Saturday at nine in the morning and sit in a dark room with a terrible dull teacher and stay there, doing nothing, sometimes they could do homework and advance in schoolwork and at other times he dictated a job to fill in the hours, but in general they weren't doing anything very productive. Tweek didn't understand what kind of punishment that was if they didn't learn anything from it, it was a waste of time and he hated it, plus he had to share the room, not only with the stupid teacher and the other stupid of Craig Tucker, but that also with other stupid teenagers that did nothing but be boisterous and throw things from the back of the room. That day, it was just five of them in the classroom: Tweek, Craig and three other boys who Tweek knew as some average bullies.

If he was going to have to spend almost three hours in that horrible place, he hoped that it would at least be quieter, but no. It was all horrendous and it was all Craig's fault.

An hour had already passed and the teacher had left the classroom to take a break from his _hard_ work, leaving the classroom completely unguarded. Suddenly, as Tweek sat in the front row of the desks (just to look like a good boy and win over the teacher with his good student looks) and carefully read a book that he had brought along to pass the time, he heard a few murmurs and between the sound of male voices from the back of the room heard his name. He instinctively turned his head and three boys who had just appeared that day in detention smirked at him.

"You are Tweek, right?" One of them asked, a short and fat guy named Mark. "What a stupid name, do your parents hate you?" The three of them laughed out loud.

Tweek looked at them with a tired expression, showed them the finger that Craig had taught him so much how to use "Go eat shit" he answered and then turned and went back to his book. He was just not in the mood. If they gave him a dollar for every time he heard that insult, he would have enough to buy a car and learn to drive to get out of that shit hole once and for all.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you are, fag? " Shouted another, the taller and sturdier of them. A brunett jock named Isaac. Surprised by Tweek's attitude, the guy stood up from his seat and started walking towards the blond with clenched fists. 

Tweek felt a hole in his stomach when he heard the homophobic slur and involuntarily his eyes went to Craig, who was in the other corner of the room, being an attentive spectator of the scene. His dark black gaze following the jock who was rapidly approaching Tweek.

“Answer when I talk to you, you fucking pussy” Isaac stood in front of Tweek, his large hand raised aggressively to position itself on Tweek's shoulder, his fingers dangerously close to his neck. Tweek, who was sitting with his hands clasped on the table, gulped looked up at him. Ok, he wasn't prepared for this today. But he was getting pissed.

His red and hot with anger face confused the bully, who, looking down at him, laughed mockinly “What are you looking at? Do you find me _attractive_? " Whistles and laughs were heard from the back of the room and Tweek began to shake. "Do you want this?" He asked bringing his other unoccupied hand to his pants, grabbing and shaking his bulge in front of his face and with the other hand he pushed Tweek's head to rub it in his crotch "Do you want to suck me off, faggot?"

All of them laughed. 

While his face forcibly buried in the guy's crotch, all that Tweek heard were their ugly laughs rumbling in his ears. With his eyes tightly closed he felt like an inflated balloon bursting inside him, gas exploding everywhere. His vision was now clouded with anger and with unexpected strengh he threw a punch to the disgusting crotch and pushed him away. Isaac took several steps back, writhing in pain and yelling various high-caliber homophobic slurs. His other two friends who had been laughing in the back of the room until that moment, jumped in surprise and ran to defend him.

"You're going to pay for this, you fucking fag!" The other bully - also a jock - named Dave exclaimed and lunged at Tweek. The blond seemed not to wake up from his stupor of anger and defended himself quite well from the attack, without a care if that guy was way bigger and muscular than him. He tried to skip all his punches, struggling, kicking and yelling at him. Tweek was so focused on that big jock that he didn't even noticed that Mark was already behind him and grabbed him by his arms in a painful grip.

Tweek let out a cry- he was desperate, he couldn't lose this battle. He couldn't allow that. He was so tired! So tired of being trashed and mistreated by jerks like them, useless excuses of macho guys that wanted him erased from the world. His existence banished. He wanted to win this fight with all his will, but deep down he knew it was impossible. Three against one.

Tears welled up in his angry eyes.

"Let him go" Said Craig in his deep voice. He had approached the tumult of violence, putting aside his role as a mere spectator. He had already been on the sidelines long enough.

"Tucker? Are you going to defend him? " The taller one asked incredulously, a little more recovered from the blond's attack, but his hands were firm on his hurted crotch. Tweek looked at Craig in surprise, he had already forgotten his presence in the room. 

"I'm being serious" the black-haired boy repeated, his gaze growing gloomier. Tweek's breath hitched when he heard his voice after so long. "Let him go" this time he addressed the fat guy who was holding Tweek tightly. Mark looked shakily at Isaac who seemed to be his little gang’s leader, asking for orders to follow next.

"What's wrong Tucker?" Isaac asked with a smirk on his face. "I thought you were a _man_ " said remarking the last word with a stretch, making fun of him "but it seems that you like this little faggot that you defend him so much." He pointed at Tweek who was still captive and then dismissed him shaking his hand "If you are patient we can share him with you later, after we are _done_ ".

Craig's face transformed at the absurd and disgusting proposal. So far he had managed to remain calm but his brain clicked, automatically changing to his aggresive mode as he realized the bullie's real intentions and the real danger Tweek was in. This no longer seemed to be just any _normal_ bullying. With tense lips he went towards Isaac, hanging his fists firmly at his sides and with a strongh push he threw him to the ground. The guy hitted some desks with his back while falling down and hit his head on the floor doing a scary sound. But Craig didn't give him any time to recover from it and he was already sitting on him, giving no fucks about squashing him down with his weight. 

"What the fuck, man" Isaac whispered breathless. Craig smiled at him. It was a dreadly smile.

And he planted his fist on his face. And after that, it was his other fist. He broke his lip inmediatly. Blood splurting from the guy's mouth. Isaac tried to cover his face with his arms but even like that Craig managed to plant several more heavy hits. 

Everything happened so fast and the bullies who kept their grip on Tweek released him to help the one who was lying like a garbage bag on the ground being assaulted by Craig. Tweek froze in his place as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, his heart pounding in his ears, his body aching. He began to dissociate himself from the moment, as if he was watching a scene from a movie, a scary one. Craig, who was usually calm and apathetic, was full on rage mode. All he could hear now was Isaac's cries, while the other boys tried to get Craig off his friend without much success. He was unstoppable. Tweek couldn't see Craig’s face clearly, bluried in all the mess, but he watched his mouth turn into a grimace, showing his teeth like a maw.

He felt an electricity run through him from head to toe, adrenaline and fear pouring through his muscles as a sudden thought came to his mind: Craig was capable of killing him! Although the bastard probably deserved it, Tweek couldn't be the cause and an accomplice to a crime! He pushed his way between the other two guys who had their hands on Craig and he stood in front of him, gripping his tense shoulders. 

“Craig! Craig! Stop, enough! enough! You're going to kill him!" He cried gripping harder at the muscles under his hands. Tweek felt so weak, so terrified, but he couldn't allow the situation to get worse and let Craig become a murderer because of him. He couldn't live with that karma!

As he felt Tweek's hands anxiously grabbing him by his shoulders, Craig stopped, his fits hanging low. He looked at Tweek with his black eyes wide open and his breathing ragged. Tweek looked back at him, his own hair was matted and a few strands were plastered over his forehead and temples damp with sweat and tears, his crystalline green eyes watching him in panic, pleading him to stop. At that, Craig’s consciousness finally landed on planet Earth and inhaling hard he stood up to leave the poor guy alone. The other two bullies looked at him kneeling on the floor next to his battered friend, who was now complaining in pain with his face swollen and bloody.

Recoverig his breath Craig threatened them: "If you mess with Tweek again, talk to him, or even look at him, I'll kill all three of you." He snapped his blue chullo back into place and wiped the sweat off his cheeks with the back of his hand, his split knuckles aching. "And no word of this to anyone, did you hear me, you pieces of shit?" His voice disturbingly low. The boys nodded without daring to say anything, after seeing how his friend ended under his punches they didn't want to do anything near Craig.

"Come on, Tweek. Let's get out of here" this time he addressed the blonde, placing his hand on the trembling shoulder. Tweek gasped at the sudden movement but just followed him as best as he could, his shaking legs just barely holding him up.

They managed to escape detention without much trouble. Craig confessed that he had a lot of experience escaping from it since he was in elementary school and that he could have done it before but, he admitted a bit embarrassed, he knew that this trio of assholes would show up sooner or later and he knew that he could not leave Tweek alone with them. Craig knew them very well after sharing so many detentions together, they were some stupid juniors jocks that loved to mock the quite and nerds, but he never imagined they were _that_ type of bullies. Tweek listened intently without saying a word, his eyes fixed on Craig's injured hands. He was still scared after all, his mind racing trying to process it all. With his whole body aching, he just wanted to cry, vomit and hide in his bed.

Tweek followed him to his car that Craig had finally been able to retrieve after his parent’s punishment. Craig took his seat and opened the door for Tweek to enter as co-pilot. But Tweek looked at the seat suspiciously "W-Where are you taking me?" he asked with his stiff hands clutching his bag that he barely managed to get out of the detention room.

"Wherever you want, I promise." Craig sighed heavily, he was so tired.

Tweek got into the car without thinking much more, deciding to trust him and in a tiny voice ordered:

"Take me to my house and... stay" he did not want to be left alone and his cheeks burned with shame at the invitation. He couldn't even look at him, his eyes fixed on Craig's battered knuckles on the wheel.

Tweek knew the time had finally come. It wasn't how he had wanted but given the chance he would take it recklessly.

"Roger that" Craig muttered under his breath and turning the steering wheel he started the car off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4am here and I finally finished editing this chapter !!!  
> Writing a fight scene with more than two characters was pretty hard. I hope it turned out all right and not that sloppy.  
> And well...here's why the sexual harassment warning was tagged. I'm sorry it had to happen this way.  
> I want to clarify that Craig didn't intervene sooner because he legitimately thought that it wasn't a big deal and Tweek could handle them. He was terribly wrong. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and please comment if possible it really means a lot to me!! I love answering comments and talking about the story and characters with you guys!  
> See you next week!


	9. The Truce

Tweek didn’t know very well how he managed to maintain his incipient anxiety attack after the episode of bullying that he had just experienced. It was definitely a miracle, but that didn't mean he was just fine either. Rather, it seemed that his body had taken on its own will to continue to function as normally as possible and his mind had turned off. On autopilot or something like that. He didn't realize when they had arrived at his house and they were now standing at the street door, Craig in front of him and looking at him expectantly. His car already parked behind them on the street.

"Tweek, are you okay?" Craig asked in a soft voice, his brows drawing together in concern. Tweek blinked hard, just returning to inhabit his body. He looked at his frozen hands, one of them was holding the keys to his house. His hands tingling.

"Oh yeah. Sorry.” he answered hastily, pushing Craig aside with a timid move to open the door. With a bit of difficulty he managed to insert the key as his hands were shaking.

Once inside Craig put a hand on his shoulder carefully, as if afraid to break him, and stood in front of him. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale”.

Tweek looked at Craig's hand on his shoulder and noticed his knuckles swollen with little cuts, “Agh! Craig! Your hand!" He exclaimed startled and then he felt a sudden burst of energy: "Stay here!" he said and ran to get ice from the kitchen. Tweek's brain was barely processing what was happening, but he couldn't allow Craig to get badly hurt because of him.

"Take it easy, it's okay." Craig followed him into the kitchen anyway and watched him as he pulled an ice pack out of the freezer. Then he looked at his own hands intently, opening and closing his fist with difficulty.

"If we don't put ice on it soon that will get really ugly" the blonde muttered, standing in front and timidly taking one of Craig's hands to place the ice pack on the affected knuckles. Craig groaned slightly, gritting his teeth for a few seconds, then relaxing to the coolness of his hot, wounded skin.

"But what about you?" Craig asked worriedly, looking at him from above, he seemed to scrutinize his face with detention "They beat you too" he raised his free hand and with cold fingers brushed his reddened cheek "Does it hurt here?"

Tweek's heart began to pound, finally regaining full awareness of his body and the rest of the things around him. Inadvertently he had positioned himself dangerously close to Craig, touching his skin and being touched by him. His eyes widening. He took a step back, taking a sudden distance and shaking his head to rid himself of the hand that was touching his cheek. “Yes, but it doesn't hurt. I'm fine." He looked down and squeezed the ice pack, his fingers getting numb. "You didn't have to do _that_." He muttered worried. What if that bully ends up badly hurt because of Craig? Could Craig be expelled? his heart pounded, fear creeping through his abdomen. He feared the repercussions it could have on Craig's life. Could this end his chances of winning a college scholarship? Tweek could never forgive himself if that happened!

Craig sighed and gently removed the ice pack, shifting his hand to now attend it by himself. Why the hell was Tweek scolding him? he had helped him, hadn't he? “I know you can defend yourself really well, but those guys aren't just anything. I know them” He said with a frown, a little annoyed. "If I didn't intervene, they would ..." He sighed, he didn't even want to think about it, "The situation didn't look good Tweek, do you understand?"

The blonde was surprised to hear the angry but tired tone in his voice, but he knew well what he was referring to. "I-I know, it's not the first time that has happened to me." He lowered his head, sudden and unwanted memories hitting his head  — In the hallways of the school, in hidden corners of the schoolyard, in the gym bathrooms  — Abruptly he felt tired, he wanted his bed. Tweek tried to move his legs but they didn’t respond as expected, his legs felt like jelly and he stumbled, a bit dizzy. Craig with sharp instincts reached up to hold him in his arms, setting the ice pack on a kitchen counter.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" Craig asked as he saw a way to carry him. Tweek nodded and allowed himself to be taken.

"I want to sleep, I'm tired" he muttered as the taller teen grabbed his arm, passing it behind his head and lifting him easily. Craig's body radiating a very comforting warmth.

They made it to his room quickly and Craig laid him as gently as possible on his bed. Once his head fell on his pillow everything went black. Tweek fell fast asleep.

When Tweek woke up it was already two in the afternoon, his eyes widened after a peaceful rest. He was in his room, the daylight coming through his window with the curtains open. He sat up on his elbows, his favorite blanket wrapping around his chest and his socked feet sticking out of it. Looking at his feet, he began to remember the events of that morning, his fists burning with the memory of being used against those jerks. Suddenly he felt a small movement in his bedspread, to the side of his feet and turned his head slightly to meet Craig's short black hair at the foot of his bed. Craig was sleeping on the floor, his head resting on the edge of his bed and his long legs stretched out on the floor, his clasped hands resting on his lap. Soft sighs came out of his nose.

Tweek felt a heat rise in his chest at the sight of such an amazing scene. Not in his wildest dreams would he have imagined having Craig sleeping in his bedroom. Despite the stressful events of the morning, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his face relaxed. For the first time Tweek saw such a serene gesture in him and he stared at it for a long time, absorbing the moment in his memory. Seeing his profile, his slightly parted lips and the swaying of his chest that rose and fell peacefully with each breath.

Now that Tweek had slept a few hours and was in the safety of his room, his mind was clearer and he could think about things more calmly, without feeling the constant threat of being attacked by his own inner demons as had happened that morning in the kitchen. He wanted to thank Craig for standing up for him and getting him out of a dangerous time. For taking him home and taking care of him. For letting him sleep and not leaving his side. No one had ever done anything similar for him. No one had ever used their own body in such a way to protect and support him. Although he didn't quite understand Craig's intentions for doing all of this, he needed to let him know how important all of these gestures had been to him.

He grabbed his blanket and got up carefully from his bed, trying not to wake Craig in the process and covered him, at least from the chest to a little below the knees. His blanket looked tiny on his body. Tweek crouched down, knees on chest, to get a closer look at Craig’s face. He wanted to engrave it in his memory, take a mental picture of him and save it in his album of treasured memories.

After a few seconds Craig began to move, disturbed by Tweek's sudden presence, and opened his eyes, meeting the other's at a very short distance. Tweek widened his eyes and in surprise he gave a little squeal and fell backwards, his back to the ground.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, swift again and helped him regain his original position "Are you okay?"

"Gah! Yes, I was just scared, sorry" replied the blonde, his face getting red in shame. Why did he always have to be so pathetic in front of him?! Kneeling on the floor again, next to Craig who was still sitting, he brought both hands to his face, he didn't want the other to see him being so ridiculous. Why had he been staring at him like a stalker? It was disgusting!

"Hey what's up?" Craig inquired, moving even closer to Tweek, curious of his reaction. In turn the shorter boy stretched his back away from him.

"D-don't look at me, please" he muttered. His heart pounding rapidly, he needed time to recover. He heard Craig heave a sigh and retreat a little.

"Okay" he answered simply, his voice calm still waking up, he yawned as he stretched. Craig decided to give him the time he needed and while Tweek recovered from whatever happened to him, he settled down better on the floor. He looked curiously at the blanket that lay on his chest, it was the same blanket that he had put on Tweek when he fell asleep a few hours ago.

Craig looked at his own injured hands and wondered why he had done all this. Why had he stayed there, in a room that wasn't his, with someone he didn't even consider a _friend_. Why did he feel like swimming in black water but at the same time so comfortable, like he could barely float on the water but enough not to drown. Craig was not an emotional person. He preferred to be guided by more reliable things, like logic and numbers. Feeling was not something he was used to. The events of the day had drained him, he felt physically and emotionally drained, although he didn't understand what that meant. He looked at Tweek who had already removed his hands from his face and with his eyes closed seemed to be consciously controlling his breathing. Craig felt heat tingle in his stomach at the sight.

"It seems that you are better" he said, and almost without realizing it, he was relieved.

Tweek opened his eyes and nodded. His face showing its original color and his eyes were clear.

"I ... wanted to thank you," Tweek began, moving a little closer to Craig, his clenched hands resting in his lap. This wasn't easy for him, but he needed the courage to confront Craig with honesty. He had proposed it and, despite being a boy with many problems, he was also an extremely tenacious one. "Thank you, for defending me from those jerks" he said, pursing his lips at the memory "Thank you for getting me out of there and bringing me home. A-And thanks for staying, too. You didn’t have to do all that. But it really means a lot to me.” He looked down, staring at the blanket in Craig's chest. Well, he had said it. It hadn't been that difficult, had it?

Craig felt glad at Tweek's nice words. Like he truly meant something good to him. It felt nice. "You don't have to thank me, dude. I couldn't just sit around doing nothing" Craig replied, clasping his sore hands in his lap. They hurt as much as the memory in his mind"... they were going ..." he sighed, "I couldn't ... you ..." he began to get caught on his words. He looked down at his bruised knuckles, remembering the blind anger that had overtaken him when he saw that bastard abusing Tweek. A vertigo ran through his belly as he relived the scene in his memory. He had not only felt anger, but also fear. But fear of what? Craig had seen bullying scenes countless times in his life, but it was the first time he'd felt overwhelmed by his emotions. He was a smart guy, he knew that bullying was stupid and that the bullies were all insecure bigots, but usually these school conflicts didn’t interest him, they were completely indifferent to him. Why had this time been different?

"I'm a bit used to that, you know?" Tweek took the lead when he saw that Craig had remained speechless, a sudden desire to share his experience encouraged him to continue “I have been bullied for a few years, not by those guys in particular, others. Actually, they tend to be different people, I never remember their faces well. Maybe they had bothered me before and I don't remember them. I don't know" he gave an uncomfortable laugh, feeling silly at his tangled words, but continued "At one point it was so much that my father put me in self defense classes. He wanted me to defend myself. That's why I was able to, you know, fight you back that time.” Tweek smiled at him but Craig didn't return the gesture, listening carefully to his story. “Actually, it’s been a while since they weren’t bullying me, so I even thought they had already forgotten all about me. It seems that I was wrong, though”. Tweek looked down, the weight of his words distressing him a bit. He was so exhausted from fighting for his existence every day of his life. He just wanted to live as a normal teenager. “I hope standing up for myself doesn't get you in trouble, Craig. This has nothing to do with you, I don't want you to ... get in trouble because of me” He sighed. He rested his arm on the edge of his bed and rested his head there. Why did everything have to be so complicated? It was too much pressure!

"Why do they bully you?" Craig asked, his black eyes studying him. At the time Craig wasn't worried about getting into any trouble. It was not the first time he had escaped detention nor the first time he had fought someone in the school building. His wrongdoings never brought him trouble. The teachers used to turn a blind eye to his misbehaviors, since Craig was one of the few promising students the school had to offer, they gave him certains privileges. And at home, his father prided himself on all his troublesome and rebellious deeds, even more than on his excellent grades. Having such a  _ manly _ firstborn was his father’s greatest pride.

"Ah ... you know, they don't need any reasons, right?" Tweek lied, looking away. He knew perfectly well why he was the target of the violence of the more conservative and intolerant population of his school, but he still didn't understand what Craig's position was on the matter.

"They called you a  _ fag _ ," Craig said dryly, the insult tasting bitter in his own mouth. “He sexually harassed you, Tweek. Does that happen to you often?” His voice sounded accusing, but that was not his intention at all. The topic of conversation had him a bit on edge, he had to admit, but he was trying to keep his head cool and understand why was that happening to Tweek.

The blond bit his lip, finding himself stuck in a dead end, faced with uncertainty. He had to choose his next words carefully.

"It has happened to me before, yes" he answered without being blunt and circling around Craig's question. He was taking small, gentle steps toward the heart of the matter, feeling his limits at his fingertips.

Suddenly, Craig let out a long breath through his nose and let his head fall back onto the bed, his eyes closing for a moment. Tweek watched him closely, startled by the loud sigh. Craig looked very tired.

"It must be exhausting," Craig finally said softly, not looking at Tweek, his gaze upward, examining the shelf filled with Sailor Moon figures above Tweek's computer. Craig had never been the victim of harassment or violence, the only reproaches he received were for his difficult personality, but that had never mattered to him. He had no idea how Tweek felt. He thought about how usual it must be for him to be bullied. He remembered the scene from that morning, the insults, the fight, the hints of a possible sexual assault, Tweek crying helplessly and being outnumbered. It was not the first time? What other similar experiences have he had without someone being there to help him? Craig felt a chill run down his spine. He turned his gaze to the blonde, who was sitting next to him, staring at his nervous hands on his thighs. Craig looked at Tweek's tired face, his purple lids, his flushed cheek, his chapped lips, and his messy hair. It was the image of a boy abused by the world, but he was still not giving up. 

Craig took a good breath, trying to compose himself.  There, inside the room, everything was calm, just the two of them with no enemies in sight. Just the two of them without classmates, without friends, without parents, without anyone to judge them. Alone under the same roof, between the same walls. Tweek's face was close, looking at him, his clear green eyes shining in awe. It was not the first time they had shared a space in this way, several times before they had been in Craig's room, listening to music, drinking and chatting, but unlike those moments, Craig now felt strangely awake, sober, as if the the morning's fight had cleared his mind which was had been fogged for months now.

For the first time he was looking at Tweek,  _ really _ looking at him. Now he understood his reaction the night of his birthday or the fear he always detected in him when they were together. Now he could understand the pent-up and explosive anger that Tweek had showed him a few weeks ago at school. Tweek navigated life with many fears and always on the defensive, hyper alert to the threats of an unjust society. And Craig understood.

Craig raised his hand to the smaller boy. Without any plan in his mind he decided to stop thinking for a while, he was exhausted, his instincts taking control. His hand gently brushed the blond's cheek, the touch lasted just a couple of seconds, but it was enough to ignite a flame of courage in him.

"I don't want them to ever hurt you again," he confessed, not really knowing what he meant by saying it. But it was the truth, he didn't want Tweek to face those situations ever again. He never wanted to see him cry like that again.

Tweek froze in place when he felt Craig's fingers on him. "Y-you have no way to control that" he whispered, pursing his lips.

"I want to protect you," Craig answered abruptly, his eyebrows rising giving him a helpless expression. Tweek had never seen such an expression on his face and felt a sense of warmth sweep across his body. He wasn't sure what Craig's intentions were, but he did know that he was being honest, vulnerable even. And Tweek was deeply moved by this unexpected confession.

On a sudden impulse he rose to his knees, bringing his body closer to Craig's. His trembling hands cupped the taller boy’s face, one on each side. He was warm and the stubble on his cheeks slightly pricked his palms. Craig's black eyes watched him closely, the helpless expression still stamped on his face as he closed his eyes in surrender. At that, Tweek felt brave, in control of the situation and he closed the distance between the two slowly, cautiously. Soon Craig's breath hit his lips and he closed his eyes too to bring their mouths together in a gentle kiss.

They both sighed into the kiss, as if they had been holding their breaths for a long time, their bodies relaxed and Craig placed his hands on Tweek's back, shyly feeling the fabric of his clothing. Without breaking the kiss, they settled in better, very calmly, neither of them wanting to disturb the moment with some abrupt movement. Tweek allowed himself to be moved by Craig, who settled him into the hug and the blonde moved his hands to encircle his neck completely. Little by little the shy hug turned into a tight one and the soft kiss began to vibrate in lively movements.

Tweek was no longer afraid. His heart was pounding but with excitement. It felt good. Craig's big hands were squeezing him but not in a threatening or violent way, they were holding him carefully and respectfully. They held him firmly in place but without a hint of authority. His lips were smooth under his, following the rhythm in a slow, exploratory beat. Tweek could almost feel Craig melting into his arms, his soft, open body sliding slightly downward. His back that was lying on the bed began to slip and suddenly he was completely lying on the floor, Tweek on top of him.

They broke the kiss gasping for air and looked closely at each other. Tweek gazed in wonder at what Craig's kissed face looked like, his lips parted, his eyebrows relaxed, and his eyes glowing like never before. The black-haired boy tightened his embrace and stretched his neck to reach Tweek's lips again but he dodged him.

"A-are you okay?"

Craig raised an eyebrow "What?" his hands tightened on Tweek's sides. He didn't want to detach an inch from him. Enjoying every second of finally having that body against his own.

Tweek blushed as he felt himself trapped in the hug, his chest against Craig's chest. "Ahh ... you know ..." he began. He wanted to know what Craig was feeling, if he was feeling the same as him, if he was feeling so excited that his heart was about to explode, if he wanted to keep kissing him for hours and hours. But he felt the question was silly as the other boy hugged him so tightly.

"I’ve never been better," replied Craig in a fleeting murmur that Tweek barely managed to hear and without further ado, he shortened the distances again to this time be the one to steal a kiss.

They were like that, hugging on the floor of the room, kissing as if their lives were running out of them. Talking about their desires and emotions was unnecessary when they had them gushing out and colliding in deep, open-mouthed kisses, tongues exploring the other's territory. Tweek was now fully on top of Craig, his hands clenched in the soft black hair, while Craig greatly enjoyed having the other smaller boy on him, his hands exploring his body, up and down his back, clutching at his hips, helping him to fit his legs between his.

They only stopped after a while when they heard Tweek's parents arrive home, yelling that they had already arrived and asking loudly if he had already had lunch. Hearing the call, both of them stopped, cutting off the agitated kiss and gazed at each other with wide eyes. Tweek quickly got to his feet, straightening his clothes. He looked at Craig, who was standing up and discreetly fixing the crotch of his pants. Tweek blushed at that, but had no time for lewd thoughts as he heard his father call him again. Shit!

He was starting to panic when Craig gently grabbed his wrist and looked at him with safe, calm eyes.

"Hey, they already know we're  _ friends _ ,” Craig said, wryly emphasizing the last word. His hand slid from Tweek's wrist to his hand, to take it gently "We go downstairs and tell them we were studying or some shit like that" Tweek looked at him puzzled, still giddy from the unexpected and suffocating kissing session. "Besides, I'm very hungry, I wouldn't mind having some lunch," he said smugly in a tiny smile.

Tweek frowned in disbelief. His parents would probably suspect something and surely say something embarrassing, as they did everytime he brought friends home, but nothing really _that_ bad... Finally, he nodded and squeezed the black-haired's hand, accepting the idea. “O-okay, we'll say you got here half an hour ago…! and that you're helping me with math because you're an advanced student.” Tweek quickly came up with a lie, it had to be credible enough so his parents could believe them and avoid uncomfortable questions, specially about detention. Besides, he thought, Craig's intelligence would make a good impression, wouldn't it? Craig smiled at him, responding to the squeeze of his hand.

They went downstairs, pretending to be very tired from studying. Tweek's parents looked surprised at the visitor but were easily convinced of the newly invented lie. To celebrate that Tweek was putting his mind into schoolwork and to please the visitor, Tweek's parents decided to order some pizza and suggested that they eat in Tweek's room if they wanted to keep studying. Even Tweek's father insisted that Craig stayed for dinner later so they could hang out a little longer, have fun and play some games on the computer or something like that.

Tweek turned red with embarrassment, his father was always very insistent and said unnecessary things. He looked at Craig begging him not to hate him for having the most embarrassing parents in the world, but Craig looked back at him with a small smug grin and agreed to stay for dinner as well as they undoubtedly deserved to have some fun that afternoon.

They ate pizzas while watching funny animal videos on YouTube on Tweek's computer, but they quickly got distracted, starting with innocent little kisses that quickly escalated to more heated ones, but Tweek stopped them. He had to brush his teeth first! and ran to the bathroom. When he got back Craig grabbed him and pushed him to the bed. Unexpectedly the blonde didn't resist and melted into the kisses that Craig gave him. They hugged on the bed, their legs intertwined, their torsos tight, and their eager mouths exploring each other. Hands went up and down with more confidence each time. Although they were horny they didn't get to anything else, both still ecstatic with the discovery of how good it felt to kiss the other.  The two of them were alone in that room where the outside world didn't seem to exist, there were no prejudices, no questions. At that moment, there was no tomorrow or giving explanations to anyone. 

Later that afternoon, they had dinner with Tweek's parents, who were very nice to Craig, almost treating him as a son-in-law. Both of them noticed that but choose to ignore it. Craig was pleased though and felt welcomed. He left after that, giving Tweek a sm all peck on the lips at his front door, leaving him speechless. Craig promised to talk again on monday at school and said goodbye. It was time to go back home. A heavy burden settling down on Craig’s heart. He tried to not pay attention to it, at least for the rest of day. He really just wanted to stretch out the feeling of being freed for a bit longer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite so far! I really wanted to give it a sweet, honest feel. I hope it reads that way, since it was also the hardest chapter to translate so far TT_TT I tried my best I swear!!!!  
> I hope you guys like it and feel happier after many frustrating chapters hahaha  
> LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	10. Axis Mundi

It was Saturday and Tweek was in his room, getting ready for the afternoon. He was trying to look at himself in the mirror, a small and useless mirror that didn't really help him at all in choosing his outfit for the day. He was trying to manipulate the angle so he could look at himself as much as possible but he was unsuccessful. There was a full-length mirror in his house, but it was in his parents' room and he didn't want to do what he was doing outside of his room, out of the privacy of his room. He was an idiot, Tweek knew, but he was so nervous, nervous but excited. Sighing, he gave up and just opted to change his dress shoes for his more comfortable white high top chucks. It seemed the afternoon would be warm and nice so he decided not to bundle up too much.

After putting his baggy sweater inside his black jeans, he proceeded to look at himself in the mirror again, but this time only his face. He closely examined his skin, scrutinizing every blemish. Freckles, sun spots adorned the bridge of his nose, they were few but they were there and Tweek proceeded to apply sunscreen to his face, he didn’t want to have a fucked up stained skin. Then he looked into his eyes, his purplish dark circles betraying his bad sleep: he had spent the whole night thinking about the activities that awaited him that day. "I could wear Mom's concealer," he thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn’t need to attract more attention by going outside with makeup on. He tried to comb his messy hair and regretted not letting his mother cut it when she suggested it last week. He combed it one way, then the other. Damn, it looked dorky, like he was going to church or something. Finally he combed his fingers through, ordering the hair manually. Better but not so much better either. Fuck, forget it.

He looked at his dry lips next. Beneath the broken skin from so much abuse of his own teeth the color was a soft pink. He ran his fingers over the rough skin and searched his drawers for a lip balm that Red had once forgotten at his place. He applied it and then he realized that it was a balm with a slight crimson tint. He smiled, thinking it looked so much better. He even looked healthy, less pale.

Once ready he sat in his chair to wait. His feet shifting uneasily and his stomach knotted. It was almost five in the afternoon and he was so nervous that he had barely even eaten all day. 

It had been a week since Craig had been in that same room with him. After that peculiar afternoon, Craig went home, but before leaving he gave him a small kiss and promised that they would talk at school. And well, he had fulfilled his promise in a way, since the next day when they bumped into the hall Craig greeted him with a small, almost imperceptible smile. Then that same day, before his last class, Craig went to his locker to tell him that there were no problems with the fight and their escape from detention on Saturday and that he could relax about it, no one would ever bother him again. Tweek didn't know why Craig was so sure about it. He asked if those bullies would try and harm them again but Craig chuckled in a dark way and dismissed the idea completely. Did Craig do something else to them? Tweek didn’t even want to mention it and just tried to not get carried away with his paranoid thoughts.

The days of the week passed, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday in the same way: they greeted each other from afar and exchanged a couple of words when they ran into each other in a corridor of the school. Craig was always with his friends, but he managed to get away without attracting attention and get close to Tweek and ask him about his day. Everytime Tweek would get all nervous but with a stupid smile in his lips he answered to everything Craig asked him in his expressionless voice. Even if those little moments made his anxiety blow up, they were also the happiest moments of his days.

On Friday, finally, before entering the first class, Craig went directly to his locker, with his hands in his pockets he reached him and stood a bit closer than usual. Without a greeting, an incredible phrase came out of his mouth:

"Tomorrow. Saturday. At five o'clock. Go out with me… to hang out… if you want? " Although it had started as an order, it turned into a question in the end and Craig's eyebrows rose in embarrassment. Tweek smiled at him, appreciating the effort Craig was making to stop being such a jerk to him and excitedly nodded to confirm the invitation. The sudden invitation left him speechless.

"Great, I'll come to your house at five then" he said, with a slight smile on his face and before leaving for his class he gave his shoulder a little squeeze and left.

Tweek's heart hadn't been able to calm down since that moment and now he was waiting for him, looking at the wristwatch he was wearing. Although there wasn't much to it, Tweek couldn't read the analog watch, he had put it on just because it was a “special” occasion and he wanted to look good. So he went downstairs, with his brown jacket under his arm, and looked at the digital clock on the wall. It was 5:05 p.m. His stomach lurched. What if Craig stood him up? What if it had all been just a cruel joke? What if now Craig was at his home laughing, making fun of him for being all excited waiting for him like a pathetic lap dog? He began to bite his bottom lip anxiously.

Suddenly, he heard the horn of a car outside his house and he ran to the window to recognize Craig's old car parked in his driveway. Without further ado he said goodbye to his parents who were in the back gardening in the yard (he had already told them that he would go out with "friends" today) and he went to meet outside the boy who kept him awake all night.

He got into the passenger seat. Craig was waiting for him, as handsome as ever but this time instead of wearing his trademark chullo, his black short hair was styled in a relaxed way, giving him a mature look. Tweek's heart raced at the sight, but before Craig could greet him Tweek cut him off:

"You're late, I-I thought you weren't coming!" he said with a frown. Craig looked at him confusedly and pulled his old-fashioned cell phone out of his pants pocket to check the time.

"It's only 5:10 pm" he said in his monotonous voice, showing the small screen of his phone to the blonde, but he didn't even look at it.

"I know what time it is," Tweek replied, pointing to his watch. Craig grabbed his wrist and stopped him to get a closer look at the little watch, bringing his arm closer to his face to see it better.

"Tweek, it says here it's 4:35 PM, can't you read it?" He informed him by pointing to the position of the hands and smiled sardonically. The blonde blushed at getting caught and shook his wrist away from Craig to cross his arms on his chest. 

"It doesn't matter," he muttered, annoyed. "Just start the damn car"

"Why don't you wear a digital watch? Or just look at the time in your phone”, he inquired, ignoring the petition and pointing to his mobile device before putting it back in his pocket.

"Are you crazy? I don’t have one. _They_ can follow you around and know your every move with those things! " Tweek said very seriously. His parents had proposed to buy him a phone a while ago so they could communicate at any time, but Tweek continually refused. Having a device anchored to the palm of your hand to be in communication 24/7 seemed like a crazy idea to him. Also, he didn’t want the government to know his whereabouts at all times, where was his human right to privacy? and even worse, what were their intentions to do that?! Tweek didn’t want to be part of any diabolical plan of mass control.

Craig smiled, very amused by the blond’s gestures.

"Well, that’s not a lie" he answered honestly and shrugged. Despite Tweek's paranoia, he wasn't that far from reality, either. Craig knew that technology was rapidly advancing towards the control of bodies in space, and it was interesting to him that Tweek was aware of this, even if it was in his own quirky way. He wondered if Tweek was interested in posthumanism and made a mental note to comment on it later.

The blonde looked at him in surprise, he was ready to argue back but he didn't expect Craig to agree with him so quickly. Nobody ever did, they always patronized him. Fuck! Now what was he doing with the anger he still felt? "Mmm ... anyway ... even with your little gadget you're late" he muttered through his teeth as he looked away, still insisting on the subject because somehow he had to get the feeling off of him. He was an idiot, but he was frustrated.

“Tweek,” Craig called out, but the boy refused to look at him, “Hey, sorry, I didn't know you were so punctual. I was only a couple of minutes late, don't be mad" he said, trying his best so that his tone didn’t sound sarcastic and sounded honest enough to convince him. Faced with the apology Tweek turned to look at him. It was unusual for Craig to apologize and far more unusual for him to ask him not to be angry. The Craig he knew was proud and never lost an argument. Although he had to admit he didn't dislike this new side of Craig at all. 

But Tweek didn't know that Craig had found his angry gesture so ridiculously adorable that he couldn't be bothered with it. Besides, there was something else on his mind.

"O-okay," Tweek agreed, "It's just that ... I was afraid you would stand me up and that everything would be just a cruel joke," his hands twisted nervously in his lap.

Craig's gaze softened. "I would never do that," he told him to reassure him, and it was the truth. He was not the type of person who sought to harm others, no matter how much another human being nagged him, he preferred to ignore and pretend that they didn’t even exist in the same world as him. Besides, he could never make fun of Tweek like that, not after all. Tweek gave him a small, more relaxed smile.

_ Now 's the time _ , Craig thought. He took a couple of glances around the car, towards the street and considering that they were completely alone, he put his right arm on Tweek's seat for support and leaned into him. The gesture startled the blonde who didn't even have time to assimilate what was happening when he felt Craig's lips on his. It was a fleeting kiss.

And in an instant Craig was back in place and starting the car to get ready to drive.

"We're leaving then," he said in a small voice, embarrassed of such a reckless act but at the same time pleased with himself. Tweek had finally given him a moment, he'd been waiting days to kiss him again, but he wouldn't risk doing it at school or in public. He was getting frustrated at the waiting. "Put your belt on" he instructed.

Tweek nodded and buckled up, his heart pounding inside his chest.

"What 's up? You didn’t like it?" Craig asked after a few moments, while his gaze was fixed on the road, he could only throw a few quick glances out of the corner of his eye and Tweek was speechless looking at his hands, anxiously playing with his fingers. 

“I-is not that. It just surprised me.” he replied shyly, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. It had been a small brush of lips but it was enough to feel his knees weak. He glanced out the passenger window for a bit of distraction and noticed the road. "This is the way to the highway," he said, seeing the blue signs still on the side of the street. "Where are we going?"

"You’ll see, but don’t get too excited, it’s nothing special" He replied simply. Craig had been thinking during the week where he could take Tweek, it had to be a quiet, discreet place where they could avoid the prying eyes of the townspeople. There were few places during the day that they could visit without raising questions and where they could feel comfortable, so he had decided to leave South Park.

Twenty minutes into the drive and talking about things like school homework on the highway, Craig turned the handlebars on a detour and parked outside a gaudy colorful diner that seemed stuck in the past.

"To eat?" Tweek asked excitedly as he got out of the car at the same time as Craig. It was a strange time to eat something but his hungry stomach thanked him. His mouth watered as he watched through the window how a waitress served a customer a hamburger.

Craig stood next to him and motioned with his arm for him to follow. "If you want, you can also just have a coffee or a milkshake," he said with a shrug. More than eating, he had thought of a comfortable place to hang out quietly and in that diner the only clients were busy truck drivers.

They entered the diner and quickly sat down at a table in the back. Craig took a look, there were just a couple of lonely people and no one he knew. Soon a waitress arrived to take their order, an older woman with a weary face and wrinkled hands.

"What do you want to order?" she asked without looking at them, busy tidying and wiping their table with a cloth.

Both boys looked hurriedly at the menu in their hands.

"A coffee for me," Craig replied simply, not really hungry.

"And for the girl?" the waitress asked without really looking at Tweek but pointing at him with her pen.

Tweek froze in place at the mistake. He stared intently at the menu in his hands, fervently hoping that the earth would swallow it up right then and there.

"He's a boy," Craig corrected seriously, glaring at her, not too happy with the waitress' stupid  _ joke _ . He wasn't in the mood to put up with this bullshit. Not in his only free time with Tweek.

The woman put on her glasses that hung around her neck and looked at Tweek for the first time. Taking a closer look at him this time he made a face with her mouth.

"Yeah, whatever. You never know these days anymore. What does the  _ boy _ want?"

Tweek gulped, trying to look calm and unbothered. "A double portion of fries and a chocolate milkshake, please." he replied in a constricted voice, his eyes still glued to the menu clasped in his hands. Red face to the ears.

Just like that, the woman left and the boys found themselves alone, facing each other on the shiny table.

"I-I can't believe I got mistaken for a girl!" Tweek exclaimed under his breath once the waitress had disappeared behind the counter. "Do I really look like a woman?" he asked Craig, bringing his hands to his chest, emphasizing the flat surface.

Craig chuckled a little at the blond's gestures and shrugged. "I don't know, man. You look like a dude to me” he replied. "Though thinking about it more ..." he continued putting his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand to examine Tweek more closely. "Your hair is a bit long"

Tweek touched the tips of his hair that rested on the back of his neck. "T-that's not enough. Is it my clothes?" Damn, he'd spent so much time getting ready just to screw it up and ending up looking girly.

Craig began to look him up and down scanning him with his gaze, taking the opportunity to take a good look at him with ease. In his eyes Tweek didn't look like a girl at all. He was just a cute guy. His gaze fixed on his lips that looked soft and, how had he not noticed before?, red as a strawberry. “No, it's not the clothes. It's the lipstick” he said, pointing to Tweek's lips with his accusing finger.

Tweek gave a little squeal. "A-agh! It's not lipstick! " he tried to defend himself and quickly ran the back of his hand furiously across his lips to get rid of the color, staining his hand "I-it's a lip balm! ... with tint" Craig looked at him without really understanding the difference, but amused by Tweek's reaction. "Ugh, I don't know why I thought it looked good," he lamented more to himself, crestfallen. His mouth burned after being rubbed carelessly "It's not even mine, it's Red" and he took the damn lip balm from his pocket to show it to Craig.

Craig raised his eyebrows and then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I kissed you with Red's lipstick on." Tweek let out an embarrassed squeak at the comment and exclaimed that it wasn’t a lipstick, but Craig ignored him. "And to think that I always wanted to avoid the incestuous stereotype of being white trash" he commented and Tweek looked at him in horror. Craig kept teasing him about it for a while, just for his own enjoyment as he found Tweek and his reactions hilarious.   
  
  
  


After a few minutes the waitress arrived with their order, and meanwhile Tweek tried to wipe as much of the red tint from his lips as he could with a napkin.

Seeing the two heaping plates of fries in front of Tweek, Craig raised an eyebrow and asked:

"If you're going to eat so much fries, why don't you have a sandwich instead?"

Tweek looked up from the plate with half a frie between his lips.

"I'm a vegetarian" he replied simply, hoping that his eating style was not disputed as it always happened when he made it public.

Craig looked at him in surprise for a moment and then returned to his usual expressionless expression, his heavy brows in line over his eyes.

"That’s cool” He said, it was the first time he had ever met one. “I couldn't do it, but I think it's a valid alternative” he commented completely serious and took a frie from Tweek’s plate, who looked at him with his mouth slightly open. "Can you tell why you are a vegetarian?"

"As a child I was attracted to Buddhism as a philosophy of life," Tweek began, looking away, fixing his eyes on the napkin in his hands. He was ashamed to talk about something so intimate, no one ever cared enough about him and his decisions to verbalize them out loud, so it felt weird and awkward to him to say it to someone “I-I couldn't say I'm a Buddhist because I'm still very new to the subject, but out of respect for life I decided to be a vegetarian like a year ago. "

"Interesting," Craig mused thoughtfully. "It's hard?" he asked, imagining himself following such a diet, he imagined his father's reproachful face at seeing him eat vegetables instead of meat at the family barbecue. He would call him a pussy, for sure.

"N-not really. I guess for other people it is, but I don't miss meat at all. When I see meat I just can’t help but to think that that was an animal who was imprisoned all its life in horrible conditions to be cruelly murdered and then mutilated to human consumption and — ”  he looked up, meeting Craig's black eyes "Agh! Sorry if I'm too preachy. I understand that it’s a very personal decision and I don’t want to judge anyone" he raised his eyebrows asking for forgiveness with his eyes. He didn't want to cause Craig to reject his beliefs or make him feel like he was judging him for not thinking like him.

The black-haired boy shook his head. “it’s okay, I don't think you're preaching. You are right about those things. The meat industry objectifies animals to the point that you see a piece of meat and don’t even realize that it is just a rotting muscle of an animal. If you put it in that perspective of course it sounds disgusting." He commented, as he ate another frie, he seemed to be thinking aloud. "Deep down I've always known but never really thought much about it" and he turned his gaze to Tweek, who was looking at him intensely, a fire in his green eyes.

"That’s exactly how it is! I recently saw a documentary ... I can show it to if you want,” Tweek commented, feeling excited to share something he was so passionate about with him. He couldn’t believe Craig was listening to him and even agreeing with him.

"Okay, but don't get your hopes up thinking that I'll convert because it won't happen," Craig replied, anticipating the incipient disappointment in his companion. The subject was interesting to him, but he knew that he didn’t have the will to commit to something so radical. Also, and not less important, he loved eating meat. Tweek looked at him with a disillusioned pout that was amusing, and he grabbed a handful of fries and raised them to his mouth in an exaggerated gesture of frustration. "It seems that someone is hungry" Said Craig, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't eaten all day." Tweek replied with full cheeks and took a sip of his milkshake.

"Why?" Inquired Craig. Now that he thought about it, Tweek never ate much and even skipped some meals. Something that Craig could not understand, being a tall guy he needed much the energy to make his body work, so he had a big appetite all the time, instead Tweek seemed to eat very little, or at least that was what he had observed. 

Tweek took another frie to his mouth and looked away "I-I was very nervous, I couldn't eat anything all day"

"Why?" He asked again, fully focused on him, prompting him to speak with the slight movement of his head. He wanted to make the most of his limited time with the blonde. He knew that from now on these moments would be rare. Yes, he thought a lot about Tweek, although he would never admit it to anyone.

With a hand covering half of his face, Tweek confessed:

"Nervous about going out with you ... Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy, it's just ..." he stopped. He wasn't sure he could say it. A question had been spinning in his head from the day before, a question that made his stomach clench and took away his hunger. He looked at Craig who had his eyes fixed on him in an emotionless frown, his brows relaxed and his lips in a straight line. The black-haired boy moved his head slightly, silently insisting that he continue "Is ... is this a date?" Tweek finally asked, chewing each word carefully, a hole forming in his belly. Once the question was exposed, he was terrified to receive an answer.

"Tweek ... listen, I  — "

"Agh! Forget I said that! " Tweek cut him off, covering his embarrassed face with both hands. A lump formed in his throat.  _ Idiot, idiot, idiot _ . He was about to ruin everything with his absurd romantic ideals. 

Suddenly he felt Craig's hands on his.

"Tweek, listen to me," he asked in a soft voice, no hint of aggressiveness in his tone or in his hands clutching his. He gently managed to pry his hands away and clear his face. Tweek seemed to be on the verge of crying with his sad and embarrassed gesture “Easy, yes? What I want to tell you is very important that you hear and understand it" he began and waited for Tweek to nod his head to release his hands and continue "This  _ could be _ a date, but it’s not." His tone of voice was still soft but clear and decisive. Tweek's heart sank in his chest.

"Oh" Tweek looked down at his milkshake, lashes heavy over his eyes. It seemed like he would cry at any moment again.

Okay, Craig couldn't just leave it like that.

"Just think of this as we can hang out and have a good time" he tried to cheer up his companion. "I like being with you" Tweek looked up with his glassy eyes attentive now to his words. "But I need you to understand" Craig took a breath before continuing "that I  _ can't be _ your boyfriend." The sentence was clear. Craig's face serious, a slight strict tension in his lips but his black eyes more alive than ever tried to communicate to Tweek everything that he couldn’t do with words.

Tweek inhaled hard, controlling the tears that were about to flow. He exhaled and tried his best smile, which turned out to be a sad curl of the lips. "It's fine, I understand."

  
  
  
  


In the end, Tweek couldn't eat all the fries, barely finishing the first serving with a lot of help from Craig. They asked the second portion to be packed to take away. Tweek insisted on paying the full bill, which was the least he could do since they'd gotten there in Craig's car. The other teen shrugged and accepted, inside he thanked the gesture since he didn’t have that much money to spend anyway.

The trip back to South Park was smooth and fast, the sunset painting everything in warm but dark colors. Both boys in silence, deep in thought, not needing to talk to fill in time. Sunk in his seat, Tweek felt miserable, remembering Craig's words over and over in his head.  _ I can't be your boyfriend _ . Clearly, the boy had tried to reject him in the most gentle way he could and in a way, Tweek was flattered to deserve such kindness, but still, those words had stuck like a dagger in his bleeding heart.

What else could he expect? In the end, Tweek didn't really feel worthy of being anyone's boyfriend. In his chest rested the painful thought of being destined to ambiguous and fleeting relationships. No one would ever love him. But he had to be strong, anyway, he knew his  _ thing _ with Craig was nothing serious and that was fine too. They were just two boys playing a game and the rules were already on the table. Now they just had to follow said rules and get the most out of it together. 

The car stopped in front of the entrance to his house. Tweek unbuckled his seat belt and put his hand on the door. He turned to say goodbye and thank the nice afternoon but Craig interrupted him:

"I don't want to let you go yet," he said, his voice low and deep, sending chills up Tweek's spine. His gaze soft, almost vulnerable. "Next time I'll take you somewhere else" he promised and stretched his arm towards him, stroking his blond hair with his hand.

Tweek's eyes lit up, his entire face lit up. "Next time?" He was praying that Craig wasn't messing with him. He had already given up on this whole love story and now, at the end of the day, Craig was offering him on a silver platter a little hope and he would cling to it with tooth and nail.

"I mean, only if you want to," he shrugged and his hand moved to the back of Tweek's neck, his fingers affectionately circling his neck. Instinctively Tweek leaned toward him.

"Yes, I do," he answered slowly, feeling Craig's hand push him towards him.

And the black-haired boy smiled, glad to have the other under his touch. "Great" he murmured and just like that, he leaned towards him and kissed him. But this kiss was very different from the one earlier. It was a real kiss, their mouths open and their breaths hot. Craig's fingers gripped his hair tightly, controlling the rhythm of the kiss. Tweek whimpered as his hands went to Craig’s shoulders to steady himself, sinking into the honeyed sway of their mouths.

Tweek felt his belly warm and his lips wear out in the eager movement. He wanted to pull away for air but Craig held him back, his hand firm on his neck. It wasn’t something abrupt, but a request:  _ Please just a little longer _ . And Tweek could understand it perfectly. He still didn't want to separate either, he needed more of those kisses, more of those hands on his body, of his warmth. And in that intimate moment he felt special.

He was in love.

His heart beat hard and his entire body shook at the revelation. In love with Craig, with his voice, with his hair, with his hands, in love with his words, with his eyes. He didn’t know if what was happening between them was real or if his own feelings were real. But, there were no ties, there was no eternity of romantic love. There was only that precise moment, only they existed in the car, clinging to each other in his embrace, as if they promised never to let go. There was only that kiss without feeling the shame of exposing the desire to raw flesh.

His whole world revolving, for a few moments, around that kiss.

And they parted, taking a deep breath, looking deep at each other. Tweek smiled at him, in love. Spellbound by the feeling burning on his skin, his lips still vibrating in ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bittersweet chapter... uwu
> 
> I'm sorry to say that maybe next chapter would take longer than usual, I have a draft of it but it still needs more work. Usually I write a chapter and read it several times, editing it three, four, five times or more until I'm satisfied enough to post it. I have a ton of other work to do in my personal life but I promise I'm doing my best to continue this story!!! Writing it it's so much fun and I love reading your comments, they make me so happy and get me excited to keep you guys enterteined!   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!  
> Love you all :)


	11. Youth Schemes

Tweek couldn't believe that this unimportant, untethered, unpretentious game with Craig was still going on more than a month after their first _non-date_ at the diner. They hung out together quite often during the weeks, although not enough in his opinion (If it were up to him, he would see him at every break, in every empty space of his school schedule and on weekends). At school everything was almost the same, they pretended to ignore each other but, when nobody noticed, they exchanged glances, smiles and greetings.

Almost by chance, Craig had started a little ritual between them, forming a precarious channel of communication, since Tweek didn't have a phone to text like normal teenagers did. Craig slid notes in his locker to let him know when he would be stopping by to visit him. Every time Tweek opened his locker, he looked forward to seeing some yellow post-it adorned with Craig's terrible and almost indecipherable handwriting. On the first week it was just a note stating that he would accompany him to his therapy session on Friday. Tweek had stared in disbelief at the yellow note between his fingers, frowning trying to read the message, the letters crammed close together and formed strange shapes.

When he was able to decipher the message at the end of the day, after hours of reading it in classes, he was excited to find out that it was Craig’s and not some threatening note from a bully, as he had initially suspected. And just like the note said, Craig showed up to escort him to his therapy, where they shared as many times before and then went to Tweek's house where they ate pizza. Tweek's therapist had congratulated him on his progress in recent times, commenting that she saw him calmer and less prone to paranoia and anxiety, although there was still a long way to go. Tweek was very happy about it and had celebrated his improvement alongside Craig (with many many kisses as a reward) .

During the second week there were two notes, on Tuesday and on Friday, on both days Craig informed him that he would come to see him at his house in the afternoon. During those visits, Craig had unexpectedly proposed to help him with his studies in a more serious way, since exams were approaching. Tweek agreed, rather than improving his grades (he'd already written off the year), he was excited to have Craig all to himself in his room. Regardless, Craig was true to his word and thus far had proven to be an excellent tutor, trying very hard to explain in simple ways complicated subjects, looking for examples to make it easier for him. Sometimes, when Tweek couldn't process the information, Craig would get exasperated and chew on his pencil in frustration, getting morose trying to figure out the best way to teach him until Tweek would ask him to move on with something else so as not to get stuck. At the end of the day, he knew his head had its limits but he appreciated his effort anyway.

On the third week there were four little notes, one of them with study tips, the rest agreeing on study sessions, the exams were just around the corner. On Thursday of that week Tweek opened his locker and a handful of colorful little bags were thrown onto the floor. Tweek was startled by the surprise attack and, ashamed of causing a fuss in the hallway, immediately picked them up. There were numerous tea bags of an expensive export brand spread on the floor. They had left the locker awash with different herbal scents.

That same day in the afternoon, when they met at his house, Tweek asked Craig about it, to which the taller teen simply shrugged his shoulders and commented that at Token's house they drank that expensive tea, that he had gone to his house the previous afternoon and while drinking the tea, he thought of him and that he might like to try them. In the end, Craig had asked Token for a pair to take home and the boy easily handed over almost an entire box. As a result, his locker had been flooded with expensive tea bags. Tweek was very flattered by the gift, especially because Craig had thought of him with something so particular and cute. He drank the tea very carefully to ration each bag to the maximum and even though he wasn't a big tea fan, he had to admit that he enjoyed it a lot.

So on the fourth week they had some exams so they didn't meet much, but even like that a couple more surprise gifts arrived: some funny doggy stickers and a postcard with a painting of a colorful landscape made by a local artist that Craig had stolen from the school panel. Both things were now taped to a wall in his room. When Tweek asked him the reason for his gifts, the black-haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders, as if downplaying the matter, and said that just those things made him thought of him.

Tweek felt so spoiled by the little presents that he thought he would explode with excitement, his adolescent infatuation growing every day, with every detail, with every show of affection and with every hidden glance in the hallways of the school. 

With that feeling in his heart, he was filled with courage to one day bake cupcakes for him as a token of appreciation for his help in his studies (He actually didn't do as bad in the exams!) and also for his small and cute gifts. It was a risky move, but Tweek couldn't help but feel that it was the right thing to do, the need to materialize his feelings in a special way. The day before, he had been painstakingly preparing a tray of cupcakes of various flavors, colors, and decorations, he had no idea which ones would be Craig's favorites so he tried to put all the dedication possible to make them perfect, paying attention to the smallest detail, trying to control his motor skills to effectively control the pastry bag and make the most sophisticated topping that he could. Once ready, he stored them in a package from the coffee shop and with his stained apron and the table in a mess he smiled, satisfied and pleased with his creation. He had made six different cupcakes, especially for his crush. He felt silly but too happy to even care.

Once at school, Tweek searched all day for Craig in hopes of finding him alone at some point and delivering the gift without a problem, but it was more difficult than he thought and at the time he regretted not having a phone to text him. Anyway, he managed to find him at the end of the school day, just before giving up completely. Walking out of the building, he saw him from a distance in the parking lot, leaning on his car, smoking a cigarette and looking at his phone. He was alone, without any of his friends. Tweek's heart pounded hard on his chest and without thinking twice he ran to greet him.

"Craig!" He exclaimed excitedly, tightly holding the paper bag that contained the precious gift in his arms.

The boy looked up from his phone and saw him, his eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of Tweek heading towards him in such a hurry.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted him, smiling slightly and taking a drag on his cigarette. Trying to look relaxed when in fact he was a little nervous of meeting him in plain daylight.

"I-I've been looking for you all day," Tweek gasped as he approached fully, holding the package firmly against his chest and taking deep breaths.

"Are you in trouble?" Craig asked, a slight, almost imperceptible tone of alert covering his voice. A hundred thoughts of probable dangerous situations for Tweek crossed his mind and his body tensed, ready to face anyone who was bothering him.

"N-no! It’s nothing like that!" Tweek hurried to correct, shaking his head hard. "I-I just wanted to give you this," he said, finally extending the bag to Craig.

Craig looked at the package in Tweek's hands in surprise, who so fervently extended it to him, as if it were an offering, with his head down and his eyes closed. Craig took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor to extinguish it (making the mental note of throwing it in the trash can later) and received the gift-offering with curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked, shaking the bag curiously to which Tweek stopped him immediately.

"AAGH, don't do that!" He exclaimed, waving his hands at Craig to stop him. “Just open the bag, you idiot!" he said, reprimanding him. And Craig followed the instruction and opened the bag, to find a clear plastic package with 6 colorful cupcakes inside. The cream on the top slightly flattened against the plastic. _Oops_. He took out the package so he could better appreciate the cupcakes.

"Great, thanks." He simply said, they looked good and fresh to the naked eye. Then he noticed Tweek, who was scowling at him, as if expecting another reaction from him. And suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his mind, recalling a conversation they had had months ago. How could he forget?

"Wait, did you make them?"

And Tweek's face lit up almost childishly, a big smile gracing his face, his teeth poking out and his cheeks turning round and full. He nodded excitedly. "I hope you like them. I didn't know what your favorite flavors are so they are all different, I tried my best recipes so they shouldn't be bad” he commented, the words coming out of his mouth quickly.

Craig looked at the cupcakes again, this time _really_ paying attention to them, appreciating Tweek's effort in the decorations and flavor combinations. "They look really cute. Can I have one?"

"Yes!" Tweek replied, eager to see his reaction and as he watched Craig choose one he put his hands to hide half of his face, inevitably embarrassed.

Craig selected the one less ruined by his idiocy, it was one with light blue cream and adorned with sprinkles of colorful stars. After removing the slip of paper, he opened his mouth to take a good bite and ate almost half of the cupcake in one go, cream nestling in the corners of his mouth. It was soft, sweet and delicious. And without him noticing it, his own eyes began to shine.

"This is ridiculously good," he said with his mouth full and took another bite. Once he ate it whole, he repeated how delicious it was and proceeded to try another cupcake. Tweek gawked at him, a big smile hiding behind his hands. There was no greater happiness than seeing his crush enjoying his pastries. If he could get Craig to react like that every time he tried his creations, he would be the happiest boy in the world.

Suddenly Craig's cell phone rang, interrupting the moment abruptly. Craig, with half eaten cupcake in his hand, took the phone out of his pocket with the other hand and answered.

"Ah, Clyde. Are you coming already? Okay” he answered hurriedly and cut off. “Clyde’s coming here, he just finished football practice." He began to explain. "We are going to see Jimmy do his standup routine in the cultural center tonight…” he commented to Tweek and an unusual idea crossed his mind: it would be nice to have Tweek there too, to meet his friends. A warmth filled his chest at the thought.

Tweek smiled slightly at him, “Great, I hope you guys have a good time. I'm leaving then” he said as he settled his backpack on his shoulders. He was a bit disappointed to see their time together limited in this way, but he understood the rules of the game. Anyway, he had already accomplished what he had set out to do and his cupcakes had been a total success, that was more than enough.

"Oh, sure. Thanks a lot for this” Craig said, just as disappointed as Tweek was, and pointed the bag with the cupcakes. "They are very good, seriously" and he gave him a small apologetic smile.

"You're welcome. W-well, see ya” he smiled back and turned to leave before Clyde arrived.

"T-Tweek, wait." Craig grabbed Tweek's wrist to stop him. He was not sure why he had done it, but he felt that he had not yet said everything he wanted. Something still lingered at the tip of his tongue. The boy turned back to face him, an attentive expression gracing his face.

"Hey, Craig."

Both boys turned at the unexpected greeting and Clyde looked at them curiously, cocking his head, standing before them. He was wearing sports clothes, his bag across his back and his cheeks pink from the exercise he had done, apparently he had jogged there.

"AAAGH!" Tweek was startled at the sight and released himself from Craig's grip. He wanted to run out of there with all his might. He glanced at Craig, who had a slight look of horror on his face and was staring at Clyde as he quickly hid the bag behind him.

"You are Tweek, right?" asked Clyde pointing at him with his finger and squinting, trying to remember if that was his name or not, it seemed strange (to say the least) to see him with his friend so friendly being that, if he remembered correctly, they had fought not so long ago. 

Tweek stared at him like a deer in the headlights. "W-w-well I am going to go!" he exclaimed very nervously, without giving the newcomer time to draw any conclusions and ran away from there. He ran and ran until he reached a school bathroom where he locked himself in, his chest rising and falling hard, his breathing heavy.  _ Shit, shit, shit _ . He tried to calm himself, trying to understand why he had become so nervous. It wasn't like they got caught up doing something _really_ embarrassing. They were just talking, they were saying goodbye, nothing more. That was all Clyde had to have seen, wasn't it? Many ideas crossed his mind but he tried with all his might to focus on the good part of the day: his cupcakes had been a success, he told himself to calm down. After several minutes he managed to breath normally again and left the bathroom, walking towards the parking lot. Shyly he looked at where Craig was before and found the parking lot empty. He sighned in relief.

The next day Craig told him that Clyde was a simple-minded idiot who was only surprised to see them chatting together but didn't really ask anything about it because he was too excited to share with him the latest school gossip he’d heard in the locker room after football practice. Craig didn't know why Clyde insisted on telling him such things if he knew he wasn't interested at all, but this time his gossipy spirit had been very beneficial. The only bad thing was that Clyde noticed his bag of cupcakes and managed to snatch one from him. Craig was very, very, very upset about it but pretended he didn't care so as not to get out of his usual I-don't-care-about-anything nature. 

Oh, and also, Jimmy's show was neat and everyone enjoyed it. Craig really wished to have Tweek there too, but he didn't tell him that.

Tweek, relieved and amused by the story, promised to make more cupcakes for him again.

***

This is how their relationship had been progressing in the past weeks, they were taking the necessary time to get to know each other better, to find out their favorite things and talk about whatever they found interesting to share between them. Tweek got to know that Craig was a big nerd, even if he didn’t look like one at all at first glance. He was a _space nerd_ , the kind who loves to learn and read all about galaxies, stars and how to colonize other planets. Craig knew all the facts about space expeditions and structures of spaceships. He was more interested in human capacity of reaching the skies than sci-fi stories, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. When Tweek mentioned to him that his friend Kevin was a big Star Trek fan and maybe they could be friends over that Craig snorted at him and dismissed the idea, it was clear he felt superior than that in some way. Tweek thought that it was a fun side of Craig, almost childish and one that he would have never suspected. 

Their study sessions were serious and going smoothly. They met everytime in Tweek’s room, surrounded by books and notebooks, Craig made his best effort to be patient with him while Tweek was just too preoccupied by his good looks, staring at him longingly. Tweek definitely prefered to make out with him and ignore all those books, but Craig had taken his study sessions too seriously, just to help him save the school year so he had no other option than to go along with it. Although every now and then he managed to steal his attention with little and flirtatious kisses, but unfortunately for Tweek, they hadn't made it past that. 

Despite his frustration, Tweek felt like he was in the clouds and those close to him had begun to take notice. It was pretty evident, though. He had gone from being an anxious and fearful mess to a calmer, absent-minded boy, one who was left speechless with a silly smile on his lips looking inside his locker everyday at school.

One day, in school, Red asked him if something good was happening to him lately since he was happier, Tweek said there was no news, shaking his head as if she was just imagining things. But it was a lie that his friend didn’t buy and she texted Wendy straight away, seeking the truth. Wendy indeed knew quite a lot, Tweek had promised her to not keep secrets between them anymore. She didn’t know all the details but just enough to keep track of his friend's love life. Wendy couldn’t tell Red anything but she just said, in a serious manner, that the boy was going through something very important and that as friends they had to be ready to support him anytime, because he would probably need them as a safety net sooner or later. At that, Red was left with even more doubts.

Tweek was kind of getting used to having this secret relationship, even if it caused him great anxiety at times. It wasn’t easy at all, but Tweek felt happier than ever. He woke up every day with more courage, he studied more and without much suffering, and he even worked more efficiently in the coffee shop. If someone commented on any of his gestures in a mocking way or were bothered by his clumsiness or anxiety, he didn’t care anymore. He just shrugged them off and kept doing his work as if nothing. In his little bubble, being in love flooded with light and harmony all of the aspects of his life. It felt like a drug and he was high all the time.

Did Craig feel the same? Tweek had no idea, but every minute they spent together was great. The conversation was always interesting and Tweek learned new things, feeding his intellect with new concepts, new ideas, which often brought order to his uncoordinated thoughts. On the other hand, the hugs and kisses were inexplicably amazing. Tweek had no words to describe what it felt like to be under Craig's embrace, being completely encompassed by his warmth. He rarely had the opportunity to be with him like that and he made sure he enjoyed it to the fullest. Tweek was sure there was nothing better in the world than to be kissed by him and on his lonely nights he would relive those sequences for his own enjoyment.

On the first Friday of the following month, Tweek received another note from Craig, telling him that he would pick him up that night at ten o’clock. With an ear-to-ear smile, Tweek closed his locker and headed back to class. He could no longer pay attention to anything or anyone anymore. Only Craig in his thoughts and in the sighs of his lips. The rest of the day passed painfully slow, waiting impatiently  for the night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would take longer but I'm just so inspired that I can't stop writing so I'm making the most out of it. This chapter kept going and going so I just split in half and added one more to the set of chapters I had already planned out in my mind.  
> This one was a much sweeter one...Tweek's so cute uwu  
> I also wanted to tell you guys that I want to illustrate a bunch of scenes from this story (I'm actually a part-time artist irl) and I have posted some drawings already on my Twitter but I have like 10 followers so if you have twitter go and take a look at my account and let's be mutuals!! (@craigtucker250)  
> Without anything else to say, hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!!  
> love you all!!!!!!


	12. I know you know, what you don’t say

At exactly ten o'clock in the evening, Craig came by his house honking to inform of his arrival. Tweek checked himself one last time in the bathroom mirror. This time his hair was shorter, he had asked his mother to cut it a couple hours ago, so he didn't have to comb it much. He had put on jeans and a striped sweater he'd gotten from the thrift store. Before going down the stairs he put on lip balm, this time he had bought his own without tints or scents or anything weird, just enough to leave his lips hydrated and soft. 

He put on his oversized brown coat and went downstairs to say goodbye to his parents, he had already told them he was hanging out with Craig that night. They had both looked at him curiously, chanting a "hmm" at unison but, to his surprise, they didn't say anything embarrassing at all. Who knew, maybe that was a good sign, he thought.

"I'm leaving, I don't know what time I'll be back but I don't think too late," he told them while placing his hand on the doorknob of the entrance door.

"Son, wait." His father called him and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are our son so we trust you, as we trust our coffee ..." and he began to rave and Tweek rolled his eyes, not really listening to what he was saying "... so just have a good time and be safe" he finished his speech, accentuating that last part and he stretched out his closed fist "Here, have fun" and waited for Tweek to open his hand to release the content of his fist: a pile of rolled bills. "It's a little present from your mother and me" and he winked.

Tweek stared wide-eyed at the pile of bills in his hand, "Thanks!" He exclaimed happily, not really paying attention to his father’s words and left his house quickly, eager to show Craig his small fortune for the night.

Once inside the car, he greeted him with a fleeting kiss on the lips.

"Hi" Craig greeted him, his eyes shining at his presence in the confined space of his car. He looked just as handsome as ever, with his blue chullo covering his hair, he had a denim jacket over a black sweatshirt. Craig looked unexpectedly happy to see him, a smile plastered on his lips.

Tweek was quick to talk, lifting his clenched fist in front of Craig’s face. "My dad gave me a lot of money to go out today" he commented with a wide smile showing his teeth and opened his fist in front of a curious Craig who moved closer to see better. With his hand stretched out between them, they stared mutely at the contents in his palm.

Wrapped between the bills were three envelopes of condoms.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Tweek yelled and dropped the bills and condoms between them and onto the car floor, his hands tugging at his hair, his face growing red. "I can’t believe it! My dad— ” and closed his mouth, clasping his teeth together. Horror running through his body from head to toe, his father's farewell words echoing in his head "just have a good time and be _safe_ ", "A small present from your mother and me". Tweek could visualize him suggestively winking at him.  _ Shit _ !

Craig was speechless looking at Tweek for a moment, processing the fact that his parents knew a lot more than he wanted and that, not-so-unexpectedly, they supported them. Craig definitely couldn't say he didn't see it coming. The Tweaks were too _friendly_ and affectionate towards him and were always very happy to see him. Tweek's father always greeted him with an arm around his shoulders and his mother treated him like another  _ son _ , Craig hadn’t taken much into these small gestures before since he had assumed that the Tweaks were simply more affectionate than normal. But with this “gift” the message was clear.

On one side, he was grateful for the bold nod of approval from Tweek's parents to their relationship, but on the other, he didn't know if they would be discreet about it. No doubt he had already screwed up by being so obvious in front of them. It was a problem that required inspection, but he would leave it for later. Now he had a blonde boy panicking in front of him.

"Hey, Tweek, it's okay." He began to say to reassure him. He gently removed Tweek’s hands that were pulling his hair. “It doesn't bother me, seriously. Your dad is...embarrassing but I don't think he's doing it with bad intentions” He tried to tell him to lessen his anxiety. He had to remain calm even though inside his thoughts were running fast, trying to push to the back of his head the problem that meant that Tweek's parents knew  _ so much _ .

Tweek opened his eyes, and Craig looked back at him with his usual expressionless face. At least he wasn't mad at him, which calmed him down a bit. “I'm so sorry, I swear I haven't told them anything about us. Aagh! I hate them so much. They're so nosy. I-it's so embarrassing."

Craig collected the condoms and the bills from the car floor, the former he put away on the glove compartment, then he returned the bills to Tweek. He supposed that putting the condoms aside would be a better idea than handing them back. 

“You are not to blame for what they do, don't worry. Forget about this and tell me how much money they gave you so we spend it all, Okay?" And without giving any more thought to the matter, he preferred to opt for the best and distract Tweek to prevent him from entering one of his anxious spirals.

The blonde sighed and nodded. He would do his best not to let his lunatic father ruin the mood of the night.

As Craig started the car, Tweek counted the bills in his hand, repeating the number several times. "I-it's 100 bucks," he said hesitantly. It was too much money to spend in one night… What the hell were his parents thinking!?

Craig let out a whistle at the impression, raising his eyebrows. "Cool, what do you want to do with that?"

Tweek stared at the bills, thinking of the crazy things that had crossed his parents' minds. He shook his head trying to push those thoughts away, he had already made up his mind to keep their impertinence from ruining his night with Craig.

“Ugh… I-I don't know. Do you want to buy something to drink? To eat? " he asked, unsure. What kind of things did people his age buy? booze? weed? he really didn’t know! He didn't want to look uncool so he'd let Craig decide intead. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, let's do that. we can first go to a minimarket and buy something there."

So they arrived by car to a 7-Eleven. A group of boys were in front of the building, they seemed to be plotting something between them, drinking slurpees and listening to music on a phone. Tweek got nervous when he saw them, he could recognize some of their faces from the school. He tried his best to walk calmly a couple of steps behind Craig, who seemed not to pay attention to them. When they passed by them, Tweek could feel some eyes on him, and he walked faster. The staring didn’t last long, immediately they resumed their conversation as nothing. The blonde let out a sigh of relief.

Tweek hated having to be aware of whether people saw them together or not, hated that it was another concern in his life, but there wasn't much to do about it. At least this time, Craig didn't seem to mind.

In the store they walked through the aisles for a long time, taking their time to discuss what to buy and in which brands. In the end they decided to gloat and buy expensive things. When Tweek paid, he was surprised he still had money left over. Well, maybe he'll save it for another outing.

They got to the car carrying bags. Craig was carrying a few bottles of beer much more refined than he was used to consuming and a bottle of mineral water (Tweek's idea) and Tweek was carrying different packages of snacks, chocolates, chips, sweets, etc. They probably wouldn't eat them all, but it was nice to have a wide range of options.

They set off again and Craig drove out onto the road, Tweek staring down the road, this time completely devoted to Craig's decisions. They detoured a few kilometers after leaving the town and entering a dirt road began to climb a hill. With no other light than that of the car and being surrounded by the darkness of the vegetation that grew around them, Tweek clung to his seat.

"Uh Craig? Is it a safe place?" he asked, a little unsettled to enter such a dark place.

"Yeah. We hang out here all the time with the guys" He answered confidently, his eyes focused on the road, the car lurching from side to side. Tweek limited himself to resorting to positive thoughts to avoid falling into anxiety about the unknown. After a few minutes the road began to stabilize and they soon came to a clear spot, a kind of lookout that offered a partial view of the town below.

Craig stopped his car, leaving the key in to leave the lights and radio on. "Here it is," he advised, unbuckling his seat belt. “Don't worry, nobody ever comes here. Clyde and I discovered this place a few years ago, when we were looking for a place to smoke” he commented as he turned his body towards the back seats, looking for something. "Put whatever you want on the radio," he told Tweek as he rummaged in the back, moving things from inside a bag.

Tweek unbuckled his belt as well and proceeded to tune various radios, his hand on the knob. After a few seconds Craig returned to his place with a small case in his hands. Tweek continued his search to find a station with good music, it was a difficult task, since most of it was country music or just noise. Suddenly he found one that sounded good, and a young woman's charismatic voice announced a New Order song next. Synthesizers harmoniously filling the interior of the car. Satisfied with his choice, Tweek relaxed in his seat and looked at Craig who was concentrating on his chore.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked somewhat alarmed when deciphering the act.

"A joint" he replied simply and ran his tongue over the newly rolled piece of paper. Once ready he analyzed it with pride of its perfect cylindrical shape and put it between his lips, proceeding to light it. As Tweek watched him closely he took a long drag and held the smoke in his chest. He stretched out his arm with the joint in hand, offering it to Tweek.

The blonde received it doubtfully between his fingers and Craig exhaled through his nose.

"I don't know how to do it," he said shyly, holding the joint uncomfortably between his fingers. He had never had a chance to try it before. He knew that teens and adults, even his own parents, consumed it all the time, but he wasn't sure he could enjoy it like everyone else due to his constant paranoid thoughts. But he was curious and really wanted to know what was so great about it. Since being with Craig felt comfortable and safe, he thought he might give it a try.

“It’s kind like smoking tobacco, remember? only instead of immediately throwing the smoke away, keep it for a moment in your lungs" Craig explained, pulling a couple of beers out of the backseats, opening one with the bottle opener that hung from his key ring. He raised the bottle to his mouth and glanced at Tweek, who was watching the joint nervously.

Determined but a bit shaky, he raised it to his mouth and inhaled. He followed Craig's advice but halfway through the hard smoke tangled in his chest and came out in an explosion of coughing. 

Craig laughed as he searched for the bottle of water they had bought. "I forgot to tell you that if you do it wrong, these things happen to you," he said, amused, handing him the bottle. Tweek snatched it from his hands and drank heavily to ease the sting.

"You're an asshole" he said between coughs, frowning with watery eyes.

The black-haired teen took the joint out of his hand and with a big smile took another drag.

“Don't be discouraged, you will take the rhythm. Here, your beer” and handed him the freshly opened bottle of the golden drink.

In the end, Tweek was able to pick up the pace and after his second attempt he was able to enjoy the moment. They shared the joint as they chatted. Craig talked about weed and where to buy it. There were a ton of deales in town, but Craig only bought it from Kenny, since they were friends he sold it cheaper. Tweek listened carefully, learning about this hidden world of dealers and drugs he never heard about before. Apparently, there was a whole business of it in school and of course Eric Cartman was the master mind behind it, making a fortune out of teen addicts. Weed was not all he sold, a bunch of other drugs and even psychostimulant medications to improve academic performance. Tweek learned that it was pretty common among seniors.

They were like that until Craig finished the joint, not wanting to waste the slightest bit he held it between his fingers until it almost burned them with the small embers left.

Tweek opened his window a little when he saw that the car was filled with smoke. At the movement he felt strange, as if his body was made of rubber.

"This music is good," Craig said, while opening some snack bag and leaning back in his seat. While eating a salty cracker, he shook his head slightly in time with the hypnotic sounds of the music, bringing the bottle of beer to his mouth from time to time. Tweek decided to pay attention to it too and also settled in his seat, his relaxed hands holding the bottle on his lap and feeling absorbed by the vibrating notes of the song he began to move his head as well. 

"Are you high?" Craig asked, his deep voice echoing through the atmosphere inside the car.

"I don't know," Tweek replied, staring at the ceiling, noting the worn fabric. He raised his arm and with his index finger began to play with the fabric, making circles, feeling the soft touch against the tip of his finger, tickling him. And he laughed.

"You are high," Craig confirmed with a sly smile.

Tweek looked at him with a goofy grin on his lips. "How about you?" and continued with his finger on the roof.

"I'm okay, I'm pretty used to it so I just feel relaxed," he explained. “The guys and I come here all the time to get high. Well, we used to do it. Senior year is shit, everyone's busy ” he commented and clicked his tongue as he remembered the few moments he had to share with his group of friends. He had to admit he missed them, although luckily they could still routinely see each other at school, although it was not the same as going out for fun outside of school hours.

Tweek stopped his romp and looked at him curiously. "Your friends seem cool," he said, thinking of all the times he'd seen Craig with them at school. Craig was the tallest, standing out in the group, followed by Token, a very handsome, intelligent and wealthy boy. Tweek knew him a little more than the rest of his friends because he was the boyfriend of Nichole, a nice girl who became very fond of him in art classes the year before. They weren't friends but Nichole always made a point of saying hi at school. Craig's other friends were Clyde and Jimmy, both of whom were popular kids, the former for being on the football team and the latter for being the president of the journalism club and an amateur comedian. "I mean, I don't really know them but they seem like good people," he commented, thinking that he had never heard anything bad from them, in fact, the only one who had a bad reputation was Craig himself.

"Yes they are. I like them"

"I suppose, they must be pretty great if they put up with you," Tweek replied matter-of-factly.

“Hey” grumbled Craig, a bit offended.

And Tweek laughed, hard. Suddenly the nasal tone of Craig was hilarious to him. Although it was just his usual tone.

"Dude, you're high" Craig repeated again as he saw him laugh and, inadvertently, a smile formed on his face.

"W-why do you talk like that?" Tweek asked barely holding his voice between the laughing, trying to cover his mouth with his hand without much success.

"Like what?"

"Oh my god, you did it again!" Tweek exclaimed and laughed, covering his mouth with one hand while holding his half-finished bottle with the other.

Craig looked at him in wonder, it was the first time he had heard him laugh like that. Tweek's laugh was funny, uproarious, and bubbly. He wanted to remember the image of the blonde writhing with laughter in his car seat forever in his memory. He didn’t care that the tone of his voice was the reason for Tweek's laughter, in fact, he was ecstatic with the idea that he was the origin of such a reaction (even if it was with the extra help of weed) and wished he could make him laugh like that more often. Although he didn't know how, he wasn't funny like the rest of his friends, he didn't understand the technique of making someone else laugh. But for now he was rejoicing at the idea that his tone of voice was funny enough for the blonde.

As Tweek tried to control himself, Craig finished his beer. He relaxed in his seat and enjoyed watching the blonde get back to normal.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Tweek was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yes. God, I feel like I've been laughing for years”, he replied smiling, his eyes red.

"It wasn't even a minute" Craig told him amused and then he rested his head on the back of his seat, looking at him "I like to see you laugh" he mused with his voice softer than usual. The tone made Tweek's stomach clench.

Tweek stared at him and extended his hand to rest on Craig's cheek, who received the grateful gesture. They stayed like that, a few moments, which for Tweek felt like forever. Moving his thumb he made gentle circles on his skin, the feeling of each texture under his fingertip amplified. He looked carefully at the face of his companion, who wore a relaxed and calm expression, his eyes soft, glassy and red. 

Every second they spent in that position, Craig could feel his heart clenching tighter and tighter inside his chest. A sigh came through his lips and Tweek peered at those lips, thinking how amazing it would be to kiss them.

Suddenly,  _ Let’s Dance _ began to rumble through the speakers, a nostalgic, timeless rhythm that flashed through Tweek's thoughts.

"Let's dance" he proposed without going through any filter of thought or shyness. Now with both hands he was holding Craig's face and looking at him eagerly. "Let's dance a bit," he repeated and Craig frowned at the unexpected proposal.

"I don't dance," he said dryly, his mouth tight with his cheeks crushed by Tweek's hands.

“C’mon, don’t be an asshole” he challenged him and without further ado he turned up the volume and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Craig stared at him through the front window, Tweek moving his shoulders and legs in incredibly coordinated fashion, shaking to the slow but catchy beat of the song.

Surprised by such an image, Craig got out of the car too, the cold air hitting his hot face, and approached Tweek with his hands in his pockets, walking slowly across the dirt floor. The blond smiled when he saw him and approached him dancing and humming the song, feeling his body light and strangely harmonious.

Without any shame clouding his desires he clung to Craig, still shaking his body in time to the song. He folded his hands behind the nape of the taller and pressed their bodies together, forcing him to move at his own pace.

Faced with the approach Craig hugged him by the waist and surrendering to his flirtation he let himself be carried away by the blond, moving his clumsy feet at a sloppy rhythm.

"So you don't dance," Tweek said, his cheek pressed to the other’s shoulder, relaxing into his embrace, feeling overwhelmed by the heat that radiated from that body in the cold of the night.

"Nope" he replied, making a ‘pop’ with his lips at the end of the word. His hands went still on the lower back of the shorter boy, somewhat eager to land there.

"Everyone can dance," Tweek said, with his grip on the tallest teen's neck, he leaned back to look at his face. Craig looked pale in the light that came from the car's headlights, contrasting with the darkness of the night. He looked so handsome, Tweek went weak at the knees. "Craig, do you have a dream?" He asked in a soft voice as the song continued with trumpets.

“Not really” he shrugged “Having dreams is expensive and I'm poor. Nothing’s free"

Tweek stopped in his tracks, forcing Craig to stop with him and scowled at him.

"What the fuck Craig, you are so depressive" and he puffed between his lips. He still didn’t release the grip on his neck and suddenly annoyed by his words he rested his cheek on the other’s shoulder.

"What? Do you have a dream? " Craig asked this time after a while of being hugged and motionless in front of the car. The song was coming to an end. Apparently Tweek was upset but Craig didn't want him to be upset with him.

"Not really, I just wanna live a quite nice life, without anyone bothering me." He sighed with his face pressed against the shoulder that so comfortably received him. His arms lowered tired from being so tall and he rested his hands on Craig's comfortable shoulders, not wanting to break the hug just yet.

"Well, me too." he said, agreeing to Tweek’s feeling. Fleetingly, the image of Tweek being surrounded by those bullies in detention crossed his mind. In all this time Craig couldn't get that image out of his head. He would never tell anyone, but it haunted him. From that day on, he had made it his mission to help Tweek fulfill his dream of living in peace, at least until they finished high school. "C'mon don't get too serious, I liked when you were laughing your ass off," he said, noticing that Tweek had hidden his face on his chest and had been silent for a while. The hands he had on his lower back rose to his shoulders and he squeezed them gently "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling Tweek tremble under his hands. He shook him slightly to be able see his face.

"Why can't you be my boyfriend?" Tweek looked at him seriously, his reddish eyes accumulating tears that would come out at any moment, his mouth pouting although Tweek tried not to. 

Craig felt a hole in his stomach at the sudden and uncomfortable question.

"Tweek, I told you I can't."

"But why not? We do everything couples do." Tweek started and took a few steps back, away from him, breaking the hug. “We kiss all the time, we hang out a lot and—and you're so sweet to me, man. Don’t you like me?" Tweek met his eyes defiantly. That question had been weighing on his heart for weeks. He hadn't had the courage to ask him until now, for fear of driving him away. He had understood his position in the game, but quickly he was growing sick of the passivity of accepting the rules that only Craig had made for them.

"I do, I do, but—" he started to reply, hands up trying to calm Tweek down, but he was immediately interrupted.

"Wait! Do you like me? " Tweek looked at him with wide eyes, pointing at himself in disbelief.

"Yeah, I thought it was clear" said Craig with a frown, a bit offended. "I wouldn’t do what I do with you if I didn’t like you," he clarified. Did Tweek think he was doing these things with anyone? He knew he had a reputation for being a fuckboy (Craig couldn't deny that he had been a jerk to some girls in the past) but he hoped to convey something different with Tweek. 

Fuck, he had a hard time being transparent about his feelings, but he seriously thought he hadn't done such a bad job so far. It felt horrible knowing that Tweek had been thinking otherwise.

"Then why? Why can't we date? " Tweek asked as he brought his hands to Craig's chest and clasped them there, frustrated and confused with the situation. He ducked his head, trying to make sense of it all in his clouded mind.

All this time he had thought that Craig was only having fun with him and he had accepted it in order to get the most out of being around the boy he liked, even if he assumed that he would never have the same feelings. If Craig's feelings were reciprocated, then why? 

He raised his head, to look into his eyes again, a question hovering in his mind. Before opening his dry mouth he stared at the boy in front of him. Despite being high, the cold outside air made him feel strangely awake and susceptible to everything around him, especially, susceptible to Craig, his big and warm hands on him, his pale face. His eyebrows met high on his forehead in a pained expression and his lips in a strict line, always strict.

"Is it ... is it because I'm a boy?" he dared to ask, feeling vertigo flood his stomach as he heard the words come out of his own mouth.

Craig sighed and his lids fluttered for a second "Tweek, I can't have a relationship with a dude," he said, frowning and staring back at him. "It's just ... _wrong_ "

Those words felt like daggers piercing Tweek's aching heart. But, deep down, he knew that was what this was all about, but he was so disappointed to hear it like this, he felt so hurt.

"Stop bullshitting me, Craig!" He spat in disdain as he shook himself off Craig's hands. Suddenly he felt rage run through him from head to toe, a rage similar to the time where they had fought at school months ago. He felt offended, sad but at the same time a weight was lifted on his shoulders, the truth, the painful and ugly truth, was unfolding in front of him. "I can’t believe you’re just an homophobic asshole like everyone else, fuck you!"

"No. Tweek, I'm not ... I can't, I just can't" Craig looked at him hurt by his words and tried to approach him, placing a hand on his shoulder but Tweek quickly shook it off with a slap.

“Don’t fucking touch me! You're the worst!" he glared at him, anger and grief pooling in his eyes and tears spilled furiously down his cheeks hot with disappointment. “You fooled me! But all this time you just wanted to make fun of me! Fuck, you're disgusting! " He exclaimed angrily. He clasped his hands tightly, prepared for the worst, prepared to defend himself.

But the worst didn’t come. Craig stood in his place like a tall statue staring at him without saying anything for a few moments. An expression he had never seen before formed on his face: sadness. He didn't seem like he was going to cry, but his eyes were flooded with deep sorrow, the kind that comes from the deepest part of the being. 

Tweek froze at the sight, immediately regretting his words.

"It's not like that, Tweek, you have to believe me," he began, swallowing hard to calm his trembling voice. His body getting warmer in the cold and steam coming from his lips with every word. Seeing the reaction and hearing Tweek's accusations had hurt him more than anything else in the world. A pain he didn't know he was capable of feeling. He sighed as he closed his eyes, a resolution sealing within himself: he had to do everything in his power to show Tweek that things weren't like that, he had to show him otherwise. "My dad ..." he started, his tongue feeling heavy and his throat dry.  He looked down at his dirt-stained tennis. “I'm his only son, his first-born. He's so proud of me, dude. He thinks I'm this cool guy who flirts with all the girls in school or some shit like that. He keeps asking me when I'm gonna bring a girl home. He believes I have some secret girlfriend because I go out with you, even if I tell him I'm just tutoring a friend." he said, the voice low and suddenly tired, as if just the thought of his father exhausted him. “He...he would kill me if he found out about us. " His heart raced and his hands began to shake, just picturing it “He would hate me so much, it would make him so disgusted… I don't know, man, he would kick me out of the house, anything to punish me. I'm sure he'd rather have a dead son than a gay son. " and let out a heavy sigh.

There, the truth that he hid within himself under layers of self-deception, which he didn’t even want to recognize when he was alone, was now materialized in his words aloud. That wound that burned him inside was now exposed for Tweek to poke around.

It felt so strange. Was he coming out of the closet? Craig didn't know, he'd spent so much time pretending, acting, wearing a mask that he no longer knew what was real and what wasn't. He just knew that he didn't like being vulnerable, he wasn't used to feeling naked in front of another person.  He didn't know if he was still ready for that strong feeling, but he knew that had it not been for what he had smoked, his suppressed conscience would never have allowed him to do what he just did.

Anyway. What was said was know indelible. He closed his eyes and let himself be drawn to whatever Tweek decided to do with him from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a fan of fics or even novels writing scenes with songs, but I just pictured that scene with that song since I love Bowie and 80s music. I actually made a playlist on spotify with songs that inspired this story. Tell me if you want to take a look at it!
> 
> And again I cut a chapter in two. This one was getting longer and longer so next part would be posted soon!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind me changing the rating of this story. There would be more mature scenes coming in the following chapters O.O
> 
> As always, thanks a lot for commenting!!


	13. If I get hit by that arrow, what can I expect?

Craig felt completely flustered and he wasn't sure what to really expect after his confession. He quickly laid eyes on the boy in front of him and was surprised to see him crying profusely, tears falling one after another. His entire face in a grimace of someone who cannot stop crying but at the same time tries to with all his might. 

When Tweek felt Craig’s eyes on him, he immediately brought his hands to his face, frantically wiping the tears with the sleeves of his jacket, and lowered his head, hiding from the other’s dark uneasy eyes.

"Shit, shit! I’m so sorry Craig I didn’t know! I said some horrible things, I'm so sorry! " the boy said under his hands. He was so embarrassed of being such an idiot, he’d been so selfish that he’d never imagined that Craig was under that kind of pressure. He’d never imagined it since Craig always seemed so stoic and firm, determined and self-assured, as if he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, but all this time he’d been terrified of being discovered.

Now Tweek understood everything. Craig’s conflicted actions and emotions towards him, his refusal to formalize the relationship, the insistence on seeing each other in secret and avoiding the eyes of the rest. But Tweek’d been so locked in his little mind, in his paranoid ideas, that he hadn't been able to see past his own fears and past his own insecurities to  _ really _ see him. 

"I-it's alright" Craig rushed to say, too self-conscious of the situation and tried to comfort the blond by putting his hands shyly on his shaky shoulders. "I’m not mad, I’m just ..." and he felt silent, pressing his lips tightly together and shaked his head. He had no idea how he really felt.

Before digging into that wound, he quickly decided to distract himself with the idea of making Tweek calm down and stop crying. Seeing the other teen in such a crying mess was making him very uncomfortable. "Please, don't cry." he pleaded and he squeezed the boy's small shoulders, gently but with urgency.

"I-I'm trying!" Tweek exclaimed in a trembling voice, pressing the sleeve of his jacket to his eyes to stop the tears, but it was definitely out of his control. He knew it was stupid to be crying like that and making the real affected of the situation comfort him instead. He felt so selfish, but at the same time, he felt so sad, thinking of Craig's affliction. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling defeated by the unstoppable force of his sadness and lowered his hands, clearing his face, the cold night air cooling his hot, damp cheeks.

Craig was able to look at him now. Tweek was looking down, trying to calm himself down, his eyes were red and puffy while he was unconsciously biting at his quivery lips. Craig definitely felt uncomfortable at the moment, he didn't want to be the object of pity of anyone. He didn't want to look weak or hurt, but at the same time he was touched by Tweek's sudden emotion, impressed with how easily the boy could cry for him. He looked so unhappy Craig wanted to hug him tight. 

In the last months, Craig has known Tweek’s feelings for him were getting stronger. Everytime they were together Tweek transformed into such a different person, irradiating a light that always made him feel comfortable. His big pretty eyes were always looking at him in the most tender way, in the same way his touch was gentle and his smile loving. Craig knew and he felt so lucky to have found someone who felt that way for him. 

He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Tweek’s affection at all. 

He felt his own lips tremble, and clasping Tweek's shoulders with his hands he brought him closer. 

“I’m going to kiss you” Craig said, lowering his head to see directly into his eyes.

Tweek opened his mouth in surprise, he certainly didn’t expect that. Craig’s gaze was so intense it felt like it was burning him whole. He didn’t seem sad anymore, instead, he had an unusual look on his face, an apologetic one? Tweek didn’t know, but he knew that if Craig wanted to kiss him and be comforted in that way, he would gladly oblige. He’ll do anything to help him feel a little less miserable. So he nodded, closing his teary eyes right away. 

Craig closed the distance between them and kissed him. Tweek quickly circled his neck, squeezing him tightly, making Craig let out a sigh at the hug and then he moved his own arms to grab the smaller teen around the waist, lifting him a little to be more comfortable at his height.

It felt so good, his mouth against his. He didn't care about the humidity or the salty taste of his kisses. Tweek was hugging him tighter than ever, as if wanting to give him a message with that.  _ I'm here for you _ . And for the first time in a long time, Craig felt a lump in his throat. 

Shit, he was getting emotional.

Trying to distract himself from the painful knot he grabbed Tweek tightly, lifting him into the air and began to walk towards the door of the backseats of the car. Tweek cut off the kiss, surprised by the movement and began flapping his legs in the air.

"C-Craig, what the-?"

"Shhh," Craig shushed, "It's too cold," he explained shortly and opened the door with one hand while lowering the boy with the other. He quickly half-entered inside the car, just his upper part to move the shopping bags to the copilot seat taking the chance to turn the music down on the radio. Finally, he turned to Tweek again, who was starting to shiver with cold and stared at him in a puzzled look "Get in" he indicated, showing the now empty seats.

And Tweek got in wondering what Craig had in mind. He sat on the other end of the seats and immediately he felt Craig get in as well as he closed the door behind him. Craig approached him without actually sitting down, one of his knees on the seat and his other foot on the car floor. Craig quickly settled on top of him, his figure forming a wide shadow that completely covered him and Tweek felt small under his body. He watched Craig’s face getting closer to his own. Under his thick eyebrows he was looking at him with bedroom eyes and the blond felt his blood rush at the anticipation of the moment.

And without exchanging any words Craig kissed him again, this time stronger and more impatient. Tweek shifted, his legs flexed with his feet on the seat cloth, and his back was leaning uncomfortable against the door. But he didn't mind, especially when Craig put his hand on his knee and pushed it to the side to settle between his legs, holding him with his other arm while kissing him.

Tweek clung tightly to his neck, seeking support and at the same time trying to get as close to him as possible. He was deeply ecstatic at the moment, he’d been craving this kind of physical contact for weeks. Everytime Craig refused his make out timid proposals under the excuse of their study sessions, Tweek’s frustration grew. But not anymore. He would make the most of it this time. 

So Tweek kissed him eagerly, taking charge of it, commanding the rhythm and movements. He then proceeded to change course, parting his lips and gently dragging them down Craig’s cheeks, giving pecks there, down his chin, and down his neck. He felt Craig shudder over him and let out a low breath as he began to shamelessly suck the skin under his mouth.

"Aah, Tweek ..." the taller teen muttered as he closed his eyes and craned his neck to give him better access. The blonde felt a rush of energy go through him from head to toe as he heard the pleasant sounds coming out of that mouth, he felt incentivized to continue pushing the limits. Now that he’d hear Craig’s voice like that there was no way he was stopping. 

He kept exploring his neck, working his way up his jaw until he reached the hollow where his ear began, the chullo getting in his way. Without giving it any further thought, Tweek pulled it out, ruffling Craig’s hair in the meantime and then immediately pressed his mouth to his ear, giving small kisses and tentatively brushing his teeth against the skin. Craig hissed between his closed teeth. 

Without being aware of what he was doing, Craig allowed himself to be pampered by Tweek’s sweet mouth as his own hands traveled to the blonde’s hips where he squeezed hard. Tweek instinctively closed his legs around Craig, trapping him there and pushing him even closer. At that, the taller teen unconsciously began to move his hips, seeking the delicious friction. 

Fuck, he was horny.

Tweek stopped the kisses as he felt Craig rub against him and looked up to be greeted with an unexpected view: Craig was smiling at him in the most seductive way Tweek had ever seen. His breath stopped at that.  _ Oh, okay then _ , he thought and pressed himself against Craig too. He’d been waiting for this for so long he won’t back off now.

At that Craig chuckled, taking Tweek by surprise at the nice sound his mouth made, and kissed him hard again.

The air inside the car began to feel thick, heavy and hot, the music from the radio was low, sounding like a whisper in the distance, while moans and sighs filled the quiet atmosphere. 

Tweek pulled away from the kiss, feeling cloistered beneath the other boy and suffocated by the movement of their bodies and the layers of clothing covering his warm body.

"Wait," he muttered as he gently pushed Craig back and then proceeded to take off his jacket and then his sweater, remaining with a gray long-sleeved shirt. Craig stared at him silently and followed suit, quickly taking off his jean jacket and sweatshirt, keeping a short-sleeved black T-shirt. 

Craig took advantage of the pause to re-adjust himself, his legs were already uncomfortable in that position. He hugged Tweek again, gluing their torsos together and moved with him, rotating their positions. He lay now on his back, gathering his long legs as best he could and laying Tweek on top of him. He quickly tucked his jacket as a pillow under his head for comfort and placed his big, warm hands on Tweek's hips, squeezing him as a signal to move, and craned his neck to kiss him again.

Tweek appreciated the change of positions and put his hands on Craig’s chest to keep in place and returned the kiss eagerly.

Craig moved his hands from the blond’s hips, dragging them up under his clothes, touching his hot, slightly sweaty skin, sending chills down Tweek's spine. He was delighted to be exploring all that unfamiliar territory, Tweek skin felt so soft under his curious touch,  _ shit _ . Craig mentally kicked himself for not having done any of this before. He quickly grew bored with the fabrics that separated them and pulled up the blond’s shirt.

“Take it off” He commanded in a low, soft voice. 

And Tweek eagerly agreed, took his shirt off without hesitation and then proceeded to do the same to Craig, though, thanks to his clumsy, anxious hands he only managed to pull it up to his broad shoulders. But it was enough for Tweek as he was able to take a good look at his naked torso, the soft line of his muscles inviting him to touch. He grazed his trembling fingers down the tender skin, touching shyly as he felt hairs clustering around Craig’s navel. He was so hot, Tweek felt his mouth water in the most obscene way. He hadn't realize until that moment how much he had wanted this to happened.

Craig took a few seconds to appreciate the view as well, the blond's body soft and open to him with his pale skin and flat, trembling abdomen. And Craig hugged him, eager to feel their bare torsos touch.  The feeling of being skin to skin was sublime. Nothing Craig had ever done before compared to it. How many more things could they explore from then on? endless ideas flooded his horny mind, fueling his desire that grew shamelessly in his pants.

"Ah, fuck," Tweek muttered as he readjusted himself in the hug, looking for the best way to rub himself against Craig he grabbed his strong arms and hold there for a moment, enjoying the intoxicating feeling. 

He then broke the hug to push himself up where he took a moment there to look at the boy under him. Craig was looking at him too, his eyelids half-closed and his lips slightly parted, small breaths coming out of them. He looked the most beautiful Tweek had ever seen him. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as he and Tweek couldn’t feel more pleased.

He was so horny that no coherent thought was on his mind anymore. Everything had become pleasure and his body was acting on its own, with the sole objective of seeking the most pleasant movements. He reached for Craig's mouth and kissed him hard, grabbing his hair and pulling it softly.

Craig's hands went down slowly on Tweek’s back, until he reached his jeans. He hesitated there, his fingers twitching, wanting to go further. Would Tweek like that? He wasn’t sure but the blond was rubbing against him so deliciously his mind went blank in an instant and every doubt disappeared. His hands went down and caressed his butt, squeezing it tight.

At the gesture, they both let out a moan. And Craig started to move harder, dry humping him. 

"Fuck-I'm gonna-" Craig muttered through clenched teeth, his hands on Tweek’s butt holding him in place as he lifted his hips, seeking the best angle to pleasure himself. He glanced quickly at Tweek and saw him closing his eyes while his mouth hung open.

"M-me too" Chocked the blonde between small moans.

And soon they both climaxed. Craig first, pressing his lips together and closing his eyes as he pulled the other boy hard against him. And then Tweek, who buried his face in the other’s chest, stifling his loud moan.

Neither of them dared to move for some time, their breaths heavy and their bodies becoming uncomfortably clammy, cold and aching from the position they were in. Craig could feel his own heart pounding hard on his chest and felt embarrassed at the thought that Tweek could feel it too. Well, probably the boy's heart was as excited as his. He let his hand rest on Tweek's sweaty back, making little circles with his thumb. At the gesture he felt Tweek sigh heavily over him, the air brushing his neck.

Shit, he just did something that he actively set out not to do. He’d crossed one of the last boundaries he had left. Probably he would regret it later, in the back of his mind there was his rational-conservative side screaming in disapproval but, for now, crossing this frontier felt exhilarating.

Craig wasn’t a virgin. He’d lost his virginity years ago to Sally, his first girlfriend. After her came other girls, from school and friends of friends. He never did it twice with the same person, that's why some girls called him a fuckboy. But he didn't care, sex was something he just did sometimes, not so often but only because he was supposed to do it. It felt almost like a school assignment that he later had to report to his friends. 

He’d never really enjoyed it before, just enough to get the job done and put a check on it on his to-do list. So Craig had no idea it could feel _this_ good.  Although they practically didn’t have sex, it was almost the same, right? Fuck, he had just had the most delicious orgasm of his life. That must count for something.

He felt Tweek move on top of him, his bare skin sticking to his — Shit, even that felt fucking great. In all his past experiences as soon as the act was consummated, he was ready to go, no cuddles, no talking, no nothing, he would put on his clothes on go home to take a shower. But now he wanted nothing more than to remain eternally hugging that body on top of him. He didn’t care if it was a bit sticky or that they were laying in an uncomfortable position or that his underwear felt gross.

Tweek rose slightly above him, staring at him, his cheeks rosy and his eyes gleaming.

"A-are you okay?" he asked in his small voice. He seemed worried.

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ... fine. And you?” He asked back, a bit curious as to why Tweek wasn’t freaking out or something. Maybe he wasn’t a virgin either as he had imagined, he thought. He didn’t care at the moment, it just fed his curiosity about him even more.

Tweek lifted his eyebrows and let a small sound come out of his mouth hesitating on how to respond.

“I’m okay” and he laughed a bit, feeling silly all of a sudden. “Just sticky” said as he felt his pants getting more uncomfortable as he moved a little.

Now came the awkward part, Craig said t himself and patted Tweek's naked back affectionately. "Move" he ordered softly.

Tweek nodded and moved slowly, feeling his body squishy and a little bit numb. He tried to sit on the other end of the seats as Craig readjusted himself as well.

"A-are you sure you're fine?" He asked again as he searched for his clothes on the floor, the heat of the moment was quickly fading, giving way to the cold of the night. He found his shirt under Craig's clothes.

"Y-yeah," Craig muttered, copying his movements. They began to dress, uncomfortable and embarrassed. "That ... was g-great" he muttered sheepishly as he pulled on the hoodie. Suddenly shy, he coughed trying to find his voice again. He looked at Tweek who had finished dressing and smiled at the view: He looked a mess, a cute mess. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were scattered on his small frame while his pretty face was still blushed.

"What are you smiling so much for?!" Tweek exclaimed with a frown, feeling self-conscious and flustered. He was starting to get down of his high (both from the weed and the orgasm) and was finally, slowly coming back to his senses. 

Tweek didn’t regret anything though, he was longing for this for a long time and was happy Craig felt comfortable enough to do it with him, but now he felt awkward that his crush had seen him in such lewd way.

“You look cute” Craig said in a quiet voice and looked down, his hands fidgeting. He was shy all of a sudden too, but the smile didn’t leave his lips.

At that Tweek felt embarrassed as well and cleared his throat in a cough “Jesus! I feel so gross” he said to change the subject. He touched his clothes, trying to accommodate them on his damp skin.

Craig stared at him, ecstatic, content. Hormones doing their job in relaxing his muscles and his mind. It was okay if it all felt awkward, he thought. He felt happy anyway. Craig looked at Tweek who was trying to concentrate on how to make his clothes less sticky and saw his left hand clenched on the seat. He reached out to grab it and there he wrapped it with his own. The simple touch bringing him peace of mind.

"We're gross," he said in his nasal voice, a sweet smile playing on his lips. "God. I'm soooo happy right now.” And Tweek laughed, a bubbling laugh coming from his chest, a light, relaxed laugh. His laughter almost rubbed off on him, but Craig was exhausted, so he just smiled while resting his head on the head of the seat. He felt drunk with ecstasy, his hand caressing Tweek's. 

Then a funny thought came to his mind and he felt the need to share it without filter: “We didn’t use the condoms your parents gave us,” he commented tartly, knowing that Tweek wouldn't take it well, but he couldn't miss any opportunity to upset him and see him make that cute gesture he made when he got angry.

“UUGH Shut up!!!” Tweek shouted at him and bent down to find Craig’s chullo on the car floor and threw it hard at him, hitting him in the face. “I don't want to hear anything about that ever again !!"

Craig took the chullo in his hand, chuckling victoriously. It was okay, he deserved that. 

But he most definitely didn’t deserve the boy who was now frowning at him in the most cute angry face he has ever seen. It was okay, maybe he would be deserving of him some day, he thought, only if he allowed himself to be idealistic for the brief moment they were now sharing in the intimacy of his car's backseats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really never meant for this to happen like that hahaha these characters, man, they act on their own!!!  
> It took me a while to get this chapter ready but I'm finally satisfied with how it came out.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!!


	14. Doll House

Craig always did what he was supposed to do, what he was _told_ to do. He was a boy, a man. That meant a lot of things, like he had to be strong, rational, assertive and proud. Violence was allowed to him and sometimes even applauded and encouraged. His large hands were often clumsy but heavy and very dangerous if he wielded them with a goal in mind. He had learned that from a very young age, when his father taught him to "defend himself". Very soon he understood that "defending himself" meant something very different for his father, it was not about responding to danger as a survival mechanism, but rather that he was allowed to use violence to protect something more abstract than his physical body: his pride, his  _ manhood _ .

Despite his father's teaching, Craig soon realized that it was much easier not to resort to violence to fix his problems (although sometimes it was inevitable). He preferred the smarter options that masculinity had to offer, which made him look like an arrogant jerk. He knew it, Wendy Testaburger had taken it upon herself to repeat it to his face countless times. He was an arrogant jerk and it was the most practical way he had found to "defend himself". It was especially useful in a town full of ignorant and conservative white people.

Anyway, he had it easy after all. Craig often thought about girls and how they defended themselves. He looked at Wendy in his English class, with her poise and her eloquent and intelligent way of speaking. He admired her a lot - secretly - and not only her, but several girls in his advanced classes. They were assertive, strong, rational and proud. Everything they weren't supposed to be. Although at first he had not liked that and he had felt the need to "defend himself" by being overwhelmed by smart girls, later he got used to the fact that girls could also be right and that they were also dialoguing beings. He must admit that it was not easy to overcome his hurt masculine pride but seeing classmates behaving pejoratively towards them had made him reconsider. He didn't want to be a misogynistic idiot like the rest of the ignorant people in town. He liked to think that he was better than that.

Deep down, Craig admired strong, smart girls for daring to go up against what they were supposed to be: demure, emotional, weak. He knew that women could be more than that. In his own house he had clear examples: his mother and sister were smart, rational and direct, much more intelligent than any average man, although sometimes his father insisted on treating them as fools.

He hated that.

His father from a very young age told him that men and women were opposites that attracted each other. That men should sustain the house and that women should stay at home taking care of their children. That was the _natural_ order of things. But Craig wasn'tt an idiot and he always saw how his mother worked to sustain them as much as his father. 

Despite everything, Craig has never contradicted his father, although he knows that he is wrong in almost everything he says. He didn’t want to let him down. It was bullshit, Craig knew, but he couldn't help but feel happy when his father treated him affectionately every time he made him proud with his manly affairs. Like the time he brought his first girlfriend home, his father's face lit up in a genuine happy smile. Or the time he'd gotten into a fight at school and his dad came to pick him up and instead of scolding him, took him out for pizza at Whistlin Willy's where he told him about his own rambunctious boy experiences. Those moments of father-son bonding were his greatest treasures.

He definitely didn't want to be a failure. But at the same time, he wasn’t sure he wanted to live like that forever, attached to fake ideals of who he was supposed to be.

"Have you ever thought about leaving South Park?" Craig asked Tweek. They were both in the blonde's room, listening to music from the computer and lying on bed. It was Friday and Craig had accompanied Tweek to his therapy as usual and then they had arrived at his house to hang out for a while. At that moment they were spooning, Craig hugging Tweek from behind and his nose pressed against the back of his neck while his hand was under Tweek's shirt, where his fingers calmly caressed the skin of his stomach.

Tweek shifted slightly in his place, due to the silence they had found themselves in he had relaxed so much that he was almost falling asleep. Something new for him, since he usually had trouble falling asleep and needed medication to induce it, but since he and Craig had become closer together, he'd discovered that sleep found him quickly in his arms.

He shrugged, not giving much thought to the question "I've never really thought about it," he admitted, "I guess I've always known that I'm doomed to stay in this town." Tweek didn't usually think about the future. The present was enough pressure to be thinking about things over which he had absolutely no control. His therapist had been asking him similar questions in recent weeks, considering that the last months of school were fast approaching.

"Do you want to stay here?" Craig kept asking, his hand gently stroking his waist, his fingers playing uneasily under the fabric of his shirt.

"Ah, I don't know," Tweek muttered, a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation and feeling uneasy with Craig's tireless hand on his waist "I've always figured I should get on with the family business, you know ..." Tweek admitted sheepishly, knowing very well that he had no convictions of his own and that he only did what his parents told him to do. "And you…?" he inquired back, leaving the question open in the air. Tweek had been wondering about it for months, ever since Craig had told him about applying for college scholarships that day they first met in therapy, all those months ago.

Craig suddenly stuck his hand out from under Tweek's shirt and shifted, leaving the hug to lie on his back on the bed. At the change Tweek looked over his shoulder and heard him sigh heavily.

"I have been accepted to university already"

Quickly, Tweek turned to finally face Craig, sitting slightly on the bed and looking at Craig from above, “What ?! How?! When?!" he asked in a hurry, his voice a bit too loud.

"I got the news a few days ago" The black-haired teen replied simply, placing his hands behind his head, implying with his posture that it was not a big deal. But internally, he was a bit uncomfortable with the situation, it was strange, he would usually feel proud of himself but now he felt ashamed...? He looked away.

"And? Where are you going? What program? A-Aren't you happy? " the blond bombarded him with questions, exasperated by the other boy's apathetic attitude. Come on! That was very good news. Why did he seem so down about it? 

Craig sat up on the bed as well, taller than Tweek and folded his hands in his lap, staring at them. “I plan to do the physics program in Denver. It is not too far and not too close. It's a nice city and the campus is pretty cool,” he began. It was something that felt absurdly private to him, he didn't know why, but he hadn't even told his friends about it. A few days ago, without telling anyone, he had taken his car and traveled alone to Denver where he spent all day assimilating that that city would be his new reality. He had visited the campus to see with his own eyes young people like him studying, talking and sharing in the courtyards and corridors of the huge building. It had been a trip that had opened his eyes in many ways. "I also got a scholarship so my parents can support me with only the minimum in expenses, for the rest I can access a part-time job on the same campus, so that is also already solved ... eh, I think that's all.” He shrugged, a little nervous. He had spent the entire past years researching and consulting his options to achieve this goal that he had set for himself since he was a child. It felt surreal that it was actually happening. 

Tweek stared at him open-mouthed, marveling at the great news. A sudden happiness washed over him from head to toe "It's amazing, Craig!" he exclaimed and didn't contain the urge to squeeze him into a hug, so he wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tightly "Congratulations!" He said, his mouth pressed to the other's ear. He unconsciously inhaled his scent and smiled to himself. Tweek was very proud of him, genuinely happy to see him achieve such an important accomplishment. He knew that it was all due solely to his personal effort. Craig was a boy with a bright future ahead of him.

Craig returned the hug, he would feel like an asshole if he didn’t return the gesture when he saw Tweek so happy, but deep down, he couldn't share the feeling. Hugging him, he lowered his head, hiding his face in the blonde's shoulder. He felt a constant weight on himself, which was only slightly relieved when he was with Tweek, even though his relationship with him was part of the origin of his constant discomfort.

Every time he was with Tweek, even if they only were together to talk for a short while, he felt content, fearless and brave to face any obstacle. But it was all over once he returned to his own home where he had to see his father’s face, at that, he was ready to throw everything away and succumb to the guilty ambiguity of his sinful acts. 

To make everything more complex, the bond between them had become even stronger after the night they shared in the lookout, a couple of weeks ago, where they had had the opportunity to be skin to skin for the first time. Unfortunately (or fortunately? Craig hadn’t decided yet) so far they hadn't been able to repeat it. Perhaps it was for the better, he thought about it all the time.  He'd thought countless times about ending whatever it was between him and Tweek. But every time they saw each other, the little smiles in the halls of school or at Tweek's house, it was impossible for him to cut off the one thing that brought true happiness to his life. It was the only thing that made him feel alive. It was enough for Tweek to take his hand and kiss him to continue prolonging the tortuous situation.

But Craig knew that it had an expiration date. The end of school was near and he had a goal in mind that had been settled many years ago: to get out of South Park and see the world out there, outside that little mountain town.

“You really don't want to leave? Is there nothing you want to do? " Craig asked, twisting his mouth and pulling away from the hug, he settled back on the bed to face the blonde. He knew it was too late for Tweek to go to college and he would hardly make it with his school record, but there were still other options for him. Craig knew because he'd been secretly investigating it on his free time.

Tweek looked down and smiled sadly "No I ... I'm not good at anything, there's nothing I can really do." He said ashamed of being such a mediocre person "I'm lucky to have the family business, without that I really would have no future" he sighed, and even like that he wasn’t that good at work at the cafe. His parents had been trying to teach him the administrative work, but Tweek was a disaster, struggling to keep the order, to use templates and do the inventory. His head was so hard that none of it got into him. Everytime his parents tried to teach him, he would get frustrated and end up going into an anxiety crisis where everything became an infinite spiral of ineffectiveness. At the moment, the only thing he could do well was barista work, which he prided himself on, but of course, it would be really stupid of him if he wasn't even capable of doing that since he’d been doing it since he was a kid. In the end, it wasn't a big deal either.

"That is not true, Tweek." Craig said clearly, staring at him with sudden determination. "You are good at many things ... for example, you are very good at baking," he began, heat creeping up his cheeks. "When I ate your cupcakes the other day, I couldn't believe you made them, they were so delicious and cute that they looked like they came from a professional bakery.” Craig remembered the cupcakes Tweek had given him at school and he remembered the sparkle in Tweek’s excited eyes when he told him how delicious they were. It was the first time he’d seen him proud of himself.

Craig didn't understand why saying these things to Tweek was so embarrassing, he felt his body heat up with every word that came out of his mouth, but he didn't want to shut up either. He didn’t like at all that Tweek despised himself so much, especially when he’d been learning so many new and surprising things about him over the days they shared together.

“Th-th-that's just a hobby! It's nothing serious,” Tweek blurted out, red as tomato and pursed his lips. "It's nothing compared to having a degree on something cool like physics," he said, trying to prove him wrong by overestimating his abilities.

"What does it have to do with it?" Craig asked, annoyed and surprised at the same time by the comparison. “Both things are great. I could never do what you do.” He frowned and before Tweek contradicted him to criticize himself again, he continued: "Plus, you're good at making coffee and self-defense techniques. I-I've also seen that little keyboard you keep in your closet. You can play it, right?" He watched Tweek open his mouth in awe, surprised that Craig was noticing his little things. He nodded slightly and Craig continued, “I know you are a creative person and you like to work with your hands, you could explore that. W-well, you are also still young and have many things to discover. Maybe in some time you will discover that you are good at many more things than you think." Craig said, feeling the air escaping from his lungs and then he felt silent. He wasn’t used to talking so much at once. His heart pounded in his chest, it was definitely the first time that he had flattered a single person.

"D-do you really think that?" Tweek looked at him, his eyes shining with strange emotion. His mouth was open wanting to speak but no more words came out. His chest felt tight. No one had ever said anything similar to him. People generally pitied him and treated him like a helpless little boy. No one had ever put such emphasis on his abilities.

“Y-yes” Craig blushed “You could, for example, study baking and become a professional. You could work in places other than your parents' cafe." he commented, pretending to think aloud, when in fact he’d been thinking about it for a while. "You’ll be independent and you could live where you want to live and not resign yourself to staying in this shitty town."

"C-Craig ..." Tweek muttered, his chest clenched with excitement. It felt like a dream. One where he felt appreciated, respected, seen as more than just a hurtful and damaged kid.

“I-I'm just saying,” Craig stared at him and swallowed. “If you only live here, Have you really lived at all? There is so much to know out there, Tweek ... ” Craig didn’t know why he felt so desperate to convince Tweek of his ideas, but the thought of the blond staying there forever, locked behind the coffee bar, doomed to serving coffee to the mediocre population of South Park for the rest of his life terrified him. He wanted to see Tweek shine with his own light. With that light that he had begun to elucidate in his green eyes, in his smile that illuminated everything around him.

Tweek reached up and grabbed onto Craig's shirt. At that moment, Craig looked so big, so mature… so grown up. His own hand looked small on his broad chest, his big man's shoulders. Craig's path unfolded in front of Tweek’s eyes and it was great, full of successes and thousands of opportunities. The comparison to his own barren path and his fate sealed by the responsibility of running a mediocre family business made him think about the reality of his situation. 

Until that moment, Tweek led a childish life. He’d barely matured, he was just getting taller. Constantly running away from his problems, erasing himself, avoiding with naive efforts to face the reality that he was no longer a child, but was rapidly becoming an adult and that it was time to have to make his own decisions. It was time to be an active participant in the building of his own life. And that terrified him.

Tweek wondered if Craig, once self-exiled from South Park, would follow the path already laid out for smart and successful kids like him. That path from which Tweek felt like an outcast. If Craig would settle down with someone who deserved him. If he would have children and form a decent family. If he would live a quiet and boring life but full of achievements in a big and cozy house.

A lump formed in his throat but he didn't loosen his grip on Craig's shirt, tightening the fabric between his fingers. He was so frustrated, but at the same time, a residual happiness from Craig's success and his words of encouragement kept him warm inside.

Suddenly, Craig put both hands on his face, below his jaw, touching his ears with the tip of his fingers and forced him to look into his eyes. “You are capable of more than you think, Tweek. Please… believe me” he murmured and closed the distance between them with a kiss. A shy gesture but that had already become customary in their afternoons together.

The lump in Tweek's throat intensified, but he received the kiss gratefully, it was a great distraction to his mind tangled in life's dilemmas. The kiss soon deepened and they both hugged and lay back on the bed, entangling their arms and legs. At that moment, only those large and warm hands that ran over his body mattered. That soft but firm touch that made him melt in his arms. If Craig kissed him like that, touched him like that, Tweek thought, nothing seemed impossible. He was willing to be hit by the gravity of material life even if he came out battered. He supposed it was worth it if this boy admitted him into his arms for even a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> growing up is so hard, man.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit shorter than usual.   
> Slowly we are getting closer to the end of this story!!! I can't believe it!!!!   
> Please, leave a comment if you want, I love reading your inputs, theories and thoughts about the story and characters :D  
> See you next time!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is originaly in spanish (my native language) and I'm translating in english. I began writing this around 2012 and the story is set at that time, I decided to keep it that way because I'm not a teenager anymore and I don't know how teenagers behave these days hahaha so I decided to keep it like that.  
> I hope the translation isn't that sloppy. I'm pretty fluent with english but translating a whole story is a bit challenging.  
> **I wrote this story way before the ship was made canon and before we got to know these characters a bit better. I tried re-writing the characters in light of what we know now so I hope they are not too OoC.  
> ***I also make fanarts some times, you can check it out in my twitter https://twitter.com/craigtucker250


End file.
